More Than Just a Friend?
by Usagi Princess1
Summary: Usagi gets new neighbors and become best friends with the kid next door. Duo moves out but comes back later when he is seventeen. Then a question comes to Usagi's head. Is he more than just a friend? Pg-13 for violence. r/r ^_^ *Complete!*
1. New Neighbors

Hi! I hope you will enjoy this fic! I know I will! I thought it up during vacation and I have been dieing to write it! Please write reviews! Just to let you know I don't own any of these characters! Usako ^_~  
  
  
  
The five-year-old Usagi rushed up to the window. Today they would be getting new neighbors. She peeked outside and saw a moving van pull into the driveway next door. Usagi hoped a kid would be moving in. There weren't many kids for her to play with in her neighborhood. Usagi's eyes darted to the car that also pulled up in the driveway next door. Usagi rushed into the kitchen to tell the news.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy they're here!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Her mom looked down at her. "That's great honey!" she sweetly answered.  
  
"Can we go see them?" the impatient Usagi asked.  
  
"Why don't we wait till they are all settled in" her mom answered. Usagi pouted; she wanted to see the neighbors now. She ran back to the window and looked next door. She saw a lady and a man get out of the car. Usagi frowned; she didn't see a kid. Just then another car door opened and out came a boy about her age. His hair was a chestnut brown. His eyes showed adventure and excitement. His hair reached mid-back and was put into a braid. Usagi looked confused; she had never seen a boy with long hair like that. She didn't care though; at least a kid was moving in. She ran back to her mom from the window.  
  
"Mommy a boy my age is moving in!" she exclaimed.  
  
"That's great maybe you two could play together" her mom suggested.  
  
Usagi nodded smiling. "When can we go see them?" Usagi asked.  
  
"In four hours" her mom answered. Usagi frowned; that was too long for her.  
  
"In the meantime I want you to take a bath" her mom said. Usagi nodded and headed upstairs. She pulled out a tee-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. She took it out of the balls she had had it in. She called them odangos. Her hair was golden and reached her waist. When she put it up in odangos her hair hung down a little past her shoulders. She smiled. She couldn't wait to see the boy moving in next door. She hoped he would be nice. Usagi turned on the water and got ready for her bath.  
  
Usagi's mom finished putting her hair up in odangos and got up. "Now?" Usagi asked. "Yes" her mom said smiling. Usagi rushed to the front door and put on her sandals. She was going to meet the neighbors she opened the door and rushed outside. Her mom followed her across to the house next door. Usagi rung the doorbell and waited patiently for an answer. A tall lady answer the door. Usagi's mom walked up. "Hi; you must be the new neighbors" her mom greeted. The lady nodded smiling. "Yeah we just got here" she answered. "We just wanted to welcome you here" Usagi's mom said. "Thank you" the lady answered. "My name is Beth" the lady said introducing herself. "This is Duo" she said pulling out the five year old boy. The boy crossed his arms pouting. "Hi I'm Dave" the man said. "This is Usagi" Usagi's mom said pushing Usagi in front of her. Usagi smiled sweetly at the boy. "Hi" she said shyly. The boy stuck up his nose. "Duo be nice" Beth said. Duo rolled his eyes. He did not want to meet a girl. "My name is Carry" Usagi's mom said. "Come in" Beth said. They both nodded. Usagi walked into the house. It was almost exactly like her house. "Duo why don't you show Usagi your room" his mom said. Duo rolled his eyes but did what his mom told him to do. "Come on" he said ushering Usagi with his hand.  
  
Usagi followed him upstairs. She looked in his room. It had space shuttles and pictures of guns around the room. There were boxes around the room. Duo didn't think she would like his room very much; it was for a boy.  
  
"Your room is cool" Usagi said smiling.  
  
Duo looked surprised. "You do?" he asked.  
  
"Sure it has outer space in it" Usagi said.  
  
"You like space too?" he asked. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Love it" she answered. She looked around the room and saw a fake microphone.  
  
"You like singing?" she asked. Duo nodded.  
  
"Yeah" he answered coolly.  
  
"But isn't singing for girls?" Usagi asked confused.  
  
Duo shook his head. "Boys sing too" he said.  
  
"Oh" Usagi answered.  
  
"I like singing and performing too" Usagi said smiling at him.  
  
Duo smiled; they had a lot in common. Usagi couldn't hold her curiosity anymore. She had to ask him about his hair.  
  
"Why don't you cut your hair?" she asked.  
  
"Be cause I just don't want to" Duo said sticking up his nose.  
  
"But boys have short hair" Usagi said confused.  
  
"Well I don't" Duo answered pouting.  
  
"Do you think I'm weird?" he asked.  
  
"No" Usagi answered sincerely.  
  
Usagi laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Duo asked.  
  
"You make me laugh" Usagi in the middle of a fit of giggles. Duo started to laugh too. "Usagi!" her mom called from downstairs. Usagi perked up and stopped laughing. "I have to go Duo; maybe we can play tomorrow" Usagi said waving and leaving his room. "Bye!" he yelled after her. Usagi skipped out of the house and back to hers. "So is Duo nice?" her mom asked. "Yeah" Usagi answered smiling. "Good he can come over tomorrow to play" her mom said. Usagi smiled. She was glad she had someone to play with.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next Day*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi got on a pair of capris and a summer shirt and brushed her hair. "Usagi! Duo is here!" her mom yelled. "Ok, hold on" Usagi said putting her hair into odangos. Usagi walked downstairs and saw Duo at the door. "Hi Duo" she said sweetly. "Hi" Duo answered back. Usagi walked up to him. "Lets go out side" she suggested. "Ok" Duo answered shrugging. Usagi took him to the swing set in the back yard.  
  
"Want to play a game?" she asked looking at Duo. "What game?" he asked. Usagi ran up to him and hit him in the shoulder. "Tag you're it" she squealed while running away from him. "Oh no you don't" Duo yelled playfully. He started to run after her. She was fast so it took a while for him to catch up. He was right on her heels.They raced around the yard several times. He grabbed her arm and tackled her down. They laughed as they rolled on the grass. Usagi took controll and pinned him down with her body. "Got ya" she said on top of him. Duo smirked. He made them roll again but again Usagi pinned him down again. She laughed. "You'll never get me" she said playfully. "Yeah right" Duo said rolling his eyes. They started laughing again. "Can I get up?" Duo asked. Usagi nodded and got off of him. They went up to the fort of the swing set and sat in there. "This fort is only for the us; it's a club" Usagi said. Duo nodded. "Yeah it is only for us" he said laughing. "This is our secret meeting place" Usagi said. Duo nodded. Usagi looked at Duo he was a great friend to her. "Duo?" Usagi asked. "Yeah?" he asked leaning against the for walls. "Do you want to be my best friend?" she asked. Duo looked confused but then thought for a bit. "Ok" he answered smiling. "Best friends forever" Usagi said smiling. She held out her pinky. He held out his and they pinky swore to be best friends forever. "Best friends" Duo said agreeing and smiling at the same time. They both laughed and stayed in the fort.  
  
Hi! I hope you like the story! ja ne! Usako 


	2. No Braid?

Here is the second chapter! I have skipped five years!!!! Hope you like it! I don't own any of these characters! Have fun! Usako  
  
  
  
Usagi climbed the last step of the stairs to the fort. "You're late" Duo said. "Sorry" Usagi said blushing. She tried to remember when they had first started to meet in the fort. It had been five years since they had met. Usagi's hair was now past her butt. Duo's was at his waist. "So what did you get on your math test?" Duo asked her. "92" Usagi answered. "And you?" she asked. "93" he answered smirking. Usagi pouted. Usagi sat down and pulled out all of her schoolwork. Usagi and Duo did homework after school every day together. "What should we start on first?" Duo asked her. "Doesn't matter to me" Usagi answered. "Why do I have to always chose?" Duo asked smirking. Usagi gave a shrug and then started to laugh. Duo shook his head smiling. "How 'bout science?" he asked. "Fine" Usagi answered. They pulled out their homework and started to work.  
  
They both finished their homework within forty-five minutes. Usagi sighed and put her stuff back in her binder. "I'm so tired" she said leaning against the fort walls. "Me too" Duo said doing the same. Her and Duo had met at the fort everyday since their promise of being best friends. Usagi peeked out the fort window. She watched the clouds as they slowly moved. There was a slight breeze and it pushed her hair back making it flow across the fort. Duo grabbed her hair and pulled lightly. Usagi turned back. "Hey!" she said playfully. He pulled even harder and she fell on her back. She looked up and saw Duo looking down at her. His eyes were full of mischief and wonder. He had a huge grin on his face. Usagi just giggled. "Please don't pull my hair Duo-chan" she said. Duo nodded and let go. Usagi could feel her eyes starting to droop. She leaned her head on Duo's chest and closed them for a bit. Usagi could trust Duo. They were always truthful to each other. Usagi checked her watch. It was six o'clock. "I have to go" she said sitting back up. Duo nodded. He grabbed his stuff and started to climb down the fort. Usagi jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground. "See you tomorrow Usa!" Duo yelled. "Bye Duo-chan!" Usagi yelled back running inside her house.  
  
  
  
Usagi walked to her seat on the buss. She sat down next to Duo and pulled out a book. She did not like looking around because others made fun of them being friends. Usagi didn't care. Duo would always be her friend. Just a friend. Everyone thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend; but they weren't. Duo was already hooked on his own book. A girl came and sat across the hall from them. She smirked. Her name was Kelly and she was the most popular girl in school. A boy came and sat down behind her. His name was Justin and he was the bully in school. "So, who did your hair-doo, your girl friend?" Justin asked Duo. Duo didn't look up. What kind of retard would not cut his hair and try to look like a girl" he added. Duo looked at Usagi for support. She didn't know what to do. "Oh and let me guess, you two are going out?" Kelly asked. Usagi ignored it. Kelly looked Duo up and down. She shook her head. "If I were you I would move to mars" she said. Kids started to laugh at Duo. Usagi didn't know what to do. Her best friend looked to her for support. Usagi sat there silently. "I bet you don't even know that you are supposed to have short hair" Kelly added. Duo was struck. Usagi was not helping him. He put his face in his book and tried to ignore them during the whole bus ride.  
  
Duo walked off the bus and ran to the classroom. "Duo wait up!" Usagi yelled. Duo stopped. "What do you want?" He asked coldly. Usagi was taken back by this. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You know exactly what is wrong; you never even tried to stand up for me" he said continuing to fast walk. "Duo I just didn't want to get caught up in that mess" Usagi said sadly trying to convince her friend. "Just forget it" Duo growled walking ahead of her. He didn't want to see her face right now. She had turned him down. He thought they were best friends. Weren't friends supposed to stick up for each other? He madly rushed down the halls and got into the classroom. Usagi came in the classroom with a gloomy face. Her eyes were glassy and sad. Duo did not like to see his friend hurt but she had hurt him. Should he really cut his hair. Duo nodded and decided he would cut it himself. He would cut it after school.  
  
Usagi could tell by the looks on Duo's face that he was going to cut his hair. Usagi knew she would have to stop him. She decided to pay him visit after school. School seemed to take forever that day. Usagi didn't know why but all she wanted to do was apologize to Duo. She had never meant to hurt them. She didn't want to hurt their friendship either. She saw him at lunch but he ignored and avoided her. Usagi almost cried but she held the tears in her eyes. Duo did not wan to talk to her. Why should he? He was mad at her. He did not like avoiding her but right now he was just mad. Usagi ate lunch alone. The rest of her friends were doing projects and were staying in for lunch. Duo stayed with some of his friends because he knew Usagi wouldn't come near him when he was with his friends. Usagi passed him in the hall but he just stuck up his nose. Usagi's face was in a frown the whole day. She wished Duo would let her apologize.  
  
Duo ran off the bus and knew Usagi would not catch up to him. His destination was the scissors. Usagi ran after him. She knew what he was going to do. She had to stop him. She knew that he really did not want to cut his hair. She came up to his house and rung the doorbell. Duo answered the door slowly. He rolled his eyes at seeing her. "What do you want?" he spat. Usagi ignored his retort. "Duo please let me explain" she pleaded. Duo started to close the door. Usagi pushed it open and found he was not there. He had ran upstairs. She ran after him. She saw him holding up the scissors up to his hair. "No! Duo please don't!" she cried. Duo stopped and shook his head. Usagi ran up to him and grabbed the scissors. Duo tried to grab them back but Usagi kept them from him. "Duo please listen!" she yelled. Duo stopped and stared at her madly. "I didn't want to get mixed up in the fight" she sobbed. She stared at the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you" she whispered. Duo stopped and looked her in the face. "I didn't mean to" she cried. "Please don't get mad" she said. Duo looked at her in the face. "Fine" he answered. "Yay!" she yelled and hugged him. She let go and looked at him. "I'm bored" she said. "Let's go outside" he suggested. "OK" Usagi answered following him downstairs and outside.  
  
As soon as they got out Usagi tagged him on the shoulder and ran away. Duo ran after her. She ran around the house in loops. She started to get tired and he caught up to her. He tackled her down and started to roll. Usagi forced him to the ground pinning him down. "I won again" she said smirking. "I'll get you one day" he said getting up. "Yeah right" she teased. Duo raised an eyebrow. Just then his mom came outside. "Duo dinner time!" she exclaimed. "K mom!" he yelled. "See ya Usa" he yelled running back to his house. "Bye Duo!" Usagi yelled after him.  
  
Hey! That's the second chapter! I hope you like it. I know I skipped time a bit. This fic will be doing some of that, but it will make sense. Don't worry you should really like this one! Ja ne! Usako 


	3. Keeping An Eye On You

Hey! Here is the Third chapter! I'm working as hard as I can! I have other fanfics too! O well just to tell you I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters. Hope you like this chapter! Usako.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi walked happily up to the bus. She was in a good mood. Nothing could change her happy mood! She got up to Duo and stopped. "Hey!" she greeted him. He turned around. "Hey" he answered. "Good mood huh?" he asked. "Yep!" she answered happily. Duo laughed. She was funny when in a really good mood. They stepped on the bus and found a seat. Usagi started to read when Kelly came up. "Hey Usagi" she greeted with a fake smile. Usagi put down her book surprised. Kelly had never greeted her like this. "Hi" Usagi said. "I was wondering, do you want to hang with me and my friends today?" she asked. Usagi couldn't say no to an offer like this! "Sure" she answered shrugging. Duo listened carefully. Something was fishy. He didn't know what though. Kelly left and Usagi leaned back on the seat happily. "Usagi are you sure?. She may be planning something" he answered worriedly. "I'm fine!" Usagi said cheerfully. "Ok" Duo answered frowning. He would have to watch Usagi carefully today. He didn't want his best friend hurt.  
  
Duo and Usagi walked in the classroom. Usagi put up her book bag and got out her stuff. She looked around the room. She saw Kelly wave at her. Usagi smiled and sat down next to her. Kelly introduced her other friends to Usagi. Usagi did not know what she was in for. Duo sat across the room. He watched Usagi with the other girls. He didn't mind if she sat with someone else than him for a while; but with Kelly? He wasn't so sure about her. He didn't trust her. He eyed them suspiciously. He looked at Usagi. She seemed happy at the moment.  
  
The teacher walked up to the front of the room for an announcement. "Usagi today is your day to watch Oreo our pet bunny" she said. Usagi smiled and nodded. "Just make sure it has enough food and it doesn't get out of the cage. "If I see you messing with the bunny in a harmful way you will be sent to the principals office" she said sternly looking straight at Usagi. "Yes mam" Usagi answered politely. Duo looked over at Kelly, she had an evil grin. He frowned. He had to warn Usagi. He also needed to watch so she didn't get in trouble. Kelly was very sneaky. He knew that for a fact.  
  
Duo was on his way to the chorus room when he passed their classroom. He peeked in and saw Kelly and her friends. "Kelly put him up there. She will get in trouble for that" her friend said. Kelly nodded and took Oreo. She gently put him on the highest point in the classroom; on the book -shelf. They all snickered. Kelly knocked off the papers on the teacher's desk. She messed up the book bags and snickered. "This is going to be fun" Kelly chuckled. Duo's eyes widened.  
  
He ran to go tell Usagi before the teacher got back to the classroom. He ran as fast as he could. He couldn't find her. He ran to the chorus room. "Duo just on time" the choir teacher said. He nodded and slowly walked up with the rest of the choir. He frowned. Usagi was in big trouble. After choir he had to tell the teacher.  
  
Usagi went into the classroom to feed Oreo. She came up to his cage. She got out the food and didn't see Oreo. She looked frantically for him. "We need to talk young lady" said a very angry voice behind her. She turned around to see her teacher. She looked around the room and saw it was a wreck. "I didn't.." Usagi started. The teacher grabbed her arm. "Save it for the principal" she said madly dragging her to the principal's office.  
  
Usagi gulped. Mrs. Keen, the principal wasn't all that nice. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. They entered the office and her teacher knocked on the door. "Come in "a voice said. Usagi was dragged in the office and was made to sit in the chair in front of her desk. Her teacher explained the situation. The principal nodded knowingly. "Thank you. I will talk to her" Mrs. Keen said. Usagi's teacher left and the principal stared at her madly. Usagi could feel a tear come down her cheek. "Did you think it was funny?" she asked Usagi. Usagi's hands gripped. "I didn't do it" she answered softly. "Don't talk back to me!" Mrs. Keen said staring at her even more madly. "Look at me" she said. Usagi slowly looked up. "Tell me" Mrs. Keen demanded. Just then the door burst open. "Wait!" Duo yelled. They both looked up. "Young man! Get out!" Mrs. Keen yelled. "She didn't do it" Duo said. "I saw everything" he answered. Mrs. Keen looked at him. She sighed. "Tell me what you saw" she said. "I saw Kelly and her friends setting Usagi up. Usagi did what she was supposed to" Duo explained.  
  
Mrs. Keen raised an eyebrow. Just then the door opened again. More of Duo's friends came in. "We saw it happen too" they all said. Mrs. Keen stood up. "I guess I will have to see Kelly then. She called Kelly and her friends up to the office. Kelly walked madly in the office. "Sit down girls" she said. They all sat down. They looked fear stricken and mad. "Spill" Mrs. Keen said. "We didn't do it" Kelly started. "Well a crowd bigger than yours seems to disagree" Mrs. Keen said suspiciously. Kelly gave a face that gave away the secret. "I think a call to your parents would be nice" Mrs. Keen said. "Usagi, Duo you all may leave" she said nodding. Usagi got up and left.  
  
Usagi waited for Duo. She went up to Duo. "Thank you" she said in almost tears. "I should have listened to you" Usagi said. Duo looked at her. "Don't worry" he said smirking. "I'm too good for them" he said trying to make her feel better. Usagi grinned. She was glad Duo was always with her. She was glad to have him as a friend. They both walked down the hall together and went back to the classroom.  
  
They both got back in the room with smiles on their faces. Their teacher stood up angrily. "What are you doing?" she asked. "The principal let me go. I didn't do it" Usagi said. The teacher looked confused. "Then who did?" she asked. "Kelly" They both answered in unison. The teacher nodded. The rest of the class looked at Usagi and Duo amazed. "Sit down" she said to both of them. They nodded and sat down next to each other.  
  
Usagi hopped off the bus and ran after Duo. She was trying to catch up. She got up to him and tackled him down. She pinned him down and smirked. Their winter coats were both big. Duo laid on the snow. Usagi got up. "Got ya" she said. Duo shook his head. "Just wait and see" he said. "Thanks for today" Usagi said. "Thank you for watching me" she said. "Hey what are friends for?" he asked smiling. Usagi chuckled. "Come on" she said bringing him to her house.  
  
They both sat on the couch and did their homework. Usagi helped Duo with Language Arts and Duo helped her with Math. Usagi's mom walked in. "So how was your day?" she asked. She had a suspicious look on her face. Usagi nodded. "You know don't you?" she asked her mom. She nodded. "Yes I do and I am here to thank you Duo" she said. "No problem Mrs. Tsukino" he answered politely. She nodded and smiled. "When is daddy coming home?" Usagi asked. "Not till nine" her mom answered. Usagi nodded and looked back down at the homework. "I'll bring out some hot cocoa" her mom said walking into the kitchen. Usagi and Duo continued to do their homework and then Duo had to go home. Usagi watched him as he left. She was glad they were friends.  
  
Hey!! I hope you liked that chapter!!! More of the action is in the end so sorry if you are looking for more excitement. I hope you enjoy it though! Ja ne! Usako 


	4. Reminder of Me

Hey I hope you liked the last chapter! I have been writing other chapters in my other stories. I hope you like them all so far. I hope you like this story. I'm hoping for it to be my best one so please enjoy. PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!!!!! By the way I don't own any of these characters. Have fun! Usako  
  
Duo and Usagi continued the school year together. They trusted each other from that day on. Usagi and him did homework and projects together for the rest of the year. They were still picked on for the rest of the year like always. It wasn't as bad though. After getting a call Kelly's parents grounded her for a couple of days. Usagi had watched Kelly come in the next day really mad. Kelly hadn't done anything after that. Kelly was still clueless on how she had been spotted. Usagi smirked at her the next day and Kelly had tried to ignore it but it was hard and she had gotten mad.  
  
Usagi walked in the empty classroom. It felt so weird this way. It felt like it was going to be just another school day. She looked around and saw kids talking in groups. She saw the teacher at her desk. Today was a half-day at school. It was also the last day of school. She looked around and saw some of her friends. She walked in and sat down next to them. Duo went with his friends and they all talked till it was time to start the day.  
  
"Class, today we will be pairing up with other classes in fun activities so I want you to line up at the door" the teacher said. Usagi got up and walked in the line next to Duo. "I can't wait" she whispered to him. He nodded but didn't talk so he didn't get in trouble. The teacher led them outside and to what looked like an obstacle course. Usagi smiled at Duo. There were games posted everywhere. The teacher stopped them and counted everyone. "We will be split into groups. You will have one partner to stick with. You participate in the games and then there will be a big face off in the end. If anyone misbehaves they will sit out for the rest of the day" the teacher said. Everyone nodded. They were all anxious to get out there. "I want you to pick one partner to stick with" the teacher said. Duo went up to Usagi. She nodded and stuck together. The teacher counted the pairs and split them up into groups.  
  
Usagi and Duo had a blast. They first went to the three legged race. They won that one by a long shot. Usagi had almost tripped but Duo had kept her up. They laughed all the way. Next they both did the frisbee throw. Duo came in first and Usagi came in third. Duo's was far past all of the others. Usagi had watched it soar over everyone else's. It had been a really good throw. Duo and Usagi did the fifty yard dash next. This was a close one. Duo and Usagi were the fastest kids in fourth grade but since they both were fast it was a race between them. It seemed like a 100 yard dash to Usagi. She kept her legs up and moved them as fast as she could. Duo was right behind her but then he used a sudden burst of energy and was an inch in front of her. The finish line was two seconds away. Usagi threw herself for the finish line and finished an inch in front of Duo. Duo slapped hands with her and they continued to the next station.  
  
After all the stations were done they had and Olympic kind of program. The first, second and third winners from each game and each group and had them go against each other. Usagi and Duo were in many of them. Usagi lined up next to Duo on the finish line. They were doing the 50 yard dash first. Usagi saw Kelly and Justin next to them.  
  
  
  
Usagi pointed them out to Duo. He nodded. They knew that they would have some tricks up their sleeves so they moved a couple people down. Kelly gritted her teeth. She had wanted to trip one of them. The whistle sounded and They all took off. Usagi and Duo were behind Kelly and Justin but they were catching up fast. Usagi came up to them and stared straight ahead. She saw the finish line. Duo came up to her. They both smiled and nodded at each other. They both took a burst of energy and passed both of them. Usagi again finished before Duo. They both were listed on the chart and they went to the next program. The three legged race.  
  
The ropes were tied around Duo and Usagi's leg. They stood at the finish line and waited for the whistle. Duo put his arm around Usagi and they got in a ready position. The whistle sounded and they ran off. They started out behind everyone but then they got ahead. Usagi felt like she would collapse but she didn't stop. She looked at Duo and smiled at him. They both laughed and crossed the finish line.  
  
In the end Usagi and Duo won many of the games in the end they had a big trophy for the most athletic pair. Duo and Usagi sat tired in the big crowd. They breathed heavily as they took in fresh air. Usagi saw a teacher go up in front of the crowd of fourth graders and stand by the trophy. Usagi looked around at the crowd. She looked at others she thought would get the trophy. She didn't think she had a chance. The teacher cleared her throat and looked around at all the kids. "We hope you had a lot of fun today and this whole year. We hope you had fun even if you do not win. We hope you all have a good time in fifth grade and enjoy the summer" the teacher said. She held out the clipboard with the scores and read it through. "And the winning pair for the trophy is......" Usagi closed her eyes and wondered if she would win. Did she have a chance? "Duo and Usagi" the teacher finally announced. Usagi smiled and opened her eyes. "You go get it" she said to Duo. He nodded and got up from his spot on the grass to receive the trophy. He took the trophy form the teacher happily and went back to sit down. He let Usagi hold it as she examined its features. The kids around them also looked at what they had won.  
  
Usagi sat next to Duo on the bus but was very quiet. She had a secret she was not going to tell him. His birthday party was two days away and she had saved up her money for a really great gift. She didn't care if she spent all of her money. She really wanted to have this special present. Only her mom knew about this. She didn't like the fact that Usagi was buying such a large present but was going to let her. She was going to get him a karaoke machine for Duo. He still loved to sing. He said that one day he would have his own band and he would perform for tons of people. She had wanted to get this for him for a long time. She had done so many things for this money. Finally today she was going to buy it for him. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. She hoped he would enjoy his present. She looked over at Duo and saw he was still admiring the trophy. Usagi smiled. "You keep it" she said sincerely. "But what about you?" he asked worried if she might want it too. His friend deserved it. "I want you to have it" she said. "No" Duo said shaking his head. "I'll be mad if you don't take it" Usagi said giving a fake pout and crossing her arms. Duo smirked. "Fine" he said smiling. "Thank you" Usagi said smiling. "Think of it as a reminder of me and this day" she said. He nodded and held the trophy tighter.  
  
  
  
Duo walked in his house with the trophy in his hands. He was surprised that Usa had not wanted to come. She said she had had somewhere to go. He brought the trophy up the stairs and into his room. His mom walked by. "Where did you get that?" she asked surprised. "Me and Usagi won it for being the most athletic pair" he said proudly. He looked up and down the trophy. He knew it was just a trophy but him and his best friend had won it. That was what made it special. "Where is Usagi?" his mom asked. "She had to go somewhere with her mom" he answered. His mom nodded. "Did you have a good year?" she asked. Duo shrugged at her question. "Yeah I guess" he answered. His mom always asked how his day was at school. "Duo I have some news I need to tell you" she said.  
  
He looked up hoping it was good. "Me and your father think this is the best for you" she said starting. Duo nodded he knew he did not want to upset his mom and dad. They meant a lot to him. "You will not be attending this school next year. Next year you will be going to a boarding school known for its academics." She said. Duo's eyes widened. He would not be in school anymore with Usagi. He might never see her again! That was all he could think about. "Where?" he finally stuttered out. "In Florida" she answered. "That's across the country" she answered for him. "The school's name is Washington academy" she said. Duo nodded. He didn't want to displease his parents. He didn't want to go. Not that he would get homesick or anything but what about Usagi? Would he ever see her again? The questions encircled his head. "Sounds good!" Duo said with a fake smile. He walked past his mom and into his room and shut the door. He was only going to go to this school to make his parents happy. He knew they wanted him to have a good education. He knew Usagi wouldn't be happy. They could write to each other but they wouldn't see each other. 'He could end school early and come back' he thought.  
  
Duo laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. What if nobody liked him there? Duo knew he would look weird with the braid and all but he didn't care. Images flashed of times he had spent with his best friends. He wouldn't be there to see her grow up. He wouldn't be there to see her become the famous author she had wanted to be. Would she not tell him secrets when he left? Would she keep many things hidden? He didn't care if she did. She would always be a best friend to him. He wondered what would happen If he didn't see her for years but then came back. She would probably look much different. He wouldn't be there to watch her back. He wouldn't be there after school to do homework with her. Would she cry once he told her he was going away? He knew she would. He noted in his head that he would have to write her every week to see how she was doing. Would they never see each other again? Duo watched his fan move in slow circles. He looked outside his window. He saw Usagi's car pull in the drive -way. Should he tell her now? He got up off his bed and paced around his room. This was going to be tough for him and all of his friends; especially Usagi. His best friend.  
  
Hey! I hope you liked that chapter!!!!!! I have bee writing a lot. I also have taken time to read more fanfics so you know. Anyways.. I hope you like it so far! Usako ^_^ 


	5. Promise Me You Won't Be Sad

Hey!!! Here is the fifth chapter!!! I hope you liked the last chapter! I am going to say again that I don't own these characters!!!!!!!!! I hope you write reviews! Have fun reading!  
  
Usagi hid Duo's present in the closet and walked up to her room. She looked out the window and sighed. She couldn't wait till Duo's birthday. She wondered if he would use as time went on. Maybe they could sing together on it. Usagi loved to sing and dance but her favorite thing to do was write stories. She had told Duo she had wanted to become a famous writer. He said he hoped she got a medal or something. Usagi had let him read her stories. Duo said he had liked them a lot. She had always liked his support. She had always given him support about singing. He was always into making up songs. Usagi continued into her thoughts when her mom yelled for her. "Usagi! Duo's here!" she yelled from downstairs. "Coming!" Usagi yelled back jumping off her bed.  
  
She looked down at the door and saw Duo. He didn't look too happy. Usagi looked confused but went up to him. She wondered why he looked so sad and confused himself. Usagi stood in front of him. "Hi" she greeted him. "Hey" he answered back softly. "Would you like to come in or stand there?" Usagi asked hoping her sense of humor would cheer him up. Duo gave a faint smile and stepped through the door- way. "What's wrong?" she finally asked. "Um I have some bad news" he mumbled. "What about she said bringing him to her room where they could talk. She could see Duo looking at his feet. He trudged into her room and sat in a chair across from her bed. "Well?" Usagi asked. Duo looked up at her. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't he just tell her? "Um I'm going to be leaving" he softly said. "What's so bad about that? You will be coming back. Right?" Usagi asked not knowing what he meant. What if he didn't come back? "That's the point I don't think I will be coming back" Duo mumbled staring at his feet. Usagi gasped and stepped back. "You're, You're kidding........ r..r...right?" She asked with a whimper in her voice. Her voice quivered. He was joking right? Duo had always joked her, but this time it really did seem real. "No" Duo whispered. Usagi's eyes teared up. Her best friend was leaving and not coming back. "Where are you going?" Usagi asked. "Florida" Duo answered. Usagi nodded. She stared at the floor. "We will still be friends forever, right?" Usagi asked. Duo nodded. "I will be attending school here till I am grown up" he said. Usagi nodded and bit her lip to keep her tears from coming out of her eyes. "I really have no choice" Duo said. Usagi understood she just didn't want to lose her best friend. All the fun times they had had were going to go down the drain. Duo was the best friend she had ever had. Who would be there to encourage her to write? Who would be there for him to encourage him on his dreams of singing and being a doctor?  
  
  
  
Usagi looked up at the ceiling and looked at the fan as it spun around. Her tears were going to come out. She knew that if she faced the ceiling they wouldn't come out. She tried to keep her sobs and cries inside of herself. But this was too hard. Duo and her were supposed to stick with each other. They had promised to always be friends.  
  
Duo looked at Usagi. He knew she was trying not to cry. He would miss her so much. He wanted her there at his side when he became a singer or a doctor. He wanted to be there for her when she would write her first book. He wanted to be by her side if she was having a tough time. He knew that their friendship was very strong and now it seemed it was getting torn apart. He could still call and write her right? But would they start to hide secrets from each other and break their friendship? He shook the thought. They would always be best friends no matter what. Even if he never saw her again. He looked at Usagi and saw she was about to cry. He didn't want her to cry. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that they were always going to be friends. He knew that was what she was thinking.  
  
Usagi continued to stare at the ceiling. She didn't want to cry in front of Duo. He saw her and knew she was hurt. He walked up to her and tipped her chin down. He held his hand to her cheek. Usagi sadly stared at him. Her eyes could not hold the tears anymore. They freely trailed down her face. Her stream of tears were continuing non -stop. "I don't want you to leave" she whispered. Duo nodded. He came up to her and hugged her holding her in his embrace. She continued to cry softly. "I don't want to leave either" he whispered in her ear trying to soothe her. Why was he getting all soft? Was it because he really didn't want to leave either? Or was it because of something else? He could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears. He let go of her and stared straight at her. He knew if that she acted like this she was going to be a miserable wreck.  
  
"You have to promise me something" he said. She nodded still crying. "You must not be sad and you will have fun the rest of the summer" he said. Usagi was struck by this question. This was going to be hard for her. She was never going to see her best friend again probably and here he was asking her to be happy. She knew though that she had to promise him. She nodded wiping her tear streaked face. "Promise me one thing" she said to him. "What?" he asked. "We will see each other again and we will always look for each other" she said. Duo couldn't say for sure that he would see her again but he knew if he promised then he would try with all of his might to see her again. He nodded. "A promise" he said extending his arm. She took it and shook it lightly. He looked up at her. "Please don't cry. You don't look good with tears" he said. He hoped he could cheer her up. She nodded and smiled faintly. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said leaving her room waving. She nodded and watched him as he left.  
  
  
  
Usagi wrapped the karaoke machine on the one side she was doing. Her mom was doing the wrapping on the other side. Usagi was glad she was getting him a big present this year since he was leaving. She had promised him she wouldn't be sad so she had not cried after that incident. She wondered if she would cry at the airport though when she saw him off to Florida. He left in a week. Usagi wish there was more time with him. She valued him as good friend. Just a friend. Everyone thought that they were boyfriend girlfriend but Usagi and Duo had shaken that thought. They were just friends; nothing more. Usagi still valued him a lot as a friend though. She wished that he wouldn't leave her side. He was always fun to be with. When Usagi's mind came upon the boyfriend situation she wondered whom she would fall in love with. She wanted a handsome and fun boy who would care for her and watch her wherever she went. She didn't want love till she was older though. Usagi shook the thought and placed a bow on the present. "There. All done" her mom said cheerfully. Usagi smiled. She couldn't wait till Duo got this. She also had another something for him that she would give him personally. It was a necklas charm with a moon on it. It said friends forever. She knew Duo might not want to wear it but he could keep it.  
  
  
  
Usagi took a shower and got dressed in a tank top and a pair of jean shorts. She didn't care what she wore. As long as she attended then she was fine. She blow dried her hair and looked in the mirror at herself. She hadn't changed much since Duo and her had met. She wondered what she would look like when he saw her again. That is if he ever did see her again. Usagi shook her head. They would find each other some day. She knew it. She could feel it. She put her hair up in odangos and walked downstairs. "Ready?" her mom asked. "Yep" she answered. Usagi grabbed her card on the table and went over to the karaoke machine. "I'll get it" her mom said coming behind her and carefully picking it up. Usagi nodded and got the door for her. Usagi knew her father would be coming later to greet Duo at his party. Her father knew that Duo was a good friend to her. Usagi closed the door behind them and they walked to Duo's house. Usagi checked her watch. They were a little early but that didn't matter. Duo said they could come early. Usagi didn't want to come late and get an audience over the huge present.  
  
  
  
Usagi knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door slowly opened and there stood an excited Duo. He smiled and had them come in. Duo's mom came up to them and smiled. "You can put the present right over there" she said pointing to a place in the dinning room. Mrs.Tsukino went over and gently placed the present in the dining room. Duo's eyes fell upon the present and they widened. He had no clue what it was but whatever it was sure was big. He looked back at Usagi and then looked at his mom. "Can we go in the fort for a while?" he asked his mom. "Sure" she answered sweetly. Both moms watched as their children went outside to play. Mrs.Tsukino sighed. Usagi would have a hard time adjusting without Duo here.  
  
Usagi sat next to Duo and looked at the clouds above them. This was going to be one of their last times in the fort. She looked over at Duo and saw he was thinking too. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him. "What it will be like in my new school" he said sighing. "What about you?" he asked her. "Well this is probably one of our last times together in the fort she said continuing to watch the clouds in the sky. They were like cotton balls that had been stretched. She wanted to touch one and bring it to her. Usagi held her hand out and traced the figure of the cloud. Duo watched as she ran her hand through thin air. Usagi's hand fell to her side and she rested her head on his shoulder. Duo didn't mind that much. She always did this. Duo rested his head on hers and they both looked at the sky. Usagi wish he would be here every day so they could do this. The silence was broken when Duo's mom came out. "Duo! More guests have arrived!" she yelled. Duo took his head off Usagi's and waited for her to remove hers from his shoulder. They both climbed down the fort and went inside for the party.  
  
The party was very noisy inside but very fun. First everyone played around waiting for the last guests to arrive. Usagi didn't mind being around boys. After Duo's mom got them to settle down they started to play games. Duo's mom continued to take pictures. Duo was smiling for the camera so many times he knew at the end of the day his mouth would be sore. In one of the pictures Usagi had her arm wrapped over Duo's shoulder and Duo the same. They both smiled and said cheese. Duo's mom said that would be a great picture when they got it developed.  
  
Later after the games were done they had pizza and cake. Duo's cake had a space shuttle on it and it was flying toward the moon. The cake had 10 candles. Duo was only a couple months older than Usagi. Duo blew the candles and made a wish. He told no one his wish although Usagi could guess what it was.  
  
After cake they all sat around a chair in the living room where they waited for Duo to open the presents. Everyone wanted theirs opened first. Usagi just watched and smiled. She wanted hers last. She watched as Duo opened all kinds of different things such as squirt guns and models of things to build.  
  
One large present remained after a while and it sat alone. Duo's mom carefully carried it to Duo. It was obviously heavy. Duo looked at it with a curious face. This one he had no clue of what it was. His mom took a picture of him and then he grabbed the card. He slowly and carefully opened it. It said, 'Hope all of your birthday wishes come true' 'From, Usagi'. After that it had a little ps. 'I hope you have fun with this in your new school'. Duo smiled and looked at Usagi. She blushed and waited for him to open it. He tore the wrapping paper off and threw it aside. His eyes widened and his mouth was wide opened. Everyone looked at it. Duo didn't know what to say. He looked at Usagi dumbfounded. She just giggled and waited for him to say something. "This is sooo awesome!" he exclaimed. Everyone gathered around it and looked at its features. Usagi stayed behind but just smiled. She knew right now she was happy. She had forgotten Duo had gone anywhere. She was happy that Duo was happy.  
  
For the rest of the night everyone played with the Karaoke machine. Duo and Usagi sung a song of Duos that he had made up. They all laughed and watched them sing and dance around. After about an hour some of the guests started to leave. Soon Usagi was the last one there. She helped clean up the mess for Duo's mom as they threw away wrapping paper.  
  
Finally Usagi's mom came to pick her up. "It's time to go" she said ushering Usagi to come. Usagi nodded and looked back at Duo. "See you tomorrow" Usagi said waving. "Bye Usa! Thanks for the karaoke machine!" Duo yelled after her waving. Usagi could not get her smile to come off her face. She knew she was sad that Duo was leaving but she was also glad she had made him happy. She looked up at her mom and they walked back home.  
  
Hey I hope you liked this chapter and I am right now working on my next one so it should be out soon. I hope you like it so far! Ja ne! Usako 


	6. Goodbye

Hi! I hoped you liked the last chapter! I know it may have been sad. I'm going to continue writing. This chapter is right before Duo leaves so after that I'm going to have a couple of chapters with letters and stuff. OK well ne ways I don't own any of these characters! I hope you like this chapter! See ya! Usako  
  
Usagi walked over to the fort. It was around six and her and Duo were meeting. She climbed the stairs and found Duo was not there. She shrugged to herself and sat against the wall. She took a big breath of fresh air. It was quiet and peaceful. Her hand fell to her pocket and grasped her gift in her pocket. It was the necklace she had bought. It had best friends on it. She hoped Duo would keep it with him while he was gone. He didn't have to wear it but he could at least keep it to remind him of their friendship. She looked at his house and saw the back door open. She smiled and watched him as he came to the fort.  
  
Duo sat next to Usagi and leaned against the fort wall. There was not much to say. He was leaving tomorrow and he knew Usagi was having a hard time believing that; so was he. He didn't want to leave his parents. He didn't want to leave his home, his town, his friends and his school. He didn't want to leave Usagi. He heard leaves rustling on the trees as the wind blew them. It was too silent. He looked over at Usagi and saw her face. It showed emotions beyond anyone could imagine. It showed sorrow, loneliness and peacefulness. It also showed nothing. She stared into blank space. Duo didn't like her silence. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Say something" he said glumly staring at the ground.  
  
"Like what?" she asked him. He shrugged.  
  
"Anything" he answered sighing.  
  
"You promised" he added. Usagi nodded.  
  
  
  
"Hold your hand out" she said to him plainly.  
  
He looked confused.  
  
"Close your eyes and do what I say" Usagi said giggling.  
  
Duo smiled glad she was happier and did what she said. He felt her soft light hand hit his hand. He felt her drop something cold and solid in his hand. She closed his hand and looked at his face studying it.  
  
"Can I open it?" Duo asked his eyes still closed.  
  
Usagi giggled. "Yes" she finally said.  
  
He opened his eyes and his hand. In his hand was a silver necklace with a moon and a star on it. It said forever. He studied it looking at it. He knew it would remind him of Usagi all the time. He clutched it in his hand. He looked up at her. Around her neck was a necklace that looked exactly like his but it said 'friends' on it. He smiled. She had been hiding this present. He had also been hiding one from her. It was a teddy bear. He knew she would hold on to it forever.  
  
"Thank you" he said looking into her eyes. She smiled back. He gazed into her endless blue eyes and searched them. This time they showed happiness and sorrow in them.  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw everything in them. Right now though they showed happiness. She broke the silence and asked,  
  
"What time is it?" Duo glanced at his watch and looked back at her.  
  
"Six ten" he answered. She nodded. She wanted to be with him till he got on the plane.  
  
"Are we sleeping in the fort tonight?" she asked him remembering their plans.  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah" he answered plainly.  
  
She nodded. "Should we get everything set up?" she suggested.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Duo said grinning.  
  
Usagi nodded and climbed down the fort.  
  
"I'll go get my stuff and I'll meet you back here" Usagi said to him. He nodded and ran off to his house.  
  
Usagi dragged her sleeping bag and pillow to the fort. She slowly got closer and closer. When she got to the steps she threw all of her stuff up and climbed up after it. She was half on the stairs when she noticed what she had done. Underneath her stuff was a figure.  
  
"Ooops!" she said covering her mouth trying to keep in her giggle. Duo threw the stuff off of him and gave her a sly grin. Usagi just laughed. She loved it when he did that. Duo rolled his eyes crossing his arms. "Ok. Let's set up" he announced. Usagi nodded and grabbed her stuff. She neatly laid them out on the floor of the fort next to Duo. She didn't like sleeping outside but if Duo was with her she didn't mind.  
  
It was nine o'clock and Usagi and Duo were laying down in the fort. They stared at the stars and tried to find forms they could trace. Usagi put her hand in the air and pointed with her finger. She traced a heart.  
  
Duo laughed. He pointed with his own finger and traced a figure of a gun.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "That's all you ever think about!" she exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
They both laughed. Usagi looked in the sky again. There were billions of stars out. It was really easy to find any figure. Usagi's eyes caught attention to another cluster of stars. She traced them and it formed into a microphone. Duo's eyes widened.  
  
"Good one" he said. Usagi faintly smiled. They both looked back in the sky. They just stared for a while. Just then a brilliant flash went across the sky. Usagi gasped. She closed her eyes.  
  
She had to make a wish. 'I wish that one day I will see Duo again' she silently said in her head.  
  
Duo saw it too. He closed his eyes to make a wish. 'I wish that one day I will see Usa again'. Usagi sighed. It probably wouldn't come true. She knew it was wishful thinking but she could always wish couldn't she? She looked over at Duo. His eyes were closed; he was also making a wish.  
  
She wondered if they had made the same wish. Sometimes when two different people wished it had a better chance of coming true.  
  
She kept thinking and stared at the sky. Her eyelids started to droop. She was laying down in her sleeping bag but she was still cold. She looked at Duo and saw that he was still looking for figures in the sky. She smiled. She was glad he was still here. He was leaving tomorrow. She shivered slightly. Her head slowly fell to his chest and rested there. Her legs were spread in front of her. Duo looked down at her and smiled. He was glad she wasn't crying. He knew she would tomorrow though. He hated to see her cry. He wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm. He leaned back on his pillow and shut his eyes. They both fell asleep like this and didn't move at all.  
  
  
  
Duo woke up in the morning to hear all of the birds chirping outside. He saw that Usagi was still lying on his chest so he didn't move. Her hair was everywhere and was tangled in big knots. Duo looked at her innocent face and smiled. She shifted in her sleep and her head moved across his chest. He watched her as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. "Morning" she said cheerfully stretching her arms out. Duo looked up at her. "I probably need to get ready" he said to her. She nodded and got up. Duo got out of his sleeping bag and rolled it up. Usagi threw her things out of the fort and climbed down. "Catch!" she heard Duo yelled. She turned around and caught his falling things. She laughed and saw him climbing down the fort steps. "I'll see you in two hours" he said checking his watch. She nodded and went to her house to get ready for the car ride to the airport.  
  
  
  
Usagi knocked on Duo's door and waited for someone to open it. The door slowly opened and there stood Duo. Usagi had an emotionless face and she was half staring into space. "Come in" he said to her silent figure. She nodded and stepped in the house. "Please say something" Duo pleaded. Usagi didn't know what to say. There was nothing to talk about. "I don't know what to say" she spilled out. Duo nodded. "You have to keep your promise" he said. She nodded but knew when they reached the airport she would be crying uncontrollably. "I don't know if I can stop myself from crying" she said softly. "I will let you cry once more but after that no more. Tears aren't you" he said truthfully. She rose her head to look up at him. She nodded slowly. "Ready to go?" Duo's mom interrupted. They both nodded and went to the car.  
  
  
  
Usagi stared out the car window and watched as things went by. She didn't want to believe that Duo was actually going away. Her heart wouldn't believe it. It just made her more confused. She looked at Duo. He had the same kind of face as she did. She wondered what would happen once he left. She would continue school and he would continue his own life. Usagi wished they would meet again. She needed it to happen.  
  
They all walked up to the gate and saw people sitting around waiting to board the plane. "Remember Duo, someone will be there to pick you up. Her name is Ms. Covey. Be polite" his mom said putting her hands on his shoulders. Duo nodded and looked at Usagi. His mom stepped back and let them be alone. "I'll write you every week" Duo said to her sad face. "Me too" she answered. "I'll call you when I can but that may be never" he said remembering that his mom said that they were not allowed to use the phones. Usagi nodded and tried to hold back her tears. "You can't leave now" she said sniffling. "I have to" Duo answered putting his hands on her shoulders. Duo saw that she was staring at the ground. Why did she have to cry? Duo remembered what he was keeping in his book-bag and opened it up. "Here. This is for you to keep" he said handing her a teddy bear. Usagi slowly took it from him and read what it said. 'Friends Forever'. Usagi tried her best to smile at Duo. "Thank you" she said looking at him. Just then they announced the boarding of Duo's flight. Usagi could feel the tears coming to her. Her eyes turned glassy. Duo looked at her sadly. He was leaving.  
  
Suddenly Usagi ran forward and clutched his shirt holding her head to his chest. Her tears spilled out. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to her comforting her. He could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears. "Don't worry we will see each other" he said soothingly. She nodded her head. "Please don't let go" she whispered. "I'm sorry Usa" he said softly. "LAST CALL FLIGHT TO FLORIDA" they heard. Duo let go of her. "I'll miss you" he said staring at her tear stained face. He kissed her fore head. "Me too" she answered surprised at his action.. He tipped her chin up so she looked straight at him. They stared at each other for a while. Usagi stood on her tiptoe- toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Usa, Bye mom, dad!" Duo said waving walking onto the boarding area. "Bye Duo!" Usagi yelled after him waving. She studied him for a bit taking her last glimpse at him and then he disappeared.  
  
Duo sat in his seat and buckled up. He touched his cheek where Usagi had kissed him. He felt something he had never felt before. He stared out his plane window and saw Usagi and his parents waving. He waved back but he didn't think they saw him. He took a good glance at Usagi and studied her. This would be the last time he would see her like this. Just then the plane started to move and his family and best friend disappeared from sight.  
  
Usagi and the Maxwell's watched as Duo's plane took off and then headed back to the car. Usagi stared at the ground as she followed them. She would see Duo again but not for a long time. "I miss you already" Usagi whispered in a sniffle. She then remembered her promise to Duo and stopped crying. 'You'll always be my best friend' she thought. She lifted her head and followed Duo's parents to the car.  
  
Hey! I know that was sad! I hope you keep reading this! Don't worry this story will be good! I hope you like it and write reviews! Ja ne! Usako 


	7. Letters and a Miracle

Hey! Here is the seventh chapter!!!! Just to let you know I will be on vacation where there are no computers so I will not be writing the next chapters for a week. I sorry!!!! I will also be in school so it may slow me down a bit but I will try my best to continue at a normal pace. I hope you like this chapter!!!!! Usako  
  
  
  
Usagi looked out the window of her room as she sat at her desk. Snow -flakes fell slowly from the sky. She flipped her pencil around as she looked outside. Her hair dangled to the floor as she sat in her chair. It now reached her waist. She was now 5'4" and was still the fastest runner in her grade. It was quiet and peaceful. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine everything the right way. She remembered the day her best friend had left. It had been three years since that day. Duo and her had continued to write every week. Duo said he continued his singing. He had been in the middle school plays every year. Usagi remembered herself like that. She had also been in her school plays. She looked at the paper in front of her. It only said Dear, Duo. She could not think of anything to write right now. There was not much happening. It was during Christmas break and she was cooped inside the house. There was nothing that had been going on at school. There were lots of tests and projects but she had managed to get through a lot of them. She was getting straight A's and was in many school programs. She wondered what seventh grade was like for Duo. She brought her pencil to her paper to her paper and started to write. She hoped her letter didn't sound weird. She stared out the window and wondered what Duo was doing at the very moment.  
  
Duo sat at his desk as he stared at his piece of paper. He was now 5'7" and his braid was a little past mid back. It was blank and he could think of nothing to say. He looked through his small window and saw that it was raining and cloudy. He hated these days. There was nothing to do. He remembered back in Connecticut when it would snow. He loved the snow. Him and Usagi would make big forts of snow only. It didn't snow in Florida. He wondered if he would ever go back there. He would be able to see Usagi. It felt like he hadn't seen her in a millennium but it had only been three years. He remembered he was still a couple months older than she was. He wondered if she was playing in the snow now. He wondered if she had changed a lot. Even though she had written to him she had not told him everything. Otherwise it would take days just to write one letter for a week's worth. It sort of went the same way for him. He wondered if they would still be best friends if he were to go back. He knew she would still be his best friend. They had made a promise. He knew it sounded sort of weird but he still treasured that promise. Most boys would just break it and forget it but he was different. He wanted to be Usagi's friend forever. They would always be friends.  
  
Duo started to write when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he said. The door opened and there stood Quatre. "Lunch time" he said to Duo. "OK hold on let me finish this letter" he said licking his lips. Quatre nodded and left. Duo had made four really good friends while at his school. They were Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero. All though Wufei and Heero always tried to kill him for him joking he still thought they were good friends. Wufei was Chinese and had black slick hair that he put into a small ponytail. He thought that all onna's were weak. Heero had messy brown hair and was always grunting. He always hid his emotions. Trowa was the tallest and he had brown hair that practically stuck out in front of him. He was the smartest and the quietest of the group. Quatre was Arabian and he had blond hair that was neatly combed. He came from a rich family. He was always polite and smart. They all had liked singing and Duo was trying to persuade them to start a band. Duo finished his letter and ran out the door.  
  
  
  
Usagi walked to her homeroom class with her four friends. They had all been friends since Duo had left her. They all had been sort of depressed and sort of met out of the blue. On Usagi's right side was Minako and Rei and on her left side was Ami and Makoto. Minako and Usagi were like look a-likes but Minako did not put her hair up. She let it hang loosely down her back. She was always hyper and loved to go shopping with Usagi. Ami had short blue hair and she was the braniac of the group. She took extra tests and studied for fun. Rei had raven black hair and had a short temper. Rei could sense things sometimes before they happened, she had some kind of sixth sense. Makoto was the tallest and she had brown hair put in a ponytail. She was the strongest seventh grader around. She had gotten in trouble many times for punching someone. Usagi looked inside her binder and pulled out her note from Duo. She hadn't had time to read it yet. She walked into her homeroom and sat down to Minako. She continued to read while they waited for the bell to ring. Usagi had not told them about Duo because it would only give her memories. "Usagi?" the teacher called checking for attendance. As if in a spell Usagi raised her hand to let the teacher know she was there. Just as she did Minako spotted the letter. She grabbed it from Usagi and started to read it. "Give it back!" Usagi growled snatching it from Minako. "Who's Duo?" she asked in a whisper. "None of your business" Usagi murmured. Minako gave a sly grin but then paid attention to what the teacher was saying.  
  
  
  
"Why won't you tell me?" Minako asked for the millionth time. Usagi's hands turned into fists. She just ignored Minako and sat down at the table with her lunch. Rei had a surprised face. "I've never seen you this mad" Rei said wondering what was going on. Usagi gave her a glare that made Rei immediately shut up. "She has a letter from this guy named......." Minako was cut off by Usagi putting her hand over her mouth. "Shut up!" Usagi said. Minako nodded and sat back down. They all stared at the table. Just then Makoto broke the silence. " Why are you keeping a secret from us?" she asked. Usagi glared at her but Makoto was not afraid. She could out beat Usagi anytime so she didn't care. Usagi sighed. She didn't really want to tell them. She made up her mind and decided to tell them. "Me and Duo were best friends when we were five and when we were 10 he moved away to Florida to a boarding school." She said in one big sentence. "And you still wrote each other?" Ami asked. Usagi nodded and picked up her piece of pizza and brought it to her mouth. "oooohhhh" Minako said nodding. Usagi decided not to talk about it anymore and decided not to talk.  
  
Minako looked at her and looked around the room. She decided to change the subject. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye and decided to make that the subject. She leaned over and whispered in Usagi's ear. "Derek seems to have something for you, he has been staring at you all day" Minako said. Usagi turned around and saw Derek who waved to her. Usagi blushed and smiled. She turned back to her table. Derek was one of the popular eighth graders. He had dirty blonde hair that was put into spikes. Minako just laughed. Usagi blushed and stayed quiet for the rest of lunch. She wondered if Duo was like this. Would he be popular over the years?  
  
  
  
  
  
After a couple of years Duo and Usagi had slowed down writing to each other. Homework had become more intense. There seemed to be no extra time. They continued with their programs and continued to be best friends. They still wished to see each other over the years. It had been four more years and it was during the summer right before their senior year that something would happen that would change them forever.  
  
  
  
Duo walked into his dorm after being with his friends. He flipped through the mail he had picked up. He sat on his bed and looked at them. He put the stuff he didn't need in the trash and then he went through the important mail. His eyes also looked around the room. Papers of his songs were everywhere. His group had started a band when they had entered high -school. He looked at one of the letters. It was from his parents. He ripped it open and started to read it. Dear, Duo  
  
We hope your summer is going great and we hope you are having fun. We just wanted to ask you something and hope you might answer us quickly. We know you have been gone for a long time and we are glad that your grades are good. We were wondering if you wanted to spend your last year of high -school back at home. We hope you give us a quick reply. It doesn't matter if you want to stay we could understand. Thanks a lot. Love mom and dad.  
  
Duo read it over and over again. He couldn't believe what was happening. He could actually go home. He would see all of his old friends and he could see his parents. He could see Usagi. His eyes widened. He hadn't seen her in seven years. What would she be like? He felt something deep down that he couldn't explain but then his mind jumped. Then Duo remembered his friends here. He would have to leave them here. He wondered what to do. He had to send a reply with his answer. This was going to be tough. If he moved back he would break up the band. He walked out the door and decided to go talk to his friends.  
  
  
  
Duo knocked on Quatre's door and waited for him to come. He had told his friends to all meet there. The door opened and Quatre stood there. "Come in" he said politely. Duo nodded and came in. The rest of the guys were already there. Wufei was leaning against the bed with his arms crossed. Heero was in a corner of a room next to Trowa. Duo walked in the quiet room. "So why are we here Maxwell?" Wufei asked annoyed. Duo stood in front of them. "Um, I got a letter from my parents saying I could go home for my last year of high -school and I wanted to know what you thought" Duo said as he waited for an answer. Wufei raised an eyebrow. "You should go back and visit your parents" Quatre said. Duo nodded. "What about our band?" Trowa asked. "That's the problem" Duo said. They all nodded. "I wish you could all come with me" Duo said. "Maybe we can" Quatre said. Duo was shocked. Then he remembered that three of his friends didn't have parents anymore so they could go anywhere they wanted. Quatre had a dad that he never saw that was always on business. "I could get my dad to pay for somewhere to stay" Quatre said. Duo was still frozen in shock. "R.really?" he asked. Quatre nodded. "I don't care what we do" Heero said. Duo smiled. "Well?" he asked. They all nodded. Duo almost jumped and ran around the dorm but then remembered he had to write a response. "I have to go" Duo murmured. They all nodded and Duo left to go write a reply.  
  
  
  
Usagi opened her door of her house. It was nine and she had just been out with Derek. They had started dating not long ago. He had a short temper and liked to hang out but Usagi didn't mind. She liked Derek. Though she knew something deep down made her feel uneasy when she was with Derek. "I'll see you tomorrow" Derek said. She nodded and stared into his eyes. There was nothing to them. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. The kiss felt plain. His breath smelled like beer and he hadn't shaved in a while. She could feel him trying to get another kiss but then she broke it. "I..I have to go" Usagi said. He nodded and went back to his car. Usagi shut the door behind her. She heard voices in the kitchen and she slowly walked in.  
  
In the kitchen was her mom and dad with the Maxwells. They were all talking. "Hello" Usagi said cheerfully. "Hey sweetheart" her mom said. "What's going on?" Usagi asked. She knew the Maxwells and her parents never were together this late. There was something fishy going on and she knew that for sure. They all stared at each other. "Here" Mrs. Maxwell said handing Usagi a letter. Usagi read it slowly.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
I would love to come back home. I will be coming back in a week. Some of my friends are coming with me and they will be staying somewhere else. I can't wait to see everyone. Say hello to Usagi for me! Sincerely, Duo.  
  
Usagi read it over and over again. She couldn't believe what she was reading. It almost seemed impossible. Duo was coming back! Her long lost friend. A smile developed on her face. What would he look like? She remembered that they had always been with each other. She remembered him leaving and now he was coming back. What if they weren't friends anymore? 'Impossible' a voice said. They were still best friends. They would always be friends, just friends. But deep down Usagi felt something she had never felt before. What was it? It was like the urge to run up Duo and tell him everything and hug him to death. Usagi wondered what Duo would think of Derek. Usagi knew it would be quiet interesting. She knew that they would not get along. Usagi didn't care though. Duo was coming back and that's what mattered. She would see her best friend again. She went upstairs and sat on her bed and was lost in all of her thoughts.  
  
Hey! I hope you liked that chapter! Please forgive me if I don't write another in a week. As I said I will be on vacation away from all computers. Sniffle. I want to continue typing. O well I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you write reviews. Ja ne! Usako 


	8. Seven Years Difference

Hey I know I am writing early. I am cramming this in right before vacation so probably after this chapter I won't be writing for about a week. Sorry I am going to be very busy. I will try my best though. I should have some time during the weekends, I hope you like this chapter! Usako  
  
Duo walked off the plane and into the airport. He remembered how it had looked when he had left. It was the same. His friends stood next to him. Duo looked around and then spotted his parents. He casually walked up not wanting to cause a scene by running up to them. "Duo!" his mom shrieked. He gave a smile and let her hug him. He quickly hugged his father and then turned to his friends. "So these are your friends?" his mom immediately asked. Duo nodded. "Yeah. This is Wufei, Heero, Quatre and Trowa" he said pointing to each one of them. "It's nice to meet you all" his mom said. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Maxwell" Quatre said with a polite head nod. His mom smiled and then turned to Duo. "Your friends are taking a different car I suppose?" his mom asked. Duo nodded. The whole group walked through the airport till they got to the front. "I'll see you guys at school" Duo said waving. They all nodded and walked a different direction. Quatre had a limo that was picking them up in five minutes. Duo watched as they disappeared out of view and then he noticed he was already getting in the car. He had barely been paying attention. He sat in the back seat and he stared out the window.  
  
Duo thought the whole car trip. How would Usagi react? How would he? 'That was a stupid question' he thought. 'Why am I acting this way?' he asked himself. He shook his head and tried to shake that thought out. He tried to imagine how she would look. Had she cut her hair? Did she still have it in the same style? Then another question popped in his head. Does she have a boyfriend? 'Why am I asking that?' Duo thought. 'It's none of my business but something inside of me wants her to say no' he thought. He decided to think about the band and the new songs they were working on so he could get the thoughts out of his head.  
  
Usagi stared out her window. Duo was coming home today. She couldn't get him out of her head. Why did she think of him so much? He was just a friend right? Usagi shook that thought. 'He's nothing more than a friend' she thought. 'Or is he?' a voice asked her. 'Stop!' Usagi yelled to herself. She mentally slapped herself. She already had a boyfriend. She knew she was a little uneasy around him but maybe things would turn out OK. Usagi wondered what he would look like. Would he still have his braid? Would he be tall? Would he have a girlfriend? 'That's it!' Usagi yelled mentally. She couldn't take these questions. She had to stay loyal to Derek. Usagi laid her head on her pillow. She was so confused about her life right now. Things were not going well. Yeah sure she still had good grades and all but she felt lonely and unprotected. She felt like she was being influenced by the wrong people. She had been hanging around Derek a lot and his group was a lot different. They went to clubs and danced all night. They drank a lot and smoked. Usagi had avoided all of it but she still didn't like hanging around the group. Derek would always try to get close to her. She had made sure their relationship had stayed as simple as she could make it. He still kissed her on her neck and he still put his hands around her waist. She still felt unprotected though with Derek. Usagi started to cry into her pillow but then remembered Duo was coming. 'What if he saw me like this?' Usagi asked herself. Usagi got off her bed and decided to take a shower.  
  
  
  
Usagi laid on her bed and decided to call Minako. She had blow- dried her hair and put on her make up. She made sure that her tears were not see -able. She dialed Minako's number and waited for someone to answer. "Hello?" Minako answered. "Hey" Usagi said. "Usagi! I haven't heard from you a while! You've been with Derek haven't you?" Minako asked. "Yeah" Usagi answered coolly. "What about your real friends?" Minako asked in her puppy voice. "Sorry" Usagi said trying to cover up. "I'm really sorry" Usagi said. "It's OK" Minako said cheerfully. "Any ways are you going to do the play this coming year?" Minako asked. "Of course" Usagi answered rolling her eyes laughing. Just then Usagi's mom interrupted. "Usagi you have a guest at the door!" her mom exclaimed. Usagi walked to the front of her room door and looked at her mom. "OK hold on" Usagi said to her mom. Usagi put the phone in front of her mouth again. "Minako can I get back to you?" Usagi asked her. "Sure" Minako answered. Usagi turned off the phone and put it in her room. She figured Derek would probably be at the door telling her they were all going driving and asking her to come. Usagi walked on the balcony in front of the door expecting to see Derek but instead she saw someone else.  
  
Usagi slowly walked down the stairs and to the door. She eyed him up and down. It was Duo. His braid was down to his waist and he was much taller. He was muscular and he definitely had a spark to him. It was actually him! Usagi blushed and didn't know what to say. "Hi" she said forcing a smile. "Hey" he answered coolly. Usagi felt speechless. She hadn't seen him in seven years. She could tell it was him all right.  
  
  
  
Duo stared at her up and down. She had changed so much over the years. She had a perfect figure. Her golden hair was in the same style and it reached her knees. Her eyes were as blue as ever. She was thin and she was a perfect height. Her lips gleamed in a special way. Duo forced himself to look her in the eyes. She was much more beautiful. He blushed at himself but then he slapped himself mentally. He didn't know what to say. "I don't know what to say!" he suddenly said. "Me too" Usagi said shaking her head. "Why don't you come around back and we can discuss this there." Usagi said stepping outside and walking to the back yard.  
  
  
  
They both sat down on the swings and stared at each other. "So how's the band?" Usagi asked breaking the silence. "Great. We have written ten songs already and we are going to be recording soon" he said smiling. "Wow" Usagi said surprised. Duo nodded. "So are you going to do the school play this year?" he asked. "Yeah" she answered. "Are you?" she asked him. He thought for a second. "Oh come on! It will be fun!" Usagi said trying to get him to say yes. "Oh all right" he said rolling his eyes. They both moved their swings a bit. "Are you going to try for any sports?" Usagi asked him. "Yeah. I would like to try basketball" he said smiling at her. Usagi blushed, "Me too" she answered. Duo raised an eyebrow. "I'm better than you think" she said smirking. Duo raised his eyebrow again. "Really?" he asked teasingly standing up. His swing moved on it's own as Duo stood there. "Yeah" Usagi said standing up. "Prove it" Duo said smirking and he started to run away. Usagi smiled and then rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
They both ran around for what seemed an hour before Usagi got to him. They both were tired and Usagi was right on his track. She took a burst of energy and lunged herself at him. They rolled on the ground over and over again. Each of them grabbed each other's arms. Twigs and leaves got in their heir as they continued to roll. They both laughed and concentrated on trying to pin each other down. Finally Duo pushed her down with his strength and he pinned her down with his body.  
  
He had finally won. "I won" he said smirking. Usagi rolled her eyes. His body pressed against hers. He still had grip of her arms. He stared into her eyes and was lost in their beauty. He seemed to be mesmerized. Usagi stared into his eyes. She couldn't get out of the lock. They were sincere and held truth. They also held something else, but what? Usagi could feel his breath on her face. Their breaths mingled together. "We finally meet after seven years" she said. "You've changed a lot" Duo replied. Usagi blushed. "So have you" she said sincerely. "It seemed like forever" Usagi added. "I know Duo said nodding understandingly. Duos body felt warm and comforting. It felt protective; something Usagi had not felt in a long time. She was aware of his closeness. "You did miss me, right?" she asked frowning. "Of course!" Duo replied his eyes widening. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked her. Usagi turned her head. "I don't know" she answered. A tear came down her cheek. "What's wrong?" Duo asked. "Nothing" Usagi answered thinking about how worthless her life was right now. Duo grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Hey! We're still best friends" he said, his face now serious. Usagi smiled. He scraped away her tear with his thumb. "Don't cry it doesn't suit you" he said. Usagi laughed and nodded. "Can I get up?" Usagi asked him. Duo blushed but then got off of her. He held out his hand and pulled her up. Usagi looked at him. She then saw Derek's car in front of her house. "I have to go" she said. He nodded and watched her run off.  
  
Duo sat by his window as he watched Usagi run up to some other guy. He saw the boy put his arm around her waist and bring her to his car. Duo felt a pang of jealousy that he couldn't explain. Why was he so jealous? 'You jerk!' He said mentally slapping himself. He couldn't believe his reactions to her. Yet he realized how much she had changed. He didn't want to admit it but she was much more pretty now. Her figure was perfect and her eyes stood out. She almost surprised him too much. He liked her for her though. She was so high spirited. She had goals and dreams like him. Somehow though he knew that she was feeling insecure right now. He could tell it in her face. He could tell she did not like her life right now, but why? Duo really wanted to help his friend but he just didn't know how.  
  
  
  
Usagi sat next to Derek in his car as they went to go meet some friends. She stared out the window. She couldn't get Duo out of her head. He had changed too much. Though she found a question that kept reappearing in her head. Is he more than just a friend? Usagi shook that. He was just a friend; A really nice one. Derek looked over at her. "What's wrong" he asked her. "Nothing" Usagi said shaking her head. Derek gave her a confused look. "Really it's nothing I'm just thinking how summer is just flying by" Usagi lied. Derek raised an eyebrow but didn't protest to her weird answer. Usagi continued to space out. She right now feel like being with Derek but she didn't want to exactly break up either. Usagi sighed but then turned to him and smiled. "So where are we going?" she asked finally.  
  
Hey! I found out that I have extra time before I leave so here is this chapter! I hope you like this one! They finally meet! Ja ne! Usako 


	9. Unkown Feelings

Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter! I'm so sorry I havn't written in a long time. There is an explanation at the bottom if you have to know. I am typing as fast as I can! I really want to finish this story! I like it myself. O well I hope you. Like it so far! See ya! Usako  
  
  
  
Duo led the group in the basement and they started to set up the instruments. They set it in the back so they had more space. Duo played the guitar in the band and he treasured it very much. Wufei played the drums and was always set up in the back. Quatre, Trowa and Heero played other guitars and different instruments. Duo had invited Usagi to come watch them rehearse but he didn't know if she was going to come for sure. Duo set up the speakers and hooked up everything together. Duo seemed to be lost in his thoughts so much that he didn't realize they were done setting up.  
  
The music started up and Duo got ready. He was the lead singer and his part was coming up. The few beats sounded and then Duo started to sing. He was still lost in his thoughts of Usagi. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He shut his eyes and sung as best as he could. Something gave him the courage to do his best, but what? Just then Duo opened his eyes and realized that in front of them was Usagi. He gave her a smile and continued. Then the rest of the gang started to sing. Then his solo came up again. He concentrated on his guitar and continued to sing. He saw Usagi tapping her feet and clapping her hands. Duo looked behind him and saw the guys all had puzzled looks on their head. He had not told them about Usagi. He blushed and continued.  
  
After the song was over Duo looked behind him. "Maxwell, who is this onna?" Wufei asked. Duo frowned, he didn't want Wufei to talk like that about Usagi. "This is Usagi" he said to them all. "She's just a good friend from next door" he answered. Wufei raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. Usagi looked at Duo. He rolled his eyes. Usagi just giggled. "Hello, nice to meet you Miss. Usagi" Quatre said. "Call me Usagi" Usagi said smiling. Quatre blushed but nodded. Usagi introduced herself to the rest of the group and then sat back.  
  
"Sing another song" she said smiling. Duo smirked. "Fine" he answered. He whispered something to Trowa and then got in a position. Trowa started up with the piano but then switched to the guitar. Usagi listened to the beat and let the beat flow through her. It was soothing. Just then she heard Duo start up his guitar and start to sing. He had an awesome voice, one no one could compare to her. She watched him as he kept singing. You could tell he was devoted to his music. Though there were emotions Usagi could not read on his face. There was an expression she had never seen on him. She had always been able to read his face, so why couldn't she read it now? It confused Usagi on what Duo might be thinking. She giggled as she looked at him. His eyes were closed and he was singing loudly. She looked at him and noticed how much he had changed over the years. He still had not grown his hair and it was now past his butt. His bangs hung loosely over his forehead and part of his eyes. He was cute with his bangs. He was about five inches taller than her. He had long legs witch helped him on running. His arms definitely had muscle to them. Over all Usagi thought he looked really good. Usagi mentally slapped herself for this. Why am I acting like this? They were just friends. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen him in a while. Just then Usagi noticed the song had ended and Duo was calling her name. "Yoooohooooo, Usagi?" he asked waving his hand in front of her face. Usagi jumped and blushed. She looked at him. "Sorry, what?" she asked with an innocent face. "Are you OK? You have been spacing out the whole time" he said. Usagi noticed his face flash for a second with worry but then it went back to normal. "I'm fine. I just haven't been getting enough sleep" she answered. This was actually true because she had been mostly up all night with Derek most of the week. They had mainly been hanging out with his friends at clubs or hanging around other places. Duo looked at her with confusion but mostly worry. Usagi noticed this and blushed. "I'm fine! Really" she said covering up. Duo nodded and then headed back to his guitar. Usagi continued to listen to their music the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
Usagi got up and stretched. She had been sitting watching the band the whole time. It was now nine and she wanted to go home. "I have to go I'll see you guys!" she said waving cheerfully at them. She started to walk away when she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked back at Duo. He had a somewhat concerned face. His eyes were locked on hers. His face was inches from hers and she could feel his breath on her face. "Get some sleep" he said smiling at her. His breath tickled her face as he stared into her eyes. Usagi nodded and smiled back at him. "I will" she answered sighing. She broke her glance and walked out the door.  
  
Usagi walked outside the door and took in the fresh air. She remembered how Duo had told her to get some sleep a week ago. She had but, the past couple nights she had been up again. She felt dizzy every time she took a step. She thought that maybe if she would just walk around she would feel better. She went to get her bike and put on her helmet. She could probably ride to Makoto's or something to talk for a while. She was just putting on her helmet when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey" Duo greeted from behind her. Usagi turned around. "Hi" she answered weekly smiling. She took a step toward him so she would be able to talk to him. Just then her vision blurred. "You OK?" Duo asked with a concerned face. "Yeah" Usagi mumbled. "I think I caught something though" she answered not wanting to tell him she had been up late again. He frowned and looked at her. "Then why are you outside?" he asked. "I just thought I would feel better" she answered. He nodded but still had a concerned look. "Do you want to take a walk or something?" she asked him. He shrugged. "I guess, I have nothing other to do" he answered. Usagi smiled. "Come on" she said walking out of her drive -way. Duo ran to go catch up to her.  
  
Duo noticed she would rub her head sometimes and knew she was not feeling well. "I think we should head back now" he stated. "Why?" Usagi asked turning to face him. "You don't look that great" Duo said. Usagi frowned. "I'm fine" she reassured him. Duo raised one eyebrow.  
  
They continued to walk when Usagi stopped. She held her hands to her head and tried to look straight. Things started to black out. "Usagi?" Duo asked. She didn't reply. The world started to spin. Just then everything went black and Usagi's legs gave way. She waited to feel the pain when she would hit the ground but nothing happened. She could feel two strong arms around her. After that everything was gone.  
  
Duo picked her up and ran back to her house. Why did she drive herself so hard? He felt something tug at his heart, but what? He found that she was very light and easy to carry. He ran back to her house and immediately knocked on the door. It opened and Mr. Tsukino stood at the door. His eyes widened. Duo handed him Usagi and took a chance for breath "She fainted in the middle of the road" he said panting. Mr. Tsukino nodded. He immediately got his wife and they got in their car. He laid Usagi in the back and sped off. Duo watched as their car disappear down the road. He knew they were going to the hospital.  
  
  
  
Duo walked up to the hospital front counter and stood in front of the desk. "Excuse me, Um I need Usagi Tsukino's room number" he said facing the lady at the desk. The lady raised an eyebrow but then looked through some papers. "Her room number is 442 and it's on the fourth floor" she told him. Duo nodded and headed for the elevator. He gripped harder to the flowers he was bringing her. He knew Usagi would be back home tomorrow but he was still concerned for her health. Why did he always get this weird feeling in him when he thought of her? She was just his best friend so why did he feel this way? Was she more than a friend? Duo mentally slapped himself, of course not! 'She could be though' a voice said. Duo tried to shake it off him. Usagi already had a boyfriend so what was the point of going for her anyway? And besides it was just too weird to fall in love with your best friend and next door neighbor. Duo stepped out of the elevator and then started to look for her room. 440, 441, 442. Duo stopped reading the door numbers as he came to her room. He peeked in and saw her small figure laying down. Her parents must have went to get a drink because they were not there at the moment. Duo slowly opened the door and closed it behind him.  
  
Duo took a seat in a chair next to the bed. Usagi was still out cold and there were several medical items around her. Duo could name every one. He had taken many special classes so he could prepare for college. He knew he wanted to be a doctor so he could help people. He looked at Usagi's pale face and noticed her starting to move. Duo watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room weakly and confused. He sighed in relief and smiled at her. Usagi slowly sat up. "Thanks" she said to him. "No problem" he answered. "I knew you should have stayed inside" he told her. Usagi sighed. "I guess I should give everything a rest" she said. She didn't want to confess everything to Duo. She felt awful about her life right now. When she was around Duo she felt like she had to tell him everything. She also felt comforted though. She felt that once she did tell him everything would be ok. She wanted to tell him about how she didn't spend much time with her friends anymore. It was as if her life was ruined. One part off her wanted to tell someone the other didn't. She gripped her sheets and stared at something other than Duo. Duo noticed her reactions and wondered why she acted like this. He knew there was something bothering her, but what? "You ok?" he asked. Usagi could sense him staring at her but she didn't look at him. "I...I'm fine." Usagi stuttered. Duo nodded to her answer. The silence was uncomfortable. "I hope you get better" Duo said getting up. He took the flowers from behind his back and put them on the table beside her. Usagi smiled at him. "Thank you" she sadi softly. He nodded. "I hope to see you soon" he said walking out the door.  
  
Usagi watched Duo disappear and then took the flowers in her hands. In the bouquet was an envelope. Usagi curiously took it out and laid the flowers aside. She carefully opened the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Usa,  
  
  
  
I hope you get better soon. Please get some rest while your at it. Hope you like the flowers.  
  
Duo  
  
  
  
Usagi stared at the note deep in her thoughts. Whenever she was sick Derek never did these things for her. Derek was more than just a friend and still Duo did so much more than Derek. Was it because she had been around Duo more? Was there feelings that that even she didn't know about? Usagi rubbed temples confused about Duo. Why did she feel this way? Usagi felt a tear fall down her cheek. Life was too hard for her. She had ruined it. Wasn't there anyone that could help her?  
  
  
  
Duo leaned against the wall next to Usagi's room. She could not see him. Why did she keep so many secrets from him. He knew she felt awful, but about what? Duo saw her start to cry. He wanted to go back in there and comfort her and tell her everything was going to be all right. He wanted to wipe her tears away. He wanted to be there for her. Why did he feel this way about her? He was so confused. "Usagi why is this happening?" he whispered.  
  
I know I han't written in a while. Sorry. When I got back from vacation I had to go to school and then I got food poisoning so I was in bed for a long time. Here is the long awaited chapter finally! 


	10. Planning a Vacation

Hey! Here is chapter 10! Just to let you know I think I might change the rating in a bit to pg-13 because there is some violence coming up. Sorry. At least it is still read able. I hope you like this story. I hope you write reviews. I'd be so happy. I'm glad for the reviews so far. I might not be on the computer very much because of school, sports and other activities such as a musical instrument etc. You know life. I will be on every weekend though I hope. O well to the story!  
  
Usagi sat up in her own bed and looked around. The doctors had let her out of the hospital a week ago. She had been there for only a day. They told her that it was just a lack of sleep. She had stopped dating Derek for a while and had done what they told her. Her friends had all come to see her. It felt so good to see them again. She actually felt happier now, but why? She also remembered Duo coming to the hospital and seeing her. Derek had never come to see her. Usagi wondered why things were like this. Why did she feel this way? She wondered if Duo felt the same. These feelings left her feeling empty without telling them to Duo. She didn't want to though. She was scared. Even if he was her best friend. Usagi got up and got dressed so she could go eat breakfast.  
  
Usagi sat down at the table with a plate of eggs. She sat at the table watching the T.V. Her dad was reading the news paper and drinking his coffee. Her mom was cleaning the kitchen. Usagi was taking her last bite of eggs when her mom came over and sat down. She looked at them both. "Usagi me and your father have arranged a vacation in North Carolina" she said smiling. Usagi lifted her head to smile at her mom. She smiled and gave her mom a warm nod. "When?" she asked. "Next Tuesday" her mom answered. "You are welcome to bring as many friends but they will have to pay for themselves" her mom added. Usagi's face brightened and she stood out of her chair. "I'll tell my friends then!" she exclaimed getting up for the phone.  
  
Usagi sighed and leaned against the wall. She called everyone and all of them were going to be able to come. Usagi was happy she could go somewhere for a chance. She had stayed here the whole time. She wanted to go somewhere new for once. Usagi and her friends would all be in the same hotel. Usagi thought to herself for a sec. She had called Derek too. He said he would stop by one day but that was it. Usagi knew her friends would get bored. Who else was there to invite?  
  
An idea came up but Usagi wasn't sure about it. Should I? She grasped the phone harder in her hand. Maybe this was just too crazy. Usagi slowly turned on the phone and dialed Duos number. It rung a couple of times before someone answered. "Hello?" Duo asked on the other side. "Duo?" Usagi asked. "Hey Usagi! I haven't heard from you in a while!" he said cheerfully. Usagi smiled. "Um I was wondering, would you like to take your group down to North Carolina and go on a vacation with us?" she asked spilling it all out at the same time. "Us?" Duo asked. "Yeah all of my friends" Usagi answered. "Like a vacation with everyone?" he asked. "Yeah" Usagi answered. "When?" he asked. "Next Tuesday" Usagi answered.  
  
Duo thought. This was a bit weird but he wouldn't mind going at all. He wondered about his friends though. He would love to do it. "I'll call the group and then I'll get back to you" he answered in the phone. "OK" Usagi answered on the other side. Duo hung up and sat on his bed. Why had Usagi called him to go? He sighed and picked up the phone again and began calling each one of his friends.  
  
Duo put down his phone and went downstairs to grab something to eat. He had just called Usagi giving her a yes. Him and his group would be staying at a different hotel. He wondered how this would all work out. He wondered what they would do in North Carolina. He remembered that him and Usagi had not seen each other since her accident. He hadn't known what to say. What should he have said? Did she feel this way too? What was it that he felt? He opened the fridge and searched for something good. He found leftover hot dogs and he took them out. Why did he feel like he had to tell Usagi something? Why couldn't things just go back to normal and them being best friends? He knew they were still friends but since he had come back he also knew there was something weird going on. He knew she felt some kind of pain, but what? Duo warmed up a hot-dog and leaned on the counter. He looked outside and saw Usagi's house through the window. He sighed and took the hot-dog up to his room.  
  
Duo sat on his bed and finished eating his hot-dog. He got up and sat at his desk. He had this tune in his head that he couldn't get out. It just popped in his head. He had made it up. He quickly wrote some of the notes down. He kept writing the notes until the beat seemed to change. He looked up form his paper and looked out his window. He had to think of the next note. He saw Usagi's window across the yards. He could see her in her room. She was reading a book and was listening to music. She had a calm look on her face. It was one you would rarely see. He couldn't tear his eyes from her. He seemed to drown in her. What if she looked up and saw him looking at her? Duo did not want her to see him looking at her so he stared back down at the piece of paper. Why was this so frustrating?  
  
Usagi stared up from her book. She softly hummed to the tune of the song on the radio. She looked out her window and saw Duo in his room writing something. He looked frustrated and he looked deep in thought. She studied his face. His face was half down leaving his bangs to hang over his face. She almost smiled because he looked cute that way. She wanted to play with his bangs. She wondered what he was writing. She was glued to him. She looked at him for what seemed ten minutes. Why did she feel this way? She wondered why she couldn't stop staring at him. It made her keep thinking. Her head started to feel heavy. She knew she was thinking to hard. She clasped her hands on her head and tried to relax. Why did Duo make her feel this way? "Duo......." she whispered. She shifted her gaze to the ground and lost herself in thought once again.  
  
  
  
Usagi came up the last step of the stairs; she was now on the second floor of the mall. She was actually spending time with her friends for once. She felt happy and relaxed at the moment. She loved hanging around her friends. "Where now? I still need a lot of stuff" Usagi asked. Minako looked at her and pointed her finger toward Charlotte Russe. Usagi smiled and nodded. "Lets go!" she said cheerfully. She almost skipped in the store she was so happy. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. Ami followed behind them. She didn't seem to have much. Usagi happily walked in the store and immediately things started to pop out. She picked out the ones she liked and brought them to try on.  
  
"Usagi show us" Minako said. Usagi stepped out of the changing room and showed the top off to her friends. "Love it!" Minako squealed. Usagi smiled. She liked it too. It was a halter top. It was purple and it had small beads and see through fabric around her stomach. On her chest area was a shiny purple fabric that was not see through. It tied in the back and it had two flaps. Usagi examined herself in the mirror and smiled. She wished things would always be like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi stuffed a lot of her new clothes in her suitcase. Tomorrow they were leaving for North Carolina. She couldn't wait to have fun with her friends. She knew she would see Derek once though. She wondered how her group and Duo's group would get along. She put the last item in her suitcase and zipped it closed. She couldn't wait to have fun on her vacation. She hoped it would turn out awesome. What if it turned bad? Usagi shook the thought and concentrated on having a good time. Though little did she know that Duo was thinking the same thing  
  
  
  
Hey sorry for the wait! O well gotta go! Ja ne! Usako 


	11. Truth or Dare?

Hey! Here is the 11th chapter! Yay! I really can't wait for the next few chapters! I think they will be the best ones. So you're in for a treat! I'm sorry I haven't written much. There is too much going on these days ne? O well I don't wanna hold you up, here's the story!  
  
Usagi looked behind her through the car window. Duo and his friends were still trailing them. They had been on the road for what seemed hours. Rashid was driving and the boys were in the back they had two limos because they were bringing their band instruments. It almost made Usagi laugh. The girls were all packed in one van and they didn't have any other cars.  
  
"Your turn" Minako said getting Usagi out of her trance.  
  
They had been playing truth or dare for the last hour.  
  
"Dare" Usagi said rolling her eyes.  
  
Minako gave a sly grin. Usagi gulped. She should had never picked dare for Minako.  
  
"I dare you to go to the boys hotel room when we get there and write a message in lipstick on their mirror" she said grinning widely.  
  
Usagi almost sighed. This wasn't the worst dare she had gotten. Though this one still was going to be tricky. Knowing Duo's friend Heero how were they going to get him and his laptop out of the room? Usagi fell silent the next few minutes and concentrated on a plan. "Usagi truth or dare?" Rei asked. They had gone around once already since her dare. Usagi didn't want dare again so she answered "Truth". "Are Duo and you more than just friends?" Rei asked with a sly grin. Usagi went pale. She didn't know what to answer. She had asked herself that and still didn't have an answer. "No" she finally answered. "I still have Derek, remember?" Usagi added. "I know but the way you guys act around each other. It's like your hiding your love, ya know?" Minako said. This answer shocked Usagi. Duo was a friend, how could she love him? He was just another next door neighbor right. Usagi's head started to throb again. "Enough" Usagi answered solemnly. Why did her friends have to rub it in? She had so badly wanted the same answer from herself but right now she knew of nothing. She stared back at the boys limo. She couldn't see them inside since they were not in the front. Usagi sighed and turned around. Why was her life so confusing?  
  
Minako watched as Usagi stared back at the limo. Why did she look so sad; or was she confused, about what though? Friendship, life, Love? Minako knew some of this had to do with Duo. She had watched Usagi and Derek together many times and it looked like there wasn't any real love. Duo and Usagi was a different story though. She wondered if she should get them together but then stopped herself. Things would just have to work themselves out. She knew Usagi had been feeling down ever since she was with Derek. She had been acting very weird though since Duo had come back. Usagi had only talked about him once. Minako wondered if there was more she didn't know. She would just have to watch and find out.  
  
Usagi heaved her suitcase on her bed and sighed.  
  
"I think I brought too much" she said tiredly.  
  
"Nonsense. There is never too much" Minako said smiling throwing her suitcase on the bed next to Usagi's.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and gave Minako a smile. She was always so positive. Usagi couldn't live a day without being very sad. It had felt that way for a long time. Usagi walked through the hotel room and examined it. It was just like any other room. Two beds, a pull-out couch, a bathroom, closet, a small kitchen and a balcony. Usagi wondered what the boys were doing now. Their hotel was across the street from the girls. It was the same probably for them. Usagi sat down at her bed. It was one hot day and she didn't feel like sitting around.  
  
"Minako I'm going to the pool" she said unzipping her suitcase and pulling out her bathing suit.  
  
"Wait for me I wanna come too!" Minako exclaimed rushing into the room.  
  
Usagi smiled and watched her friend grab her bathing suit. Usagi checked her watch. It was five o'clock.  
  
"In five minutes" Usagi said stepping in the bathroom to change.  
  
"OK" Minako answered back behind the bathroom door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Duo sat his suitcase on the ground next to his bed and looked up at Heero. His friend was already setting up his laptop. Duo shook his head and sighed. That was the only thing that Heero Yuy did. He saw Heero going through several different screens and then he got a good idea. Heero's laptop was plugged in behind him. Duo gave a sly sneer and snuk up behind him. Just as he was slowly reaching his hand out to pull the cord he felt metal press against his head. He looked up and saw the front of Heero's gun.  
  
"Omae O Korosu" Heero said in his normal monotone voice.  
  
"Oh please" Duo pleaded sarcastically.  
  
"I'm too old for that trick."  
  
Heero didn't show any change of emotion. A silence was washed over them and the gun was still at Duo's forehead. Duo couldn't bare it, he had to say something. Heero was just too quiet for him.  
  
"Your on your computer 24/7 why don't u actually do something normal for once" Duo said teasingly.  
  
Heero gave him a cold blank stare. "Hnn" he grunted as an answer.  
  
"Don't Hnn me!" Duo yelled.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow and gave a weird expression. Duo broke into laughter. And fell on the bed. Heero's face went back to its blank mode and he stared coldly at Duo. He took his gun back and sat back down in the chair. Duo eyed him still laughing and realized he wasn't looking. Duo made one swift movement and unplugged the laptop. The screen went blank and he could see Heero's muscles tighten in anger and fury.  
  
Heero knocked the chair over as he angrily sat up. He took out his gun again and took the safety trigger off. Duo's eyes widened. Heero was serious now. "Um, Quatre?" Duo whimpered for help. Heeros gun was still pointed on his fore -head. Duo could see Heero's hand tighten on the trigger. It looked like he was just about to shoot. Duo could feel so much panic. He felt like he was going to faint. Just then Quatre burst in.  
  
"Heero put the gun down" Quatre ordered.  
  
Heero coldly stared at him but then put the gun away slowly. Duo sighed in relief and collapsed on the bed. "That was close" he stated gasping for breath to keep his calm. He hated when Heero and Wufei threatened him. Wufei didn't use a gun though. He used his Katana to try and cut his braid. 'My precious braid' Duo thought. Duo was glad Quatre was always there though. Quatre was kind hearted and didn't want any violence. He always seemed too safe Duo in the nick of time. Duo sat up on the bed and thought of things to do. "There is nothing to do" he mumbled. There was no one who wanted to hear him though. Duo grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. He slowly flipped through the channels until he stopped at MTV. It was about the only thing on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Usagi's head burst above the water. "This is so refreshing" she commented. She flipped her hair back and looked at Minako who seemed to think the same. It felt so light. Usagi felt like she could relax. She plunged herself under the water again. She felt like she could stay under the water forever. She felt like she was floating. She looked around under water. She felt like she was flying and there was no life, just peace. Suddenly Usagi felt someone jerk her up. Her head came up out of the water and she faced Minako.  
  
"Hey! Why did you do that?!" Usagi complained.  
  
"You were under so long I thought you were going to drown" Minako answered crossing her arms.  
  
Usagi just smiled and rolled her eyes. She then slapped her hand at the water sending it at Minako.  
  
Minako just smirked back and splashed her back. Soon the small splashes became larger and larger until they became waves of water. The water flew everywhere. A lot of it got out of the pool. All Usagi heard was their laughter and the water. Soon one of the Hotel workers had to come in and stop them from taking all of the water out of the pool. He told them their time was up in the pool.  
  
Usagi gasped for breath as she stepped out of the pool. "That was fun" Minako said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah" Usagi answered.  
  
Both of them grabbed their towels and went back to the hotel room. 'I haven't had fun like this in so long' Usagi thought. She wished life were always like this. Or was it just her life that was messed up? Usagi looked at Minako. She was always cheery and she had an awesome life. Usagi envied her, her life wasn't a wreck like hers. Usagi thought of Derek and she got an unwelcome feeling. She shuddered and wrapped the towel tighter around herself. Then Usagi's thoughts drifted back to Duo. A feeling she had never felt washed through her. She didn't understand why she had felt this way since Duo had come back.  
  
Usagi stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. It felt good to have the chlorine washed off. She felt clean and fresh and ready to do anything. She quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and a halter -top so they could go do something.  
  
  
  
Just as she finished her make - up there was a knock at the hotel room door. Usagi stepped out of the bathroom and went to go get the door. She thought it would be Makoto whose room was right next to theirs. Usagi opened the door and was not greeted by Makoto. Instead there was Duo. "Hi!" Usagi greeted him with a warm smile. Duo smiled back and answered "Hey". Duo stared at her. She was really pretty at the moment.  
  
"Um, me and my group were wondering if you wanted to go to eat somewhere" Duo said shrugging his shoulders and mentally slapping himself for looking. Usagi didn't even have to think.  
  
"Sure, we were about to go out anyways" she added.  
  
Duo nodded. "We'll meet you guys at the parking lot of our hotel in ten minutes" Duo stated.  
  
"OK" Usagi answered. "Oh by the way here is our room key if we ever get the group together and have a small party" Usagi said handing him an extra key. Duo slowly took the key and put in his pocket.  
  
"Here is ours if you need it" he said handing her the key.  
  
Usagi nodded and took it. She didn't know what else to say. "Thank you" she muttered. She stared at her feet trying to avoid his hypnotizing gaze.  
  
"See ya" Duo murmured and he left to go back. He didn't know why he felt wordless. It seemed like she did too. Were they feeling the same things or not? What if she secretly hated him. 'No' thought Duo. 'It can't be true, we have been best friends since we were little kids' he said to himself. Duo walked out of the hotel and went back to his own.  
  
Usagi slowed her car down and stopped. Duo walked up to it and she put the window down. "Just follow us" he stated. Usagi nodded and she rolled the window back up. Usagi watched as their car pulled out and then she followed them to where ever they were going. Just then Minako spoke up.  
  
"So when are you going to do your dare?" She asked with an evil grin.  
  
Usagi sighed and slouched down in her seat. "I guess tonight" she answered.  
  
"I could leave the restaurant early and then sneak into their room. I have their key" Usagi said showing the key to Minako.  
  
"How will we get back?" Minako asked.  
  
"I think Quatre's limo is big enough" Usagi answered.  
  
Minako nodded and just smiled. Usagi knew this would be funny. She just didn't feel like doing it. She had chose dare so now she had to do it. She parked her car when she saw Duo's park in the parking lot of a restaurant she had never heard of.  
  
Usagi got out of the car and saw Duo waiting outside for them. Usagi lips felt chapped so she put on some of her lipstick. She stuffed it back in her purse and walked toward the boys. "Hey!" Duo greeted them. Usagi's friends had never seen much of Duo's friends so this was a new experience. "Hi!" Minako said in her normally cheery voice. "Hello Miss Usagi" Quatre said in his polite manner. "Quatre" Usagi said in an annoyed voice. "I thought I told you it was just Usagi" she said grinning. Quatre blushed deeply. "I'm sorry" he murmured. "That's OK" Usagi answered him. Quatre blushed more but then the subject was changed.  
  
"So are we just going to stand here or are we going in" came the teasing voice of Duo.  
  
"Be patient Maxwell, for once!" Wufei growled.  
  
"Wu-man who ever said you were patient either?" Duo asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That's it Maxwell! I said never to call me Wu-man! Say good - bye to your braid!" Wufei yelled pulling his Katana out.  
  
"Enough!" Quatre yelled stepping between them. Duo stared at him in awe. Quatre rarely yelled. "Thanks" he muttered opening the restaurant door.  
  
They all walked in and were seated at a round booth table. Duo immediately grabbed the menu and read it through. It took them all a good few minutes to decide. Then Wufei and Duo got into an argument again. "I know what I want" Usagi said breaking them up.  
  
Usagi took another bite of her salad and looked at Duo who was happily munching on a cheeseburger. She wanted to smile at how peaceful and cute he was. Just then Usagi was elbowed in the side by Minako. "Ow" Usagi whispered.  
  
"When are you going for the dare?" Minako whispered in her ear. Usagi nodded and went back to her dinner casually waiting for the right time. The rest of her friends tried to hold their grins.  
  
Finally Usagi put on her fake sick face and stopped eating. Duo noticed this and looked at her. "You OK?" he asked concerned. Wufei almost choked on his food in surprise. Nothing stopped Duo when he was eating. "I'm not feeling so well" Usagi said half moaning.  
  
"I'll take you back to the hotel if you want" Duo suggested not wanting Usagi to be alone If she was sick. Something deep down though wanted to watch her till she got better.  
  
"I'm OK. Don't worry about me but is it OK if you guys take them back?" Usagi asked pointing to her friends.  
  
"It's fine with me" Quatre answered.  
  
"Thank you" Usagi said gratefully. She stood up and headed for the door when she felt someone grab her arm.  
  
"Are you OK?" Duo asked.  
  
Usagi could see worry all over his face. Why did he care so much about her? It was as if... Usagi trailed in her thoughts. 'Duo is just a friend' she said to herself. She found herself staring at Duo.  
  
"I'm fine" she finally broke out. "Just a headache"  
  
Duo sighed and let go of her. He should just follow her. She was just a friend, why did he care so much? He wished he didn't get these feelings. Deep down he knew he felt something different.  
  
Usagi slid her card through Duo's room door and slowly opened the door opening It. Usagi took her chance to look around the room. She figured out Duo's part of the room. Things were scattered out all over his bed. Usagi walked up to the bed and looked at his things. Most of it was just odds and ends like candy, books,cds etc. Then a separate piece of paper caught Usagi's sight. She slowly took it from under the pile and flipped it over to look at it. She gasped and almost dropped it. On it was a smaller version of her and Duo with arms on each other's shoulders. That had been the last birthday Duo and her had celebrated together. Both of them had gleaming smiles and their eyes twinkled with excitement. That had been the birthday Usagi had given him the karaoke machine. Why had they felt so different and happy then? Now there seemed to be some weird feeling between them both. They had been so close to each other when they were little. Life had been so happy then. Now her life was awful and ruined. Usagi felt a tear slide down her cheek. She snapped out of her thoughts and remembered what she had to do. They would be back soon.  
  
Usagi took out her lipstick and drew a picture of a heart on the mirror. Then she wrote 'Now it's my turn to joke'. Then Usagi ran out of the hotel. She didn't feel like laughing at the moment. The picture had brought back to many memories for her.  
  
Usagi sat on the balcony and let the tears run down her cheek. She looked in the sunset and tried to forget it. Nothing was happening. Why did she have to do that dare? Why had she looked at the picture? Then Usagi asked the main question. Why did she feel this way about Duo and why was her life ruined? This only caused more tears to flow freely down her cheek. Her life was a wreck and there was no one to hear her plea of help. There was no way to turn back. Why had she chosen this path? Usagi didn't take the time to wipe the tears off her face because there were too many of them.  
  
Just then Usagi heard the door open. "I did it" Usagi said to who she thought was Minako. Usagi thought the footsteps had turned to go into the bedroom but instead she was surprised by a voice behind her.  
  
"Did what?" asked the boy voice.  
  
Usagi turned around in awe only to see Duo. His face was filled with concern. How would she explain the dare. "Well, I, uh.." Usagi stuttered on words. Just then Duo asked and even harder question. "Why are you crying?" hi voice filled with nothing but concern. Usagi glanced away from him and stared beyond the balcony. More tears flowed down her cheek. She was then startled by his next reaction. He walked up to her and scraped her tears away lifting her chin so she could see his face. Now she knew she had to explain.  
  
"I was doing a dare for Minako. She told me to write in lipstick on your mirror" she answered softly trying not to look at him straight in the eye. "That's why you're crying?" Duo asked in a puzzled voice. 'There has to be more than that' Duo thought. "No" Usagi answered in a squeak. "I saw the picture on your bed and I.." Usagi couldn't finish the sentence. Suddenly a wave of sobs came through her. Duo suddenly wrapped his arms around his friend and comforted her. He knew she wasn't telling him a big chunk of it. Usagi felt warm in his embrace but then felt guilty. She felt like she was cheating on Derek. Although she felt something else in Duo. Duo was just her friend though. This wasn't right, what if Derek saw them?  
  
Just then they heard the hotel room door open. Duo took his arms off of her and stepped back. Minako came in and immediately saw them. She saw Usagi crying and rushed over to comfort her friend. "Usagi?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"I'm fine" Usagi answered.  
  
The rest of the girls came in and stopped to look at the scene. "I found this great place to visit" Makoto said trying to change the topic. "We can go to sliding rock tomorrow" Makoto announced.  
  
They all looked at her in confusion. Makoto sighed and gave an explanation. "It's a big rock that is supposed to be really slippery and fun" she answered. They all shrugged. "Is noon OK with you guys?" Makoto asked Duo. Duo finally changed his glance and blushed. "Yeah, sure" he answered horribly embarrassed. "Great" Makoto stated cheerfully. "Just as long as we're back in time" Usagi said with a face that said 'You know'. Derek was picking her up that night at six so they could got to another club to hang out. Usagi didn't like this idea but she hadn't protested. "Don't worry you will have time to get ready for Derek" Makoto answered.  
  
Duo sighed as he heard the name Derek. Duo had seen him around and he didn't look that safe. Duo also knew he felt a pang of jealousy for some reason. But why? Duo quickly got out of his trance and spoke up. "I'm going back to my hotel" he answered. They all nodded and watched him leave.  
  
Minako stared at Usagi and wondered why Usagi wasn't telling her anything. She had seen a glimpse of Duo and her. Duo had had his arms around her in a comforting embrace. Usagi had been crying. Minako had pretty much seen the whole thing. She knew the story would slowly unfold, but when.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Duo opened the door and jumped back in surprise as he saw an unhappy face staring at him. "Maxwell!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei screamed bringing out his katana. Wufei had obviously seen Usagi's joke which made Duo only laugh but then think of her in concern again.  
  
I finally finished chap 11! I hoped you like it! I will put up chapter 12 shortly! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Ja ne! Usako 


	12. Disaster Club Date

Hey! Sup?! I'm in a good mood! I hope you all liked the last chapter! Please write reviews!!!!!!! My goal is to get over one hundred please help me in that goal! Anyways! I am doing my best. It gets a little busy with school stuff and other activities. This I think is going to be one of my fav chapters!!!! You'll find out why! Read on! Thanks! Usako.  
  
Sorry if I changed the rating of my story to pg-13. It's for the violence in this chapter. Gomen! I hope you still like this!!!!!!  
  
More Than Just Friends?  
  
By: *~Usagi Princess~*  
  
Chapter 12 -Disaster Club Date- *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Minako stared at Usagi who was peacefully sleeping in her bed. Minako remembered seeing her and Duo the night before but she kept it to herself. She knew Usagi would be mad. What if Duo was just being a good friend? Minako had these questions run through her head as she stared at Usagi. She knew that she would have to wake Usagi up. She smirked and got an Idea. She brought in her CD player and put in Her Avril Lavigne CD in. She turned it to 'Complicated' and put the volume on full. She then put the headphones on Usagi's ears. She immediately got a reaction.  
  
Usagi jumped out of her bed immediately. The headphones were ripped off her ear as she was startled. She gasped for air as she looked around. She saw Minako grinning at the foot of her bead. Usagi smirked and grabbed her pillow throwing it at Minako.  
  
The pillow hit Minako dead in the face. Minako responded and threw it back at her. Usagi put her hands in front of her and the pillow bounced off of them. "It's eleven and we are leaving in an hour" Minako stated. "OH" Usagi replied. "Ok. I'll go get ready" Usagi said. Usagi got out her bikini and some extra clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Usagi put a tight tank top and a pair of 'short' shorts over her bikini. Usagi put her hair in her usual style and walked out of the bathroom. She wasn't too keen on seeing Duo again but she knew this was already planned. Maybe it wouldn't turn out a disaster. Usagi took her keys, tossed them in the air and caught them. "Lets go" she exclaimed. Minako gave her a smirk and followed her out the door to get the rest of the girls.  
  
Usagi stopped her car when the boys walked up to it. "We're ready" Duo announced looking at Usagi. She nodded and tried to smile back. The image of last night still hung in her head. She wished she hadn't looked at the picture. She looked down at her lap but then back up. Duo realized her reaction and also looked away. He didn't know what had overcome him last night. He should have never embraced her. Then another part of him said he should have. He wished what these feelings were. Both of them fell silent. Just then the silence was broken by Minako clearing her throat.  
  
"Just follow us" Minako smiling weakly.  
  
Usagi looked at the boys. They all had their suits on. Except for Duo. He had a pair of long baggy shorts on.  
  
"Aren't you going swimming?" she asked confused.  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah. I don't like wearing real bathing suits." He answered.  
  
Usagi thought it was weird but she just nodded. The boys left their side and went to their car and then both of the groups drove off.  
  
  
  
Usagi stepped out of the car. The ride hadn't seemed too long but to the others it had. Usagi stretched and looked over to the boys. Wufei and Duo were fighting again. Usagi sighed and grabbed the towels. And went down to what was supposed to be sliding rock. Nobody else was there so they had the place to themselves. There was a long sloping rock and the river flowed down it. Now she knew why they called it sliding rock. It looked fun. They seemed to be surrounded by forests. Usagi stepped down the steps to where she stood on the top of the rock. She looked around her and closed her eyes. She took in the quietness and peacefulness. Just then she was scared by someone coming up behind her. "Boo!" Duo yelled. She jumped and turned around. She playfully slapped Duo and laughed. "Don't do that again!" she said smirking and raising a fist at him. He raised an eyebrow. Usagi laughed at his expression.  
  
Usagi took her shorts and shirt off leaving her bikini. So did the rest of her friends. The boys took off their shirts and they all looked down. The girls looked at the boys. They all had good muscles and their appearance with their shirt off made them even more dashing to the girls. The boys also looked at them. They all wore bikinis, which helped, show a lot of skin. They all had perfect curved figures. Usagi went down to feel the water and shivered.  
  
"It's Freezing!" she exclaimed. Duo slowly came up to her. "Too late now" he said smirking. She looked confused but then her answer was given. Duo grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the rock where they slipped and fell. Usagi tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. She fell on him and they slid into the water that the rock led into. Their bodies plunged into the water and Usagi got out of his grasp and went up for air. She stared at him in awe. She was so surprised she didn't care how cold it was. Her mouth hung open. Duo just laughed at her. She grinned and got an idea. She took his head and pushed it under the water and held it there. She laughed the whole time. She felt him struggling in her grasp. Finally he got out of it and came up. He gasped for air and looked at her. He immediately responded and did the same thing.  
  
Usagi tried to go above the water but was held down by his strength. Everything was a blur under the water. She struggled as hard as she could, she was running out of air. Finally Duo let go and her head went above the water. She took big breaths of fresh air. It almost seemed foreign. Air was so good now. Then she finally had the air to laugh. The others watched them as they played around happily. After a bit they both climbed back to the top and grabbed the rail at the side.  
  
"That was fun" Usagi commented.  
  
"Yeah" Duo added.  
  
The rest of them looked at them in awe. Usagi looked at Duo for support. Then a grin spread on his face. Usagi knew a plan was coming.  
  
"Who's next?" Duo asked grinning widely.  
  
The rest of them shook their heads. They knew the water would be cold. "Fine I'll pick!" he exclaimed. He immediately went up to Heero and pushed him down. He took the slip and fell down sliding the rest of the way. They all laughed as they saw him come up from the plunge. Heero gave Duo his death glare and sat there ignoring them. Usagi got the idea and went right up to Makoto and pushed her down. She took the same fall as Heero did but she fell into Heero, which he caught her and stumbled back. Makoto blushed and got off of him. Heero was mad now! He took out his gun and pointed it at Usagi. Duo stood in front of her protectively. Fear washed over her. She wasn't worried for herself though. What about Duo? Just then Quatre spook up. "Put it down" he said to Heero. Heero gave him a death glare but put it away. Usagi sighed in relief. "Thanks" she whispered to Duo. "No problemo" he answered in his cheery voice. Usagi smiled and then stared away.  
  
They all ended up pushing each other in. Ami pushed Trowa in but had some problems. Wufei made a remark about weak onnas and Rei got mad. She pushed him down but slipped and fell on top of them. Minako took Quatre and they both slid down the rock. Quatre caught her and stumbled but then balanced himself. Minako blushed and got out of his arms. Then at last Usagi took the chance to push Duo down. But before she could step back he grabbed her arm and she slid with him. They all laughed and had a lot of fun.  
  
Usagi stepped into her hotel room and collapsed on the bed. She was still laughing. It had been so much fun. Minako was laughing with her. Then Usagi realized the time and went to get her clothes. She would have to take a shower, get ready and meet Derek outside in an hour.  
  
Usagi walked out of the hotel and saw Derek waiting for her in his convertible. She was wearing her new halter - top and a pair of low cut jeans. He got out and walked up to her and kissed her quickly on the lips. Usagi could taste smoke in his mouth. He had been smoking. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked to the car. He kissed her quickly on the neck and then they got in. Usagi did not like how he was acting. She felt unwanted around him. She felt insecure again. She decided to talk to him. Derek started the car and they drove off. "You've been smoking haven't you?" Usagi asked. "It's none of your dang business" he retorted. "I told you not to talk like that" he added in an ugly tone. Usagi shut up. She could not wait till this was over. She also knew that she would have to dump him. This was not right. This would be their last night.  
  
Duo watched from across the street as Usagi and Derek took off. He had a funny feeling that Usagi was going to get hurt. He didn't want her hurt. He knew something was going to happen but he didn't know what. He put on some clothes that might be suitable for a club and slowly followed them in his car. He had to protect her. He knew something was there that he felt but he couldn't explain it. He knew there had to be something he could do.  
  
  
  
Usagi walked out of the convertible and Derek immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. Usagi could see flashing lights behind the door. She could here music boomed on loud. They walked in and Usagi saw the normal. People were dancing to the music. Most of them were couples. They were all dancing differently. Some of the dancing did not go to Usagi's interest. Girls were wearing all kinds of different outfits. Usagi knew her outfit was puny compared to the rest of the girls. There was a bar in the corner. Derek was greeted by a couple of friends by the bar. They both walked over to them. They all looked Usagi up and down. She did not like the way they were staring at her. Derek ordered a drink and talked for a while.  
  
After a while they went to dance. Derek put his hands on her hips and they danced to the music. Usagi did not like doing this. She wanted to scream out from her emotions. She danced to the music. She moved her hips and the rest of her body. Derek stared at her. He had a weird face. Just then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She didn't respond as much. He pulled their bodies together. Usagi wanted to end this. She felt his tongue and pulled away.  
  
"What the heck was that?!" he demanded.  
  
Usagi stepped off the dance floor and sat down. He had been drinking too much. He got another drink and joined her.  
  
"You're drunk" Usagi said.  
  
"I can do what ever I want. What the heck is your freakin problem today?!" he demanded. Usagi felt small compared to his stare.  
  
"I....I don't know" she answered in a squeak.  
  
"I'm your boyfriend so why the heck are you acting this way?!" he demanded.  
  
He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Usagi suddenly felt mad.  
  
"That's it!" she yelled standing up angrily.  
  
No one seemed to notice them. Usagi was fed up with Derek. This was the time to say good - bye. He stood up.  
  
"What?!" he asked in fury.  
  
"You heard me! We're through!" she shrieked. Usagi could feel her anger rising. For once she was standing up for herself. She felt good doing this. He stared at her for a second and then shook his head.  
  
He pulled her into another room. She struggled in his grip but he was way too strong. What was he going to do? She stood at the other side of the room. No one else was with them. Derek found a pile of glass bottles in the corner of the room.  
  
"You think that!" he said in an ugly tone. Now Usagi was scared. Derek was drunk and they were in a room that was closed. No one would come to save her. He picked up a bottle and threw it at her. She turned around and it shattered on her back. She screamed out in pain but her voice drowned in the loud music. She felt the glass cut in her skin. She cried from pain. Since she had a halter - top she had no protection. He threw another and it sliced her more in her back. He threw another and another. She could feel cuts all over her back. It was so painful she couldn't even feel the blood trickling down.  
  
"Derek please stop!" she screamed. He responded by throwing another bottle. 'Help' she pleaded in her head.  
  
Duo walked casually in the club. The music was loud but he was used to it because of the band. He walked around looking for Usagi. Once he didn't see her he started to get worried. Was she OK? He started to panic. Just then he heard a faint scream. He ran across the club and saw a door. He peeked inside and saw the most awful sight. Derek was throwing bottles at Usagi he could tell she was weak. She had blood up and down her back. He immediately opened the room and flung himself at Derek. How could treat Usagi like this.  
  
Duo forced Derek to the ground and quickly punched him in the face. He then punched him in the stomach. Duo could see Derek bleeding in the face. He could see him with a weird face. Just then Derek got him in the face. Duo stumbled back. Derek got him again but this time in the stomach. Duo clutched his stomach in pain. He looked up and then quickly shot another punch at Derek. Derek stumbled back. Duo put all of his might into one kick, which forced Derek to the ground.  
  
Usagi had watched the whole thing she almost stared in awe but she was too weak. Had Duo watched them the whole time? She could feel her legs give way. She started to fall but Duo caught her with his strong legs. Her back was smeared with blood and it kept coming. "I'll get you!" he heard Derek scream.  
  
"I have to get you to the hospital" he said so she could hear. She shook her head. "I can't have mom and dad know what happened, please, no" she answered. Duo thought. She was in bad shape. Then it came to him he could heal her. He had had plenty of practice. He nodded to her and gently picked her up. Usagi groaned in pain when she felt his arm against her back. It stung too much for her to handle. She tried to stay conscious as he took her to his car.  
  
Duo couldn't not be worried about her. His heart felt panic. He had to heal her as fast as he could. He was glad he had his equipment with him. He had been the top student at all of his doctor classes. He hoped Usagi would be OK. 'Please be OK' he silently prayed. He didn't want to lose Usagi. He looked at her as much as he could without taking his eyes off the road. This couldn't happen. He should have been there earlier for her. It was all his fault. What if he couldn't heal her? He should have taken her to the hospital. 'I'm sorry Usagi' he said to himself'.  
  
Usagi faintly saw Duo. She had never seen him so worried. He had saved her. He knew this would happen. Did he really care that much for her? She looked at him. She was grateful that he had saved her. She could tell he was not taking her to the hospital. Then she saw his eyes water. Duo, crying? It almost made her cry when she saw him cry. Was he blaming himself for this? She couldn't let him feel that way. "Thank you" she whispered hoping he had heard it.  
  
  
  
(I think I'll just stop it there! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. JK! I wouldn't be that cruel would I? Back to the story!)  
  
Duo carried Usagi slowly to his bed. Heero looked at him with a surprised expression. He saw Usagi bleeding and then looked at Duo again. "Leave, now!" he demanded. For some odd reason Heero did what he was told. Heero silently walked out of the room. Duo laid Usagi on the bed back up. He grimaced when he saw all of the blood coming form her back. He had to quickly get the glass out of her back. Duo quickly went to get his equipment so he could get rid of the glass. He returned and saw Usagi silently crying. He couldn't have frowned more at what he saw. His heart stung in pain. He could feel his eyes getting glassy but he knew he had to clean Usagi up.  
  
Duo sat up next to Usagi on the bed. He looked at her back and felt the tears again. 'Why am I crying? I have to be stronger! I'm not a girl' he thought. Duo slowly took the glass out of her back. 'God, Usagi' he thought. It was his fault, if he had been there sooner she wouldn't have been hurt. I'm so sorry, Usagi' he thought.  
  
Usagi could only feel pain on her back. Why had she even been with Derek? Her life was now scared forever. She couldn't stop crying. She was so thankful Duo had been following her. She didn't know what to say to him. She was grateful that Duo was healing her instead of bringing her to the hospital. She could hear the almost silent movements of Duo as he slowly took out the glass shards. Why had she chosen this awful path. It was all her fault for this life and now there was way to get back.  
  
Duo had gotten all the glass off her back. He put some liquid on her back that would help it heal faster and stop the bleeding. Now he just needed to wrap her back. He took out the bandages. "Keep your arms at your side. I need to untie just the back of your shirt so I can put the bandages on your back" he said. Usagi nodded and glued her arms to her side keeping her shirt around her. Duo untied the back of her shirt. He took out the bandages and slowly began to apply them on her back. He didn't feel good doing this to Usagi but she hadn't said anything about the bandages. He was staring at her bare back. With all the glass off and the liquid put on her back just looked pink and raw.  
  
Duo finished the bandages and tied her shirt in the back. "Do you want to lay on your back? It will help you get rid of the pain" Duo added. He saw a slight nod of her head and he turned her on her back. He finally saw her face all the way through. It had so many emotions twisted up in it and was tear streaked. Usagi finally took a look at him. He had a bruise on his eye. Had he gotten that trying to protect her? She reached out with her hand and lightly touched his bruise. Duo jerked back when he felt pain. He hadn't even realized pain because he was caught so much in his thoughts. Usagi wanted to get up and help him for all he had done. "Thank you" she whispered gulping down the tears. She couldn't smile, it was too hard. Duo shook his head. "It was my fault, If I had been there earlier I could have stopped him from hurting you" he said breaking his gaze with her. "No it wasn't!" Usagi yelled. She started to cry even more. Everything just seemed to come out right then.  
  
"It was my fault, I should have never dated Derek in the first place. I hadn't felt love at all. I was feeling so insecure and alone. I knew I should have broken up with him. It made my life miserable. Every time I thought of the fun I used to have it just made me worse. When I was with Derek we never did much. Him and his friends were always smoking, getting drunk or getting in trouble. I should have said no in the first place but I didn't. I'm scared for life now" she finally finished and more tears came down.'  
  
Duo was surprised at her respond. This is why she had been crying when he had followed her to her hotel after dinner. Duo couldn't say anything. Then it just came out naturally. "You are not scared for life. You can always improve. See what life means" he said surprised at himself. His eyes locked on hers and searched them for what seemed hours. Why did he feel this way if he was just her friend? Her eyes were glazed over from tears. His face inched closer to hers as he continued to search her eyes. He unconsciously wiped the tears off her cheeks. He wished he could wash away all of her fear. Usagi could feel his soft warm breath tickling her face. Their breaths started to mingle. Just then they heard a knock on the door.  
  
Both of them broke their glances and Duo sat up. Minako walked into the room with the most worried face Usagi had ever seen. "Oh my god!" Minako screamed. She ran up to Usagi but didn't hug her. "I can't believe what happened!" she shrieked. Usagi looked down and began to cry again. "I'll get that Derek, one day" Rei growled. Usagi wasn't sure what had happened to her and Duo the second before but his face had been so close.. Usagi started to cry more and grip her sheets. Minako looked at Usagi. She again had seen them about to kiss but she had wanted to see Usagi so badly. She wondered what they were feeling. Why were they hiding these feeling from each other? Minako just looked at them quietly. At least Duo had saved the day. One thing was for sure; the vacation was over for now.  
  
Hey! I loved that chapter! I'm so happy I made Usa dump Derek! O well I hoped you liked this chapter! This is why my story is now rated pg-13! Ja ne! Usako, *~Usagi Princess~* 


	13. The bandages are removed but the tears a...

Hey! I hope you all liked the last chapter! I was typing for hours!!! I am doing my best! I hope you give me lots of Reviews! Thanks! Usako! -Usagi Princess  
  
  
  
More than Just a Friend? By: Usagi Princess!! (Me!)  
  
Chapter13  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Usagi sat down at the table next to her parents. It was their last day of vacation. Her parents hadn't realized anything had happened. Duo had helped her a lot. He checked her back every day to make sure it was healing the right way. The moment of the day still wouldn't leave her head. His face had been so close to hers. Why was she feeling this way, consistently? Her parents smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
Usagi had had Duo support her when she wanted to sit down and everything. She trusted him greatly for some reason. 'Probably because he's just good at being a doctor' she thought. Although there was more to that and she knew it.  
  
Usagi took a quick glance at Duo who was sitting across from her but then looked away. It was as if it was too painful. Why did she have to feel this? Couldn't life just be easier? Just then her mom spoke up.  
  
"So did you all like your vacation?" her mom asked the group.  
  
They all looked uneasy trying not to stare at Usagi. They all faked a smile.  
  
"Very much" Duo said covering up  
  
Usagi looked at him. She felt like smiling but she just couldn't, her mouth wouldn't move. It was her fault the vacation had been ruined. Why was she always ruining things. Usagi could feel the tears coming but she held them in. Her eyes started to get red. Duo glanced over at her. He wanted to go over and comfort her but he just couldn't. Not with everyone here. He knew he would have to talk to her sometime. He saw her eyes getting red. He felt something inside of him but couldn't explain it.  
  
"Usagi what's wrong?" her dad asked. Usagi didn't know what to say, she had to make something up fast. She looked over at Duo for help. Suddenly he sneezed. Usagi could tell it was fake and got the clue.  
  
"Um.. I think it's just allergies." She said quickly giving a faint fake smile.  
  
"You know me my eyes get red when I have allergies" she added in. She looked over at Duo and gave him a look that said 'thanks' but then looked away.  
  
Usagi looked down at her untouched food on her plate. She hadn't been that hungry. Duo looked at her with a worried look. She hadn't eaten much. It worried him that she was getting weak from the lack of food. She had been sitting in the hotel room depressed the whole time. He had tried to cheer her up but it hadn't worked. He knew if he had comforted her more it would have worked but he felt uneasy around her and had been silent himself. He had had this feeling in him since the day he had healed her. He had been so close to her. Why had that been happening? They were just friends and friendly neighbors so why did he have to ask this? His head started to spin from the questions, why couldn't he get any answers? He got up and walked away from the table. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He splashed his face with cool water and tried to relax. He wondered if Usagi felt this way. His face dried and he went to go sit back at the table.  
  
Usagi got up from the table slowly but making sure her parents didn't suspect anything. Minako took her hand and helped her. Her parents were in front of her and if they looked back it would just look like they were just holding hands as friends. "Here are they keys" Usagi said handing them to Minako. Minako nodded and hey walked to the car. "Mom dad, you go ahead" Usagi told them. They nodded and got in their car. Usagi couldn't drive in her condition from what Duo had said so she was letting Minako drive. Usagi knew Minako was her closest friend of the group and she trusted her a lot. Makoto helped Usagi to her seat. "Thank you" Usagi said smiling. Makoto got in the back with Rei and Ami and then they drove off. Usagi sighed, they were finally going home, but was it good or bad? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi collapsed on her bed. It had been a week since the vacation and school started tomorrow. Her and her friends had just been school shopping. Her cuts were slowly healing but still hurt a lot. She looked over in the corner of her room and saw her flute. She had played the flute since fifth grade. She had also taken private lessons. Now she was the lead flute player but when she had been in sixth grade Kelly had. Kelly was as snotty as before and hung out with a lot more snotty friends. Usagi rolled her eyes. She looked out her window and saw Duo's Window. She wondered what he was doing now. He said he would be coming over shortly to check her back again. She was getting her bandages removed today. She couldn't wait, they were itchy and annoying. She heard the doorbell rang and went to go get it. Her parents were at work so she was alone. Otherwise they probably were going to suspect something.  
  
  
  
Usagi opened the door and saw Duo. "Hey" Usagi said quietly. "Hi" Duo answered in a calm tone. Usagi felt uneasy again but hid it under her face and welcomed him in. Usagi had on a different halter top this time she couldn't wear the purple one it gave her too many memories of the awful night.  
  
Duo had her lay down on her bed and he got out his tools. "Keep your arms at your side so I can remove the bandages." He said waiting for her reply. She nodded and glued them so her shirt would stay around her sides.  
  
Usagi felt very weird when he had to check her back. He had to untie her shirt every time to check her cuts. Not that he saw anything but she just didn't like it. This was the only choice though. Usagi sighed and could feel Duo's warm hands on her back. They felt comforting and convincing. Duo slowly peeled the first bandage off and continued down her back till they were off. His hands slowly checked over her cuts. They would take a long time to heal, the glass had cut her deeply. He tied her shirt back together.  
  
Usagi rolled on her back and stared up at his face. "Thank you" she said softly staring into his eyes. He nodded and realized how tired she looked. "I think I am more concerned on your sleep right now" he said seriously. Usagi dropped her gaze and stared at her bed sheets. She hadn't slept well at all. She lay awake at night not forgetting what had happened that awful night at the club.  
  
"If you get worse I will have to get you special care which I know you do not want that" he said seriously.  
  
She nodded slightly holding in the tears. Was he really this concerned? 'No, he can't be' she thought. Though something inside said he was more than concerned. Usagi got lost deep in her thoughts. The tears were near and she knew it. She didn't know what to say. He held his hand to her cheek and lifted her face so she stared at him. His palm felt warm and soft against her cheek. The tear slid down and his thumb quickly scraped it off. Duo didn't know why his reactions were acting this way. He wanted her to be happy deep inside he just didn't want to look deep inside.  
  
"Please get more sleep" he said sincerely.  
  
Usagi slightly nodded her cheek still in his palm. Duo didn't know what to say.  
  
"Bye" he muttered grabbing his stuff leaving her room. His footsteps were soon followed by a door slamming. Usagi winced and another tear slid down her cheek. Why did this have to happen. She did need sleep though and she knew Duo was concerned and so were her friends. Usagi wanted to please her friends but what about Duo. He seemed different. She just couldn't point it out yet.  
  
Usagi slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. A sleep she hadn't had for at least a year. One she would need for tomorrow, the first day of school. She didn't want to go but she knew she would have to, she would have to be brave.  
  
Gomen if that chapter was short! I wanted to stop it there! I hope you liked it though! Ja ne! *~Usagi Princess~* ^_^ ^_~ *_* 


	14. An Invisible Wall

Hi! I hope you all liked the last chapter! Duo: It was short.......... Usako:so what it was good! Duo: is this chapter better? Usako: Duh! Duo(raises an eyebrow) Usako: don't even say a thing! Duo: (laughs) Usako: Wufei where's your darn Katana when I need it! Usako chases Duo around. Gomen! To the story!  
  
Usagi was woken up by her annoying alarm clock at seven. She grumbled and rolled out of bed. She hated waking up early. She felt a little better from the long sleep so she felt a bit more happy. Though she knew she was scared. What would Derek say? She was sure to see him. A fear crept down her spine. She knew she was not good at self - defense. Who would protect her and would Derek come? Usagi tried to shake the thought as she grabbed a new outfit. She climbed into the shower and was lost in a warm mist.  
  
Usagi stepped outside and took a big breath of fresh air. It was raining in a mist. It was foggy and there was barely any rain. She hated it when it rained. She stepped outside in her raincoat and went to the bus stop where she already saw Duo. She looked down at her feet as she waited for the bus. She could feel Duo staring at her for a second but then he stared away. Usagi could feel it in her throat but she held it back, there was no time for emotions. Summer was over and it was time for school. She was still terrified though of Derek. Would he come back for her? 'Probably not' she convinced herself. Usagi nodded to herself and told herself nothing bad was going to happen. Usagi's thoughts were ripped away when she heard the brakes of the large bus. She got on the bus and sat down as far as she could from Duo. She looked out the window and waited for a good day that she hoped would happen. Though she didn't know what would really happen.  
  
As soon as Duo walked in the building he definitely got stares. Being new wasn't easy but he didn't care. He got a lot of stares from other girls his age. Was he really that handsome? Duo caught sight of his friends and rushed up to them. "Hey guys" he said greeting them. They were all silent and they were taking in their surroundings. Teenagers glared at them. Some girls admiring them for looks others knowing they were new. The boys could tell Duo was getting quite a few stares from the girls. Duo ignored them, he had had a lot of these, but still not as many. Duo and his friends walked into the office where they would sign in and find their teacher. Duo wondered what this year would be like. Would it be fun, boring, bad? Though he didn't know exactly but this one year would change his life.  
  
Usagi looked around the corner before she walked there. Sure enough there was Derek. Usagi stepped back and ran to find another way to her homeroom class. She didn't know how she would avoid him the whole year. She felt a chill down her back. Suddenly she felt him following her. She started to take a faster pace and she heard him do the same. Usagi held her breath waiting for him to attack as she walked ahead but just then Minako came up. She had a cheery face but when she saw Derek She took Usagi all the way to homeroom class.  
  
"He's after me" Usagi said her voice full with fear. "Don't worry" Minako said trying to calm her. They were together in homeroom and they were whispering silently waiting for the teacher to start the class. "Minako, he'll get me one day" Usagi stated. Her voice began to quiver. "Don't worry" Minako said in her soothing voice again. Usagi hid the tears and nodded slightly. Then she wondered what classes Duo and his friends would be in. There wasn't much of a chance that any of them would be together in most of their classes.  
  
Just then the teacher stepped in the front of the class and waited for them to calm down. "Hello, my name is Mrs.Cheng. I will be your Literature teacher this year. I hope all of you enjoy this course and do your best. It will be hard work but fun." Mrs.Cheng stated altogether. Usagi noticed that she had a serious but kind feature. Usagi could tell Mrs.Cheng was a nice teacher but also wanted the students to be disciplined. Usagi couldn't get her mind off Derek. Would he hurt her? Would he hurt Duo? Usagi felt the tears coming again. She held them in as best as she could. She was scared, sad and confused. She didn't know why confused but she could feel there was an answer she didn't want to hear. Usagi looked down and tried to keep her tears in and made sure no one was looking.  
  
Just then the teacher spoke up again. Usagi tried to look at her without letting anyone know she was near to tears.  
  
"Class I would like to introduce our new students that are coming to our class."  
  
'Please, not him' she thought. Two students stepped in and Usagi felt her heart fall on the floor. In stepped Quatre and Duo. She put her head down and stared at her desk. She couldn't take it. Duo's eyes immediately fell on her. He saw that she was not feeling well. He wanted to go hug her and tell her everything was going to be OK. He couldn't though, it felt like there was a small barrier between them. Every day it became smaller and smaller. What would happen if it got smaller? He didn't want to think about it. Though he did want to talk to her later.  
  
"Duo you may take a seat next to Usagi and Quatre you can sit next to Minako"  
  
Mrs.Cheng stated. Both of the boys nodded their heads and sat where they were told. Duo glanced at Usagi.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked in a soft whisper. Usagi still stared down at her desk and didn't reply. Duo nodded slightly and stared at the front of the room when the teacher began her lesson.  
  
Usagi walked out of her social studies classroom and started to go to her locker. So far Duo was in all of her classes. She didn't know why but right now she had a major headache. It had been hard to keep her tears in all day. About a half an hour they had dried out. Usagi walked to her locker. Since she had stayed to talk to her teacher she was one of the only people in the hall. She turned the corner cautiously but it was too late. She was the only one in the hall; and so was Derek.  
  
Duo got his things in his locker and slammed it shut. The hall seemed deserted because a lot of people were in lunch. He started to walk to the cafeteria. He knew this would be a better time to talk to Usagi. He felt this urge to find her and tell her everything, but there was still a small barrier. He started to walk toward the cafeteria when he heard a scream. He snuck up around the corner. He then heard another in a door at the end of the hall - way. He slowly walked up to the door and peeked in.  
  
  
  
"Thought you would get away didn't you?" Derek asked with an evil grin. Usagi stood in fear in the back of the room. Derek was blocking the door and in his hand was a gun. Usagi trembled in fear. "You and your boy friend will be gone before anyone will know." He said with a chuckle. Then his face turned serious and he gripped his hand on the gun. "Derek, no" Usagi trembled. "why not?" he asked her. Usagi didn't know what to say. 'Please' she begged. She closed her eyes and waited for the bullet to enter her. Derek sneered and put his finger on the trigger. 'This is it' Usagi thought. Usagi knew this was the end of her life. She didn't want to die this way though. Then she wondered about Duo. Would Derek kill him too? Just then she heard the bullet come out of the gun. Her eyes were closed and she waited for the pain. Suddenly something ran into her and knocked her down under it. Usagi didn't feel anything. And then her heart felt like someone had stabbed it.  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes afraid of what she would see. On top of her was a very shocked and pain stricken Duo.  
  
"Oh my God" she whispered, worries washed over her. Her eyes widened in fear. Then she heard Derek shoot again. It hit Duo in the arm this time.  
  
"Derek, stop!" Usagi yelled, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Duo had saved her and risked his life. He was now shot in the leg and arm and he was bleeding heavily. She lifted Duo off of her. She ran up to Derek and kicked him as hard as she could. Derek flew backward and hit a shelf making the contents spill out. Derek laid in the corner of the room unconscious. Usagi turned around to Duo. She rushed up to him and looked at his arms.  
  
"Why did you do that for me?" she asked in between sobs. Duo could barely speak. His vision was blurred. He didn't want to see Usagi dead. Something inside of him told him that she meant too much. He didn't know what to answer. He felt her tears fall on him. Just then a teacher ran into the room.  
  
First she saw Usagi with Duo in her arms and then she saw Derek unconscious with a gun in his hand. "Stay right there, I'm going to get help!" she yelled. The teacher ran out and went to get help.  
  
Usagi faced Duo again. "Why?" she whimpered. Duo stared into her eyes and searched them. They showed worry, sadness, pain and.... Duo stopped right there. He saw what was in her eyes but he couldn't believe it. Usagi searched his dazed eyes. He had saved her life so many times. It was always her fault that these things were happening. Duo tried to sit up slowly. His leg stung with pain. "Please stay still" Usagi sobbed.  
  
"I don't want you hurt anymore" she whispered. Duo was shocked. Despite what she said he sat up and gazed intently into her eyes. They were glassy from tears. Her face was red and she was heartbroken.  
  
"I'm fine" he whispered holding the pain in his tone. Usagi gazed sadly into his eyes. Without thought his good arm went up to her and held her to his chest.  
  
"Crying doesn't suit you" he whispered his lips brushing against her ear. Usagi came out of his grip and stared into his eyes again but with more worry.  
  
"It's all my fault" she whispered. She looked down at the floor. When would the ambulance be here? She wanted Duo to get help fast. She didn't want him to..... Usagi couldn't finish her thought it was too painful. Usagi took her hair ribbons and wrapped them around his wounds tightly.  
  
"It's not your fault" Duo managed to get out. He started to become very dizzy. His vision started to get heavy.  
  
"Stay with me Duo" Usagi pleaded him. She didn't want him to go unconscious. More tears came down her face. Usagi gripped his hand and rubbed it. "Please Duo, no" she sobbed.  
  
He gazed at her in a weird way. With all of his might he tried to stay awake. Usagi held him to her chest and tried to keep him awake. Her chest felt warm. Duo felt small and the only thing protecting him was Usagi.  
  
Just then the door burst open and there were the police and other workers. Usagi slowly handed them Duo and they put him on a cot. "I have to come with him" she stated to one of them.  
  
"Mam you need to stay at school" the worker answered.  
  
"No! I am going with him!" Usagi yelled and she rushed out to where they were carrying Duo on the ambulance. The workers fought her but finally let her stay in the back where she could be with Duo. She heard the sirens blaring and the vehicle started to move. She looked at Duo. His eyes were closed but she could tell he was not unconscious. More tears came down her face as she stared at her best friend. 'Best friend? Are you sure?' a voice asked in her head. 'Stop' pleaded Usagi. 'You obviously are avoiding it' the voice said in her head. 'Leave me alone' thought Usagi. Another tear came down but this one was for confusion of what was happening between her and Duo. The voice couldn't be true could it? Even if it was she didn't want to fall in love again. She tongued the word 'Love'. Had she actually said that? 'No!' she thought. He was just a friend. Why did this worry her every day? Couldn't she just have a normal life? Usagi sadly looked at Duo who had his eyes barely open. "Duo......." Usagi whispered. He gave her a faint smile. Usagi couldn't smile, this was too much for her. 'Please be OK' she pleaded.  
  
Usagi followed them as they pushed Duo into the emergency room. She was fear stricken and her face was blank. The emotions were too powerful. She had so many emotions at the same time that she was crying for almost no reason. When they got Duo in a room they made her stay outside for the operation.  
  
Time took forever. She felt like she had been sitting here for days. It had only been an hour. She waited as patient as she could but it almost seemed impossible. Duo why is this happening? Usagi kept asking herself this. She tried to keep saying he was just a friend but each time a new question came from a voice from deep within. Usagi was still crying for him. He had taken two bullets for her. He could have been dead by now. He had protected her like he had loved her, her whole life. 'No!' Usagi screamed in her head. More tears streamed down his cheek.  
  
Usagi waited for another couple hours and then finally the workers came out. Usagi didn't care what they said. She wanted to see Duo. He had to be OK. She pushed her way through the doors and ran up to his figure on the bed. His eyes were closed. Usagi wanted to scream. He couldn't have. Just then a doctor came up behind her.  
  
"He should be awake in about an hour" he stated.  
  
Usagi took a huge sigh. More tears came down. He was actually OK! Usagi wanted to scream for joy but she was too sad. She took a chair next to him and sat down. She would wait for him to wake up. She had to thank him. He was her best friend and he had protected her with his life. Usagi didn't know how to thank him for this one. A big part of her wanted to leave because of how she felt but a small part of her told her to stay. She was so confused. Why was always her life that was hard to predict hr feelings. There were no feelings for Duo right? Usagi mentally slapped her self. More tears came down her cheeks. She had probably was going to stop crying soon because she had probably already cried all of the water out of herself. Usagi went to go get a drink but made sure it was quick so she would be there when Duo woke up.  
  
Usagi sat down with her glass of water. Why was she so emotional? Why did she always cry? Was it something she was unsure of? Usagi leaned back in her chair and took a sip of water. She placed the glass down and stared at Duo. He looked in pain but he also looked peaceful at the moment. Usagi also noticed he was really cute when sleeping. Usagi tore the thought form her head and looked up. "What are these feelings?" she asked in a whisper. She closed her eyes only for a second thinking she would give her eyes a rest but instead fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Duo's Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo looked around him. He was in school and he was looking for Usagi. He kept running. He even passed by his friends but totally ignored them. Something bad was going to happen to Usagi and he knew it. Finally he went down a deserted hallway where he heard a voice. He looked inside. There was Derek with his gun and he was pointing it at Usagi. His eyes widened and Derek shot.  
  
"NO!" Duo screamed bursting the door open.  
  
Time slowed down and he ran up to Usagi. She was bleeding in the stomach. "No.." he whispered.  
  
Duo felt his eyes water up.  
  
"Usagi no" he whispered. She reached out and put her hand on his cheek. Duo wanted to confess everything to her. Then a wall appeared between them. Usagi was coughing up blood.  
  
"No! Usagi!" He cried out.  
  
Everything went slower and he watched his friend die. Suddenly the wall started to fade. It had faded enough for him to pick her up. He looked into her eyes. There was pain and sadness.  
  
"Usagi..." Duo knew this was the only time he could confess what he felt. She was going to die. A tear silently came down his cheek. She was going to be gone and he had to confess this.  
  
"Usagi..........aishi..." Duo couldn't finish his sentence before the wall appeared again and they were separated. Then Duo watched as she closed her eyes and died. "NNNOOOOO!!!!!!" He cried out but it was too late.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Duo's dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo suddenly woke up in a white room gasping for breath and he was drenched in sweat. What was that dream all about?  
  
  
  
Hi! I hope you liked that chap! I am hoping to have the next chapter up soon! PLEASE REVIEW! I love it when you review my story! Thanx for the support so far! Ja ne! *~Usagi Princess~* 


	15. Hated

Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I hope to get over a hundred on this story! Please help me with that! Just to let you know I will not be writing as much so I can work more on school. I haven't been doing as well as I should so I am going to stay off for a while! Gomen. If I don't have any homework or studying then I will go on. I will be writing on the weekends though; except for this one and a couple others. I am going on vacation and will not be back till Monday night. Don't expect much the next week OK? Gomen again! Ok to the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~* Duo looked around the room to get an idea of where he was. He knew he was in the hospital but he hadn't had a clue what had happened. His eyes spotted the sleeping Usagi and they softened. He remembered his dream. Why had he acted that way in the dream? He knew he probably wouldn't be doing that in real life. He was glad to have Usagi as a friend. Then he remembered the barrier. He closed his eyes and tried to feel it. He then realized it had gotten thinner. What would happen when it disappeared? Duo shook his head he didn't want to think about it.  
  
  
  
He stared at the sleeping Usagi. She looked very sad with pain written on her face. He frowned and remembered what had happened right before he had been taken to the hospital. He remembered exactly what she had said. 'I don't want you hurt anymore'. Did she really care for him though? Duo remembered what he had seen in her eyes. He shook hid head. 'Impossible' he thought. Then he remembered that she had cried for him. Then Duo remembered the dream. His eyes widened. Why had he had that dream? It was confusing. Was that what he really felt in real life, was it a sign, or was it fake. Duo shook his head to get rid of the thought. Usagi was already hurt by some one loving her he didn't want her to be hurt again.  
  
Duo looked back at Usagi. Her face was still red from the tears. He had wanted to comfort her for so long but he knew he would never be able to. He wondered why he and Usagi had felt this way since he had come back. Maybe he should have never come back. But he had wanted to protect her and make sure she was happy. That's why he had wanted to comfort her so bad but he knew she would refuse.  
  
  
  
Just then Usagi woke up from her disturbing sleep. She looked right at Duo and noticed that he was OK. She sighed and put her hands on her head. She had been so stressed that he wouldn't be OK. She scooted her chair over next to his bed and didn't know where to start.  
  
"I......Uh, Thank you, so much" She said sincerely. Why had he tried giving up his life for her?  
  
"Why did you save me?" she asked looking him in the eye.  
  
She stared sadly into his caring eyes. Duo didn't know what to say. He didn't want to confess. He wanted to put it in other words. Finally it came out of his mouth.  
  
"Because I care for you, a lot and I don't want you to be hurt ever"  
  
he answered gazing into her glassy blue eyes. Could he really care that much for her? Usagi felt like crying but she had already cried herself out.  
  
"Do you really care that much?" Usagi gasped as the words came out.  
  
Duo sighed. "Yes" he answered in a soft and quiet voice.  
  
He didn't want to confess any more. He looked up in her eyes. They were filled with sadness and confusion. Duo slowly sat up and looked into her eyes more closer.  
  
"Please don't hurt yourself" Usagi said worried that he would strain himself.  
  
Why was she letting all of this slip out? Usagi felt like screaming for all of her emotions. Duo continued to stare into her deep blue eyes. There were a million emotions. He wanted to cure them..  
  
Usagi stared deeply in her eyes. Why is this happening?! His eyes showed comfort, care and........Usagi stopped there. It couldn't be. Duo's face inched closer to hers. It was as if the emotions were showing right through them. Usagi could feel Duos soft and warm breath against her soft skin. She did nothing to stop him at all. Duo looked at her gleaming lips but then back up to her eyes.  
  
Usagi wanted to end this staring contest it was too much for her. She didn't want this to happen. Slowly she backed off. She didn't know what to say. They had been a millimeter apart and so had their lips. Usagi held it in and sat back in the chair and looked down. "I hope you get better" she said trying to smile. Duo didn't know how to respond.  
  
"Thank you, Duo" Usagi said smiling.  
  
She was grateful to have such a great friend. It took mind power to say 'friend'. Something kept telling her more. She kept refusing it. It couldn't be true. Usagi stood up shyly and stared down at him sadly. She held in the emotions and continued to stare.  
  
"I have to go" Usagi mumbled.  
  
Usagi slowly walked out of the hospital still deep in thought and in a daze. It was ten at night and she had been at the hospital all day. She took her cell phone out of her purse and called Minako. She heard it ring a few times but then Minako picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" a tired voice asked.  
  
"Hey, Minako its Usa do you think you could pick me up at the hospital?" Usagi asked hoping it wasn't too much for the tired teen on the other side.  
  
"Usagi!?! I heard what happened. Is he OK?" Minako asked now fully alive.  
  
"He's fine he woke up a little bit ago" Usagi answered with a large sigh.  
  
"Sure I'll come pick you up" Minako finally answered.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Thanks"  
  
  
  
Usagi hung up and sat at the bench and waited for Minakos car. Today had been a long day, and a sad one. Usagi wished her emotions wouldn't show that much. Did she really feel this way toward Duo? Usagi wished these questions wouldn't come up like this. Her best friend was hurt because of her. She should have never gone out with Derek. She knew she had done it so she would get more friends but she also knew it had been the wrong decision. Usagi stared at the pitch- black pavement and her eyes turned cold. She shivered and wished she had at least a sweater. She wished there would be someone to keep her warm and comfort her but she knew she was not ready for that yet. She wanted time. She was too afraid from her latest experience. She didn't want to live like that again.  
  
Usagi was surprised to see how long she had been thinking because just then Minako's car pulled up. Usagi slowly stood up from the bench and waited for the car to stop. Minako rolled down the window and stared at her.  
  
"Hop in" she exclaimed.  
  
Usagi nodded and got in on the other side of the car. Minako did not like the silence but also felt like thinking for a while. She knew Usagi didn't like what was happening but she also knew Usagi was avoiding it too much. Minako knew she had had enough she would have to butt in, but in a secretive way. Minako finally brought up a topic to talk about.  
  
  
  
"So is he OK?" Minako asked.  
  
Usagi stared down at her lap. She didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Yes" she said softly.  
  
Minako noticed her friends reaction and got an idea of how to do her job.  
  
"Why did you want to leave, I mean him being your friend and all" Minako added hoping she would get a different reaction. Minako noticed Usagi staying silent. She could tell she was in deep thought.  
  
"I.......I don't know" Usagi answered blankly.  
  
Minako frowned. There was the problem; Usagi was afraid. How could she help her get over her fear? Minako felt like she was already part of the problem. She gripped the steering wheel in frustration and kept her eyes on the road. Finally it slipped out of her mouth.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice but didn't look at her best friend. She waited for Usagis answer and continued to stare ahead of her. Finally she got a small respond from Usagi.  
  
"I don't know" Usagi answered in a plain voice.  
  
"How can you not know? Usagi I know you know" Minako said. Usagi was about to answer but Minako continued.  
  
"Ever since you started dating Derek you never told me what was wrong and I think that has hurt our friendship but you never did anything about it, I'm sick of it. I tell you everything but here you are and you just suck it all in and when your sad it makes the rest of us suffer too. You know sometimes you might want to wander if you really want to be our friend anymore. Friends tell each other everything, so are you our friend or not?" Minako forced.  
  
A second later she was gasping for breath and she also realized her mistake. Usagi stared at her sadly. She had hurt Usagi way too deep.  
  
"Usagi.... I'm" Minako never got to finish her sentence. They were now in front of Usagi's house.  
  
"Forget it. You obviously don't take me as friend anymore I guess though." Usagi mumbled. Her eyes were icy cold and her faced looked like it was trying to lock in emotions of all types. It looked scary and emotionless. Her eyes were so cold it looked like she could have been dead.  
  
Usagi slammed the car door and walked to her front door. She opened the door and waited for her parents to come charging at her all worried.  
  
She heard someone stand up and walk towards her. Usagi stared at the ground not wanting to face her parents. She knew they were both a little surprised. Usagi couldn't take it at all. Everyone hated her now. She didn't know about Duo but now she was alone. Her friends had ditched her and now her parents were appalled at how she had not come home the time she was supposed to. She passed them and went up the stairs and into her room and slammed the door.  
  
Everyone hated her now. She collapsed on her bed and grew silent. Her best friend had saved her life and was now in the hospital because of her. Her friends ditched her and she was now probably in trouble with her parents. They probably wouldn't trust her anymore. Her life was going all wrong because of one wrong decision. She also knew it had been a big one. She wished she could just start her life over again and re make all of her decisions.  
  
Usagi heard a knock on her door but she ignored it. She didn't want to face anyone at the moment. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to think. But for how long? Why couldn't she just die now? She wanted to not face anyone anymore. Usagi burried her self more in the sheets. What was the real reason of this emotion? "Duo......." she whispered. She pulled the comforter over her head and closed her eyes. She also shut herself away from the rest of her world. She saw things start to fade and then everything went black.  
  
So what did you think? Sorry if it's a little short! Please keep reviewing! I need over a hundred! And I know I am close so PLEASE , PLEASE give me more reviews!!!! Ja ne!!!!!! Usagi Princess 


	16. Try Outs

Hey! Sorry if this story is a little depressing. I promise it will get better. Either in this chapter or the next! Usagi just has to get out of one stage. I hope you continue writing good reviews! Ja! To the story! ^_^ Usagi Princess  
  
Duo walked outside and to the bus. It had been about four days since the accident and he had just gotten back last night. He took in a breath of fresh air and continued to walk. He wished life would be normal sometimes but it hadn't since he had come home. He had had too many of these feelings. Duo finally glanced up and realized Usagi was not at the bus stop. He shrugged to himself. She had probably driven to school. He looked up and saw the bus waiting for him. He got on and took his seat. He was determined to make this a good day.  
  
Usagi watched silently out the window as Duo got on the bus. She felt like a ghost. She hadn't spoke since the accident and she had barely eaten. Her lips were frozen into place and she was as thin as a pencil. Her parents had tried to talk to her but she had not responded. She felt like she was invisible and floating in the air. Her hair flowed down to her ankles lifelessly. She had been sitting in her room for four days acting like she didn't exist anymore. She felt frozen in place as she watched the bus leave. She made sure her room was cold; it felt better that way. Usagi had not bathed or changed since that night and she had not done anything but stay in her room and lay helplessly on her bed. How could Minako have been so cruel? But was it really her fault? She had pretty much ignored her friends for a year and yet they had still excepted her. Maybe they hadn't wanted to hurt her. Maybe they did hate her. 'They all hate me' Usagi thought. Her eyes stayed in the same place and were now glazed with ice. Nothing could see what she was thinking. Except for one particular person.  
  
Rei sat down at her desk and looked across the room at Minako. She hadn't said anything since she had picked Usagi up. She knew what both were going through. She knew she was the one who knew the best but she hadn't told anyone. She hadn't felt like bringing it up. She knew Minako , Duo and Usagi would all deny it. She stared at Ami and Makoto. They both smiled at her in return..  
  
Rei knew she had always gotten in fights with Usagi but she knew they would still be friends. But right now she could feel that Usagi had shut out the world from her self. She was thinking that the world hated her. Rei did not think that and she wanted Usagi to come back. She had realized Minako had been avoiding them lately. She probably thought the same thing as Usagi just a little different. Rei's focus was broken when Duo walked in the room. Rei stood up and started clapping. Soon more students followed. They all knew he had risked his life. Duo blushed and took his seat. The teacher smiled and greeted him. Rei tried to read him. He looked happy but she knew he was suffering. Both him and Usagi were hiding their emotions, both too stubborn to admit their feelings. Rei's eyes shifted and fell upon Wufei. He noticed her staring at him and he stuck his nose up. 'He needs a talk' Rei thought half smirking. Finally the teacher spoke up and the class began.  
  
Duo walked in the lunch- room and tried to find Usagi. She hadn't been in any of her classes. He was now getting worried. He then looked for her friends. He then realized where they were. Minako was sitting alone and the rest were sitting together. He thought Minako might have something to do with this so he walked up to her.  
  
"Hey" he greeted a little uneasily.  
  
She nodded but didn't respond. Duo noticed this and got a little frustrated. He wanted to know where Usagi was.  
  
"What happened to Usagi?" he asked more tone in his voice this time.  
  
She still didn't answer. Now he was mad. His fist landed on the table. Minako was startled by it and finally looked up. Her face had a blank expression. She knew she would have to tell him.  
  
"She......It was my fault I said something I shouldn't have" Minako mumbled. Duo was shocked. What had Minako done to upset Usagi that much?  
  
"She's been in her room all week and hasn't come out." Minako mumbled on.  
  
Duo stared at her wide-eyed. Usagi was locked in her room in her room in bad shape. She was locking herself away from the world. Duo knew he had to do something. He would have to wait till after school though. He didn't want Usagi to suffer like this. He left Minako with that and went to sit with his friends but he could not get Usagi off of his mind. Would she be OK?  
  
Ami, Makoto and Rei watched from afar. They wished Minako would stay with them. They didn't want to be a three some. And they felt even lonelier without Usagi. They all worried for her. They also watched Duo. Makoto and Ami were also getting the hints. They knew about as much as Rei but also did not say anything. They felt lonely and alone. Suddenly the lunch bell rang. And everyone rushed out. The two groups mixed together in the hall. But all of them were silent. Even the boys. The week seemed like the dullest one in their lives.  
  
Duo waited impatiently for his last class to end. He was in Spanish and it was getting very boring. His mind would not get off of Usagi. Why did she get so emotional at times? She was always in bad condition. There were three minutes left and everyone was getting ready to run out.  
  
Just then the afternoon announcements came on. Duo was barely listening when they gave the info on the programs but one particular caught his attention.  
  
"Anyone wanting to try for the school fall play Romeo and Juliet needs to pick up an information sheet today in the main office" the principal announced.  
  
Duo stood still. He remembered how he and Usagi had told each other they would both try for the play. Maybe this would cheer Usagi up. He knew she was shutting off the world. He felt like he was the only one that could help. Just then the bell rang. Duo grabbed his things and ran to his locker. On the way out he grabbed two info sheets on the play, one for him and one for Usagi.  
  
Duo knocked on Usagis house door and waited for a reply. Usagis mom opened and sadly looked at him.  
  
"She won't come out" she whispered.  
  
Duo nodded. "I know, I just want to talk to her" he answered staring her in the eye. Mrs. Tsukino nodded and let him go up to Usagis room. Duo knew how to pick door locks since he was a little kid. He took out a paper clip and picked at the lock whole. When it clicked he slowly opened the door.  
  
"Go away" a bitter and plain tone came right at him as he entered the room. Duo was surprised he had never seen her talk like that. He didn't want to leave now. He slowly looked at her.  
  
Her face was plain and her eyes were wide and she stared out the window. Her eyes were not moving. Her room was freezing. She looked like a dying angel. She hadn't even looked at him. Her hair flowed down to her ankles. It seemed to glitter but it still looked lifeless. There were dark circles under her eyes and her face looked gray. She was thinner than ever. Duo frowned he was hurt when he saw her like this. He wished everything would just go back to normal like when the were kids.  
  
Duo then decided to speak up. "Why are you doing this?" he asked hoping she would answered.  
  
"You're not the only one" he whispered.  
  
This question caught Usagi. Finally she looked at him. She looked worse when she stared at him like this. Emotion started to come out of her eyes. Her mouth opened but she didn't know what to say. Duo looked up and saw her struggling with words.  
  
"I........I" Usagi whimpered. She choked back the tears. Had he just said what she thought he had? Was he feeling this too? 'Impossible!' Usagi thought.  
  
"Please...... Don't do this to me" Duo whispered. Usagi stared at him wide eyed. Was he in pain too? Was he suffering? Usagi couldn't hold it in anymore. She ran up to him and he took her in his embrace.  
  
He held her head to his chest. "You can't be this way forever Usa" he whispered rocking her.  
  
"Everyone hates me" she whispered. Duo was shocked by what she said. He took her out of his embrace and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"No they don't Usagi. They just want you to be happy, and so do I" he said truthfully.  
  
Usagi stared into his wide and passionate eyes. Could he be true?  
  
"Look you need food and sleep. I want you to get better. I can't stand to see you like this" he mumbled.  
  
Usagi stared at him shocked. Why was he telling this t her now. "Duo......." She whispered. He took her into his embrace again. He wrapped his hands around her and rocked her slowly. He needed to say something that would cheer her up.  
  
"If you get better we can both try out for this" he stated pulling the play flier out of his book bag. Usagi took it and read it.  
  
A smile finally played on her face. She stared in his eyes. Then another worry came up. "Fine, I will come back, but only for you" she said happily.  
  
She wasn't ready to see her friends but she also knew that if she stuck with Duo she would be OK. "What about your friends?" Duo asked.  
  
"I, don't know yet" she mumbled. She stared sadly at the ground.  
  
Duo lifted her chin so she stared at him. "Please be happy. You've been sad ever since I came back. I know you feel it and so do I"  
  
Duo couldn't believe what he had just said. Usagi stared at him, searching his eyes intently. Both of their breaths mingled. Duo couldn't have been closer. Their eyes were on lock. Duo thought he would be the one to act first but he was surprised when it was Usagi who acted first. She stood on her toes and lightly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered. Duo nodded. "Get some food and sleep" he said not sure what else he was supposed to say.  
  
He left her house in a daze. He put his fingers up to where she had kissed him on the cheek. Her lips had been warm and soft but also cold from staying in her room the whole time. She really did feel the same way. He entered his house and wondered how thin the barrier was now. He was too dazed to tell. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Usagi woke up the next day with a new feeling. She was glad her best friend was there for her. Why had she kissed him on the cheek though? She was over reacting. Usagi didn't want to love anymore. 'Or do I?' Usagi thought. Usagi shook her head. She didn't want any of that in her head. She wanted a good and happy day. She didn't know about Minako but she would stay with the rest of the group and the other boys.  
  
Usagi got on the bus with Duo and sat next to him. Duo was glad when he saw a pure smile upon her face. She had a healthy glow on her face and she looked much better. He smiled glad that he had affected her. "The try outs are today" Duo mentioned with a smirk. "Bring it on" Usagi said smiling back. "Just wait till you see, I'll have the lead role" Duo said bragging in a fun way. Usagi whacked him and they discussed the rest of the day with him. Usagi noticed her old self coming back out. The one that had been stuck inside for over a year.  
  
Usagi walked bravely into the school with Duo until she saw Ami. "Ami!" she yelled. Ami turned around surprised to see Usagi in a cheery mood.  
  
"Usagi?" Ami asked in confusion.  
  
"Hey, so what did I miss?" Usagi asked cheerfully.  
  
Ami smiled. Makoto and Rei came up behind them.  
  
"Hey guys!" Usagi said cheerfully. Both looked surprised but then smiled. They didn't know what had hit her but they were glad she was back to normal. They walked to homeroom happily with the boys. Not realizing Minako dragging behind.  
  
Minako stared at her shoes and realized Usagi being all happy. What had happened? Had Duo done something? She knew Usagi would not except her. She walked a little behind the boys to homeroom and slowly dragged her feet. Suddenly she felt a tap on the shoulder. She looked up immediately.  
  
In front of her was a worried Quatre,  
  
"Why aren't you with them?" he asked confused why she was dragging beyond them all.  
  
Minako stared down. "It's my fault Usagi was like that" she whispered.  
  
Quatre looked confused. "Maybe she'll forgive you" he said wanting more details.  
  
"You don't get it, I told Usagi that we didn't know if she was our friend or not. It accidentally slipped out. Now she hates me, they all do" she answered holding in everything. She knew she was better at Usagi at this.  
  
"Maybe they will forgive you" Quatre suggested again. Minako gazed up at him. He was comforting and he was kind. "Thanks" Minako whispered.  
  
Both of them walked to homeroom together just as the bell rang.  
  
Usagi sat down at the table with her friends and Duo's friends. She eyed Minako at the end of the table who was talking with Quatre trying to avoid her. Usagi felt almost guilty not talking to her. If she was supposed to be happy then wouldn't she have to go up to Minako? Usagi felt a little uneasy, there was still something between them. Usagi wanted to go up to Minako so bad, but her fear held her back. Usagi sighed and poked her fork at her salad. She took a bite and looked at Makoto who was talking to Trowa.  
  
"So Usagi are you going to the school play this year?" Makoto asked with a smile already knowing the answer.  
  
Usagi smirked and eyed Duo. "You bet" she added with a grin staring back at Makoto. "What about you Duo?" Trowa asked knowing Duo did this thing every year.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and smiled. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked his voice filled with tease. Then Duo came up with a nice joke he knew would tick Wufei off. He grinned and began.  
  
"You know what the funniest thing would be?" he asked the group with a smirk.  
  
"What Maxwell?" Wufei asked rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"If Wu-Man got the part of Romeo and some fat ugly girl got Juliet!" Duo said immediately laughing. Usagi giggled. That would funny. She couldn't picture it. Before she knew what was happening Wufei was madly screaming chasing Duo around the school with his Katana.  
  
Usagi slowly followed them hoping nothing happened. Just as she was rounding the corner Duo ran right into her. Usagi was knocked to the floor from his force. He held out his hand and pulled her back up. "OW" she mumbled.  
  
"You have ta hide me!" he whined.  
  
Usagi just smirked. Should she or not?  
  
Just then she heard Wufei coming screaming like a mad man. Usagi quickly took Duo and put him in the door next to them. She patrolled the area waiting for Wufei to pass.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei madly rushed down the hall. He looked like one of those furious bulls on those cartoon shows. His face was so red it was redder than Reis red skirt she wore all the time. Usagi tried not to laugh.  
  
Wufei stopped immediately when he saw her. "Have you seen Maxwell?" he asked his hands in fists. He shook violently in anger. Usagi wondered if he had ever gotten madder.  
  
"No" Usagi answered with her serious face.  
  
Wufei didn't seem that convinced. Usagi knew she needed something else to say.  
  
"I, I think I saw him go that way" she added pointing to the left.  
  
Wufei nodded and ran down that hall and continued.  
  
Usagi didn't get Duo out of the room till Wufei was out of sight. She opened the door and let him out. Duo had a nervous look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong I hid you didn't I?" Usagi asked in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, I know but next time you hide me know where you put me" he mumbled. Usagi gave him a confused look and looked at the door she had put him through. It was the girls changing room. Usagi went blank. She burst out laughing. She couldn't believe she had done that.  
  
"Hey not funny!" Duo pouted crossing his arms. He play punched Usagi in the arm and grabbed it.  
  
"Come on we have to get back to lunch" he told her dragging the laughing girl behind him back to the cafeteria.  
  
Usagi walked into the theater with her friends and the boys. They had all decided to try out for this play. Usagi walked in with ease, she had done this too many times. She walked up to the performing arts teacher and smiled.  
  
"Hello Ms.Calmar" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Usagi its good to see you again" the teacher answered .  
  
"Well if you go put your belongings in the seats over there we will wait for more people to come, then we will begin" Ms.Calmar told them.  
  
They all nodded and did what she said. Usagi looked over at Duo and saw that he was a little nervous. He had participated in plays before right? Usagi noticed him trying to calm him self down. She decided to go cheer him up. She may have felt a little uneasy around him but he was her best friend.  
  
"Don't worry, it's the same thing they do at your school" Usagi said softly.  
  
Duo looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks" he mumbled.  
  
"If you have acted before you are sure to get in" she added.  
  
Duo smiled he was glad Usagi was reassuring him. He was nervous. What if he didn't get in? What if he embarressed him self at this? Duo took a deep sigh and excepted Usagis words. He had to act normal to get this part. He waited and watched as more students started to come in. The theater started to fill up and Duo waited impatiently to try out. Finally Ms.Calmar went up on the stage and cleared her voice.  
  
"I am glad to see so many more people trying out this year. I will have you try out in groups by girls and boys. The girls will try out first and then the boys. Tomorrow the list of the roles and the people will be posted. If you are chosen you will have a play practice after school tomorrow." Ms.Calmar stated.  
  
Minako sat silently in her seat next to Quatre. Ms.Calmar had hated her since the first day of high-school. Her and Minako and gotten in a fight and she had hated her ever since. Minako knew she wasn't sure about trying out but she knew if she did it, it might help things straighten out. Quatre had also convinced her. Minako was grateful to at least have Quatre as a friend. She cut her thought when Quatre nudged her in the side.  
  
"It's time to try out" he told her. Minako nodded and left with the rest of the girls.  
  
Usagi followed Ms.Calmar into another room and all of the girls got in a line. Usagi looked around for people she knew. She saw her four friends. She saw some people from the play previous years but that was about it. She looked back at Ms.Calmar as she started handing out scripts.  
  
"Now I want each of you one at a time to read a couple of lines. I want you to use hand gestures, tone changes and I want you to do your best" Ms.Calmar sated nicely. Usagi smiled, she couldn't wait, she was the fifth in line and after that she couldn't wait to see the results tomorrow if she got in or not. Minako was at the back and very silent. Usagi knew how Ms.Calmar hated her.  
  
Ms.Calmar finally came up to Usagi and smiled nicely. "Please read these few lines for me" she said pointing to a paragraph in the packet. Usagi nodded and read the lines with all she had. She saw girls staring at her, was she really that bad? Usagi put gestures and everything she had learned. When she finished she saw Ms.Calmar with a big smile. Usagi smiled back and hoped she got in.  
  
When Ms.Calmar got to Minako her smile faded and she slowly told Minako what to read. Minako sighed and didn't hesitate. She read the lines and actually surprised everyone. She had practiced drama for a while hoping one day she would get in, this was her last chance. When she finished Ms.Calmar had a faint smile on her face. Minako grinned sheepishly back trying not to spoil the moment. Ms.Calmar had never smiled at her ever. Minako could not wait to tell Quatre.  
  
When Duo and the boys entered the room Ms.Calmar had them do the same thing. Duo waited for his turn as more and more read the lines she told them to. Duo had to hold his mouth to keep from laughing when Wufei tried out. When Ms.Calmar had gone to the next person Wufei gave him 'you're braid is going bye-bye' look. When Duo had to do the same for Heero, Heero had given him the death glare. Finally Ms.Calmar reached Duo.  
  
"Please read these lines right here" she pointed. Duo nodded. He remembered what Usagi had said so Duo took out his acting soul and did his best. He tried not to look nervous. He really didn't care much anymore though. Usagi had really helped him. He smiled when he thought of her. When he finished she was smiling. Duo smiled back and waited for tryouts to end.  
  
Duo walked out of the theater with his friends and the girls. When Wufei came behind him he was getting his Katana ready. Duo gulped and panicked. He ran up to Usagi and grabbed her hand he pulled her all the way to the late bus. Usagi ran laughing the whole time. When he finally sat down on the bus in between Usagi and the window he could see Wufei waving his katana in the air by the doors of the front of the school. Duo chuckled to himself and looked at Usagi.  
  
"So how was it for you?" he asked.  
  
"Fine I guess" Usagi said shrugging.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Not bad at all" Duo said giving her a smirk. Usagi smiled and whacked him on the back.  
  
"Now we just have to wait for the results" she said giving a big smile.  
  
Duo smiled back and just hoped he got at least a part. He hoped all of his friends did too. He laughed in his head thinking of Heero and Wufei acting. Duo sighed and looked happily out the window. 'What a day' he thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Minako quietly walked in the try out room where Ms.Calmar was looking at the results. She nervously walked up and cleared her throat.  
  
Ms.Calmar looked up and frowned. "Yes?"  
  
Minako took all of her courage and spilled it out. "Ms.Calmar, I'm sorry if we have never gotten along but I just wanted to ask you something. "  
  
Ms.Calmars glance changed. She was touched that Minako had appologized. "Usagi and Duo have been best friends for a while but lately they have been avoiding each other, I know this is a little too much to ask but if possible do you think you could give them the lead role? I think it would help" Minako finished. Ms.Calmar was glad Minako was trying to help a situation and smiled.  
  
"I will look into it" she said nodding.  
  
Minako smiled gratefully. "Thank you"  
  
Ms.Calmar smiled back and Minako left.  
  
'Let the love begin' she thought. **************************************************************************** **************** Hey! I hoped you liked that chapter! I told you it would be better! Anyway I gtg! Ja ne! Usagi Princess. 


	17. Requirements

Hey! So how was the last chapter!?!?! I liked it but I think is one of my favorites. You'll figure out why but of course my favorite chapter is the last chapter but that wont be for a while. ^_^. I'm doing my best.  
  
Thanks to : Princess Ashley - for all your support!!!!! And to.... Wolf Angel for your support also!!!!!  
  
OK to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Usagi woke with a start. She remembered the last two days and was overcome by a lot. Which way was she supposed to feel? Happy, sad? She had been locked in her room for four days until Duo had come. She was grateful he was a friend. She didn't want to go any father though. They had been too close the other day. But Usagi deep down something said to go for it. She still was scared. Usagi shook the thought and decided to try and be on her cheerful side today. She had more fun that way. Usagi couldn't get Duo out of her head, what was she supposed to do? Usagi sighed and rolled out of bed.  
  
Usagi grabbed her flute and walked outside to the bus. She was filled with excitement. She couldn't wait for the results. Would she have made it? Usagi barely saw what she was doing. She sat down on the bus next to Duo and stared out the window. She was in an excited daze. All of the sudden it was broken.  
  
"So, are you excited?" Duo asked  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled.  
  
"I wonder who Romeo will be" she stated.  
  
Usagi thought for a moment. What if she made Juliet and Duo made Romeo. Usagi would be happy for him but she didn't want him to be Romeo. It would go against everything. She was too scared. Usagi didn't want to love at all any more. She had already been scared. Though as Duo had said, not for life. Still it was enough to scare her. Usagi pondered on this the whole bus ride.  
  
Usagi slowly walked into the main entrance where she saw a huge crowd of kids. There was a chart in front of them telling who got what parts. Usagi was so small she couldn't fit through but Duo helped her push through the huge crowd. She got closer to the paper but still couldn't see what it said. She could faintly read Romeo with small words next to it. Finally she got up to the list and she scrolled down the list looking for her name. It was there and it was under Juliet! Usagi was so excited but then she read under it. Right under Juliet was Romeo and the person who had won the spot was standing right next to her. Duo was going to be Romeo.  
  
Usagi stood there in shock. Duo read it too. He didn't know what to say. He and Usagi would have to be Romeo and Juliet. What would happen to them, what if they got closer? Duo shook his head. How many times did he have to tell himself. They were just friends. Duo stood there in shock not even noticing Minako smiling in the corner of the crowd.  
  
Usagi met up with her friends at lunch still in a daze. Makoto met up with her excitedly jumping around.  
  
"Usagi, we all made it! Aren't you excited?" Makoto asked confused seeing the expression left on Usagi's face.  
  
"Yes. I am excited, it's just that............" Usagi didn't continue her sentence. She couldn't tell Makoto, She would rather tell Minako it's just that she didn't want to spill it yet.  
  
"What is it?" Makoto worriedly asked.  
  
Usagi stared down and slightly shook her head. She knew she would have to tell them sometime soon. They probably already had gotten some hints. Just after that thought Usagi's question was answered.  
  
"Is it something about Duo being Romeo?" Makoto guessed.  
  
Usagi slightly nodded hoping nobody saw. Makoto put her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Don't worry it's just a play, It will soon be over with"  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled. She was glad she could rely on Makoto, Makoto had always understood. Usagi still missed Minako though. Usagi turned around and got a glimpse of Minako. She missed Minako too much. If Minako were back everything would be all right.  
  
Minako noticed Usagi glancing at her and faced and turned Quatre and continued a conversation with him. She was still a little uneasy about Usagi but she knew both her and Usagi wanted to apologize at the same time, she could see it in her eyes. Minako glanced down at her feet trying to listen her best to what Quatre was saying. She wanted to talk to Usagi so bad. She felt so lonely. She was glad Quatre stayed with her. He was the only one that understood her. She looked up at Quatre and smiled. He smiled back and they both sat down at the table with the rest.  
  
Usagi stepped on the stage next to Duo and waited for Ms.Calmar to come and give them the first instruction. They already had been given their packets and scripts. Ms.Calmar had told them she had wanted to practice the first scene right away. Duo glanced at Usagi. He saw excitement and fear in her eyes. Why fear? Duo looked at her face. She was giving off another one of her fake smiles. He couldn't help but ask.  
  
"What's wrong you're wearing another fake smile" he stated hoping for a reply interested on what he would get.  
  
Usagi stared at him sadly and sighed. He always could read her, too easily. 'You were always able to do that since we met' she thought in her head. Usagi looked down at her shoes and then looked back at him. What could she tell him? Definitely not the truth. Usagi searched for a lie but couldn't think of one. Her thoughts were then interrupted by the door opening and Ms.Calmar heading toward them.  
  
"I will be working on you two today, the rest are working with the other teacher" she explained. Usagi nodded but didn't want to say anything. Her lips felt like they were glued together. Duo also nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
"OK just if I could ask you two, do you think you could both practice together after school with each other ?" Ms.Calmar asked trying not to give away what Minako had told her. She had told her that they were neighbors and that they were avoiding each other.  
  
Usagi stood silent but then nodded. Duo nodded looking at Usagi's response.  
  
'This is going to be hard' Usagi thought trying not to grimace.  
  
Ms.Calmar frowned. It was just as Minako had said. Both of them were silent, she had to do something.  
  
"OK" her voice boomed cheerfully hoping to get them out of their dazed stance. "If you two could speak that would be nice" she said with a smile playing on her face. Usagi smiled back. "Sure thing" she answered sweetly. Duo smiled. "OK" he replied.  
  
"OK Usagi when you begin you are going to come out from your house. Duo you won't be coming out till later." Ms.Calmar began.  
  
Duo nodded and didn't say anything. There wasn't much to say. What would the [play require him and Usagi to do? He didn't want to think about. He was broke in thought when Ms.Calmar motioned him to speak a line. He nodded and began.  
  
After Usagi finished the last line of the day. Ms.Calmar gathered them. She had a big smile on her face. 'Could I really have done that well?' Duo thought.  
  
"That was really good! Both of you did an excellent job for the first day. I just need to mention one thing. Since this is a high -school play it is much more than a middle school play. Yes you will have to kiss. If there is a problem I will get another person for your role. All you need to do is just practice that part. I know it's a little much but this year I want this play to be a very touching one. If you two just practiced kissing that would be great" Ms.Calmar finished smiling.  
  
Usagi tried not to frown as best as she could, it was taking all of her muscles. 'No!!!" her mind screamed. If she hadn't wanted to please Ms.Calmar so much she would have instantly backed away form the part. This couldn't happen. Why did everything happen the wrong way? She wasn't ready for this. She looked over at Duo he had the same kind of look. Then Usagi remembered what Makoto had said. Usagi took a deep breath and encouragement filled inside of her. She reminded to thank Makoto later. What would happen now? Would Duo back down or would he stay. Usagi wasn't sure about her emotions but she felt almost relief at the bottom of her heart, but why?  
  
Duo sank to the bottom of his bus seat. Usagi was sitting at the back of the bus. She looked sad. Duo couldn't blame her. He wished he could comfort her though. 'Why not?' a voice asked. 'Not you again' Duo thought. 'Why do you keep coming?' Duo asked the voice in his head. There was no response. He remembered what Ms.Calmar had said. He would have to kiss Usagi. His memory flashed back to the day she had kissed him on the cheek about two days ago. Then a long lost memory came back to him. One he had totally forgotten about . One that had been kept in his heart. The day he had left the airport. She had seemed so attached to him. He also remembered the feeling he had had when she had kissed him on the cheek. Duo couldn't rid of these thoughts. Though knowing he needed to schedule times he would practice with her.  
  
Duo moved to the back of the bus and sat down next to Usagi. She blushed and didn't say anything. Duo cleared his voice hoping she would look at him.  
  
"When do you want to practice?" Duo asked bringing the conversation up on his own. Usagi thought, she wanted to practice as much as she could so she would please Ms.Calmar. She had told them to practice every day so she just answered automatically.  
  
"Today would be fine" she answered. She looked down at her lap and felt her blush start to fade away. Duo noticed her reaction and his head went down too. He knew how she felt about this.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about all of this" he muttered still staring down hoping Usagi would except this. Usagi looked up and stared at him and smiled.  
  
She shook her head. "It's not your fault" she whispered.  
  
Duo slightly nodded and shifted. He wish there wouldn't be something in between them. "Whose house?" he asked getting rid of the unbearable silence.  
  
"Mine" Usagi answered looking out the window. Her parents wouldn't be home till late. Then they wouldn't have her mom bothering them. If her mom were there she wouldn't know what she would do. What if she saw them kissing? Usagi shook her head at the thought and watched as the bus pulled up to the curb.  
  
Duo and Usagi entered her silent and empty house. Usagi threw her book-bag down on the couch and walked into the kitchen. "You can put your book-bag anywhere" she told him looking around in the fridge for a snack.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked not staring at him.  
  
Duo shook his head. "No thanks"  
  
Usagi closed the fridge door and walked into the living room with Duo. She wasn't that hungry but eating helped her get rid of her thoughts. Duo slightly fidgeted, he felt a little awkward staying alone with Usagi.  
  
"So where should we start?" Usagi asked pulling out her scripts. She looked at Duo waiting for an answer. He already had his script out and was reading it. Duo spotted the first place they were supposed to kiss and he immediately flipped the page.  
  
"Why don't we start at the beginning" he suggested flipping to the part where the first met in the play. Usagi nodded and flipped to the page.  
  
"I'll start" she stated sighing heavily before starting to read her part. Then Duo responded by reading his. Duo was lost in the play to think about his thoughts. He was glad that the lines got rid of it.  
  
Duo read his next line and then realized where they were. It was the page where they were supposed to kiss. He looked up at Usagi. She blushed deeply. He didn't want to kiss her on surprise or anything so he asked. He felt so uncomfortable doing this.  
  
"Well?" he asked blushing deeply.  
  
This only made Usagi blush deeper. When she kissed Derek she had never blushed, but this seemed different. She didn't want to kiss him. 'Please No' her mind begged. The only thing that made her lean forward was the point of pleasing her teacher. Duo felt stupid doing this but another part of him longed for it. He leaned down not knowing what to do. His face came closer to hers and he felt her nervous breathing. His breath was uneven and did not match her pattern. When he cocked his head to kiss her softly their noses hit each other. Duo backed away rubbing it away. Usagi just chuckled.  
  
"You've never kissed anyone have you?" she asked looking him in the eye.  
  
"No" Duo muttered blushing more.  
  
"You have though haven't you?" he asked not thinking what he was doing.  
  
Usagi stared down at the ground. She didn't want to be reminded of Derek. That awful night. She felt tears developing in her eyes. She looked back up at Duo and nodded.  
  
"Yes" she replied softly.  
  
Suddenly Usagi let out her thoughts.  
  
"That night...." She began trying not to let her tears get the best of her.  
  
Duo noticed her reaction. He didn't want her to cry again. He wanted her to stop. Without thinking he gently grabbed her chin making her look him in the eye.  
  
"He'll never do that again" he reassured her.  
  
He didn't want her heart to break again. She had been so happy the past few days, she didn't want her to be sad again. He wanted to comfort her and soothe her with words he had never spoken.  
  
"At least you were there" Usagi said trying to avoid thinking about Derek.  
  
A new emotion showed in her eyes. Duo didn't know what to make of it. Something automatically came out of his mouth. A tear at the same time escaped Usagi's eye.  
  
"I'll always watch over you" he whispered leaning forward. Another tear escaped and then another. Their breaths started to mingle. He softly rubbed her chin where his hand was. He searched her eyes over and over. Sadness definitely showed through them. Duo wanted to wash her sadness and fear away. Her eyes were an endless blue and they sparkled because of the tears.  
  
'No' Usagi thought. One part of her said no. She was too scared, but another part told her to react by instinct. She didn't listen to anything. Duo's lips were so close to hers she swore they were touching the hairs of her cheek. Another tear escaped her cheek and then Duo surprised her by his action.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her tears away. His lips were soothing and comforting to her. His lips slid down her cheek and finally met hers. His lips had left a hot trail down her cheek. His lips soothed all of her emotions that she had had. Her mind said no but a small part of her heart longed for more. His lips caressed hers in a gentle kiss that showed both of their emotions. His lips were soft and comforting. Usagi was lost in a swirl of emotions and her eyes were shut leaving the world alone. It was just her and Duo.  
  
Duo couldn't believe what he was doing. Was this part of practice or for real? His heart longed for more but he didn't know what Usagi would think of that. He didn't want to let go of Usagi's lips but knowing about Usagi being scared he slowly parted it. He hadn't wanted that one to be real. Usagi stared at him in shock. That one had to be for practice. What if it had been for real? 'It was' a voice inside her said. 'No!' Usagi screamed in her head impossible.  
  
Usagi needed to cover up. But how? Her mind screamed. What could she do? She then realized it had been for real. Her eyes widened.  
  
Duo realized her reaction and stepped forward but she stepped back. "Usagi I'm sorry" he begged.  
  
"Iie" she whispered. She stared with a blank and hurt expression.  
  
"Usagi" Duo whispered. What had he done. 'Baka' he thought.  
  
Usagi stepped closer. Her mind and her heart were fighting. They were ripping and at each other but so far her heart was winning. She ran up to Duo and he took her in his embrace.  
  
She buried her head in his shirt and cried. Duo held her to him and rocked slowly trying to soothe her. Why had he done that? He was such a fool. His heart had gone against him, his feelings had shown. Her body felt warm against his. Duo felt his shirt get wet and he did nothing, he didn't care about his shirt, he cared about her.  
  
"Usagi, I'm so sorry" he whispered his heart tugging at him.  
  
Usagi nodded against his shirt. She was glad he had apologized. She was so confused right now. She didn't know what to think of his kiss. It had bee so passionate........... Her thoughts trailed. She let go of Duo and stared at him in the eye. "It's OK" she answered. She smiled and it was a cheerful one.  
  
Duo smiled back grateful she felt better. She stood on her toes and lightly kissed his cheek. And then she put her lips against his ear.  
  
"As long as it's for the play" she said smiling.  
  
He smiled back and shook his head. Usagi could be happy when she was sad. She was an impossible girl. He was glad he had met her. He broke the moment by looking at his watch. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be a little late tomorrow because I'm meeting the guys after school" he explained.  
  
Usagi nodded understandingly. "I'll wait for you here so we can practice" she said sweetly. Duo nodded and gathered his stuff. He walked out of the door and slowly closed it. Usagi stood there half in a daze.  
  
"Why..........." She whispered staring at the closed door.  
  
Hey! How was that?!!?!?! First kiss ne? lol! Love it! I have been waiting to write this chapter! Ne who I hope you all liked it! I have been working for forever. It's hard with sports, school and other activities. Love Ya Guys! Send more reviews!!!!!! Ja ne! Usagi Princess. 


	18. Friends Forever

Hey! I'm on a run! I'm trying to work on my fics as much as I can! It is hard writing three at a time ne? ne who! Thanks for all the reviews! I love them!!!! PLEASE MORE?!?! My next goal is over 150! Please help me with it!!!!!!! OK! To the story!! Ja ne!  
  
Usagi walked in her house from another exhausted day of school. Since Duo was coming later after school she thought on working on her book. She had also thought of making some chocolate chip cookies. She grabbed her notebook with her half-finished story and sat it down at the table. She sighed and thought of the last time that she had written part of the story. It was called "Once in a Lifetime". She had worked on it for about two years now but since she had been busy with her last year of school and everything following she hadn't even written anything.  
  
Her book was about a girl with an awesome dream for a perfect life. She had had problems with family issues and school and it was not coming true. When she met a certain guy everything changed. She had sent parts of it to Duo when he had been in Florida but she hadn't ever continued it. Usagi grabbed the contents for her cookies and gathered them all into the counter. Just as she was about to add the ingredients she heard the door- bell ring.  
  
She thought Duo was coming late but maybe she was wrong. Usagi wiped her hands together and opened the door. In front of her instead was Minako. Both stood there in silence not knowing what to do. They both felt terribly guilty since the last time they had spoken to each other.  
  
"Come in" Usagi mumbled.  
  
Minako walked in and Usagi shut the door behind her. Minako stared at her shoes trying to sort out what to say.  
  
"Usagi......I, It was my fault, I'm so sorry." she apologized. She looked Usagi in the eyes and saw Usagi's eyes change in emotion.  
  
"It's not your fault, It was mine, You were right, It has everything to do with Derek and Duo. I should have spent more time with you guys. I made an awful decision. I never told you anything" Usagi answered blankly.  
  
"Usagi" Minako sobbed. She went up to her friend and hugged her tightly. Both not saying a word.  
  
Both let go and smiled at each other.  
  
"So are you happy about the play?" Minako asked smiling.  
  
Usagi smirked. "Yes" she answered.  
  
"Do you want to help me bake cookies?" she asked pointing to the ingredients and the bowl on the counter top. Minako smiled, she loved to cook.  
  
"Love to" she answered walking over to the counter.  
  
Both of them added the ingredients and started to stir them. Minako kept tasting the chocolate chips for freshness. Usagi just laughed at her friend. Both left a lot of batter in the bowl because they already had enough cookies on the cookie sheet.  
  
Usagi took the cookie sheets with the cookie dough and placed them in the oven. She could feel the burning heat on her skin. She closed the oven and looked back at Minako.  
  
"So how are you and Duo?" Minako asked with a sly grin.  
  
Usagi wondered why Minako had this grin on her face. She had been asking about them all day. Then it snapped to her. There was only one way why Duo and her had made the top parts.  
  
"Minako?" Usagi asked with a grin on her face.  
  
"What?" Minako asked now scared of what Usagi would do.  
  
"You made sure me and Duo got the lead parts didn't you?" Usagi guessed.  
  
"Well, you , see , um, well" Minako stuttered.  
  
Usagi took the bowl of cookie dough and took a handful. She flung it at Minako who got it in her hair. Minako screamed and grabbed for the bowl. Usagi placed it on the counter and threw another fist full at Minako. This time it hit her face. Minako threw some at Usagi and it also got in her hair. A war got between them and the kitchen started to become a mess. Minako was winning so far. Usagi was covered form head to toe in cookie dough. At the last second Usagi pinned Minako down with her arms. Usagi forced Minako down with her arm power and sat to the side of her.  
  
"Thought you would win huh?" Usagi teased.  
  
"Um" Minkao mumbled.  
  
Usagi laughed and took the cookie dough bowl to her side. Minako stared in horror.  
  
Duo walked up to Usagi's door. There was no reply. He heard screams inside the house. Was everything OK? He decided to let himself in and stared in horror as a ball of cookie dough hit his face. He licked it off. And looked around. Minako was pinned to the ground by Usagi. None of them realized him. He still had cookie dough on him.  
  
He looked at Minako and realized she had a fear stricken face. It looked like there had been a real war in here.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked still wiping the cookie dough off.  
  
Both girls looked up startled. Usagi looked back at the clock and realized what time it was. Minako took her chance and got out of Usagi's grasp.  
  
Usagi tried to get her back but she hid behind Duo in fear. Usagi just laughed. She had won. She looked at Duo who had a very confused look on hi face. He had just gotten the rest of the cookie dough off of his face.  
  
Usagi scratched the back of her neck looking for an answer.  
  
"We were just having fun" she answered trying not to laugh.  
  
He nodded with a weird look on his face.  
  
Usagi laughed at his face. "I guess we need to go over our lines" she stated changing the subject. As Usagi went to go get her script book she realized that Minako was getting a sly look on her face. She gulped hoping something bad was about to happen. Her dream came true.  
  
"So Duo comes over when your parents aren't home? Are you guys sneaking this behind our backs? What games are you two playing any ways?" Minako asked with a sly grin.  
  
Usagi and Duo went blank. Usagi was left in shock. Minako was teasing them of sleeping together, heck no! By instinct both her and Duo ran for the cookie dough bowl and threw hand fulls at Minako. Usagi grabbed another bunch of cookie dough and threw but instead it hit Duo. She gasped and stepped back.  
  
Minako lunged at her and so did Duo. They pinned her down and smirked.  
  
"Guys?" Usagi asked uneasily.  
  
Duo smiled and grabbed the chocolate chips. While Minako pinned Usagi down he put chocolate chips all over her. He stuffed them in her mouth, ears, and even nose. Usagi screeched as best as she could but her mouth was full of chocolate chips. Her torture didn't end there. Duo took the cookie dough and spread it all over her face. Usagi stared at him wide eyed. Minako finally let go of her. By now the chocolate chips had melted in her mouth. The rest had fallen out. There was chocolate smeared all over her mouth.  
  
After Minako left Duo and her started to clean up. Usagi didn't bother cleaning herself up. Once the kitchen was cleaned and the cookies were out of the oven. Usagi and Duo ate the cookies while going over the lines.  
  
Duo once again came up to the part they had left at yesterday. He decided to bring up a conversation instead.  
  
"You have chocolate up and down your mouth" he stated  
  
"What does that have to do with the play? Unless you want to clean me up" she teased.  
  
"Fine" Duo answered.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in shock from what Duo had said. Was he kidding? She looked down at her script page and realized what part they were at. Now she knew what he meant. Was he really going to do this?  
  
Usagi stared into Duo's eyes intently. She seemed locked on him. She could never get his eyes off hers. They would always lock. Usagi felt something she had never felt before. She felt his breath mix with hers and touch her soft skin. His eyes shone with everything. He was awesome. Usagi stood on her toes and closed the gap. She was surprised she had been the one sealing the kiss.  
  
She felt his soft lips touch hers and she was lost in everything. She didn't pay attention to anything. She was lost in emotions she had never felt. His lips started to move on hers, he wanted her to reply. She unconsciously started to kiss back their lips moving in synch. Usagi's mind and heart went farther than her mind and fear. Duo could taste the chocolate on her lips. Her lips were sweeter but it still tasted good. He was not getting all the chocolate off. Since she was responding he went a little farther. He let his tongue come out and brush across her lips. This way he got all of the chocolate off of them. Usagi was shocked by this and slowly parted the kiss. She stared at him sadly. She hadn't wanted to go that far.  
  
"Usagi, I'm sorry" he whispered. He hadn't meant to do that. Why had he done that? It was as if his body longed for more. His hand reached out and caressed her cheek and rubbed it softly. Usagi nodded understanding his words. She could tell he was truly sorry.  
  
"Lets continue" Usagi said trying to forget it.  
  
Duo nodded and continued. He hadn't meant to do that. Now he felt guilty. Now every time he kissed her it felt like he had to go farther. He felt so bad. He would never do it again unless she wanted him to. Duo couldn't get the thought out of his head.  
  
Over the next two months they continued to practice just not as much of the kissing. They knew they were ready for that part. Usagi tried to avoid Duo as much as she could but instead she longed to be around him for some reason. He was just a friend to her so why did she feel this way? Duo could feel the barrier thinning little by little every day. He really liked Usagi but didn't want to say anything at the moment. He thought he would just hurt her and make her life more difficult. He seemed to notice pairings starting to form in his group. Quatre and Minako were obvious. They weren't getting very far though. He knew though Quatre sometime would build the courage to ask Minako to the prom at the end of the year. Rei and Wufei were always fighting but the other day he had caught Wufei actually calling her by her name and being nice to her. Heero although was hiding behind his usually emotionless self was getting caught under Makoto. She seemed to be convincing him to brighten up. Trowa and ami were always blushing when staring at each other, Duo had always liked to make fun of them which made Ami blush extremely. Trow a just stayed silent.  
  
On the night of the play Usagi tried to calm her self down from the excitement of performing. She had gotten over nervousness for a while now. Although she wondered if anything would happen during the play. Her and her friends were at her house doing her make-up and hair since she had the lead role. Minako kept making fun of her because of her and Duo. It just made Usagi madder. It seemed crazy with all of the girls talking at once. Everyone was giggling and talking about how they would do in the play.  
  
When Usagi was finished she looked at her self in the mirror. She didn't look half bad. Although she wondered what she would look like if she went to the prom. Of course not with a boy friend but just to hang around with her friends. Usagi was told that they were to be picked up by Quatre in his limo at six. It was not 5:59. Usagi panicked and yelled for all of them to get downstairs.  
  
Usagi opened her front door and saw Duo waiting for them. Usagi smiled and stared down at her shoes.  
  
"Ready?" he asked trying his best to cheer her up.  
  
"Yeah" Usagi answered. He walked in front of her to the limo. Rashid let them in and they all some how fit into the back. Usagi was squished between Minako and Duo. Minako kept elbowing her into Duo. Usagi felt like pushing her on top of Quatre at the moment. She just couldn't though.  
  
Usagi stood behind the curtains waiting for her cue. It was almost time and they were introducing the play. She wasn't nervous at all. She couldn't wait. She looked over at Duo and noticed her was really nervous. She slowly walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be OK" she whispered. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"It's your turn" he told her. She nodded and left for the stage.  
  
He watched as she left eagerly for the stage. She was not one bit nervous. He couldn't believe her. She had been through so much and here she was doing her best. He admired her for it. He heard her voice form behind the curtain she was doing a great job.  
  
Usagi stepped toward Duo and stared at him. He was waiting for her on the stage. This was the moment, the one that she had feared. She saw the audience watching them. What if they didn't do good at this part? What if the audience wanted more? Usagi stared intently in his eyes. This kiss was going to be the same but she could still see the emotion glowing through his eyes. He slowly leaned down his face getting closer to hers. Her eyes told him she was ready and she wanted to show a good show for the audience. He slowly closed the gap between them. His lips claimed her own He made the kiss a good one. Their lips moved together in synch in a soft kiss. She responded to his warm comforting lips. His arms were on her shoulders and hers on his face. They traced over his face tracing his features. She almost forgot the audience and the play. They slowly parted the kiss and then continued the play.  
  
At the end of the play Usagi and Duo walked on the stage last. They were holding hands and smiling widely to the crowd. He squeezed her hand and messaged her palm. She squeezed it back and they both bowed to the audience. Usagi held on to his hand when they walked off the stage. Something told her not to let go. She heard a wild applause. She had done an awesome job.  
  
"Duo............" she whispered.  
  
Hey to all you peeps! Thanks for readin! I hoped you liked it! Ne who igtg but keep reviewing! Ja! Usagi princess 


	19. Afraid of One Question

Hey minna! I know I haven't written in a week, it has bee SUPER busy! Grrrr. I don't get that much time these days. Ne who I hope u liked the last chap! I am hoping to bring the story to an end in a couple chapters but it will change drastically! I'm not kidding! So lets get to the story!!!!!!  
  
Usagi sat up slowly in her warm bed and tiredly looked around her neat room. She yawned and stretched her arms out. It was now a bit chilly in the room since last night and she started to shiver. She had had a bit of a cold since last week. It was getting toward the end of the year and she had to study. She had stayed up late almost every night just studying. Her teachers were glad she worked so hard. Though the lack of sleep caught her a cold. Her head felt heavy and she felt dizzy but she got out of bed any ways. Minako had told her to stay home but she had refused. She couldn't skip school now. There was only a month and a half till school was out.  
  
She had already started applying for colleges. She had already gone to Harvard and Yale. She was more interested in getting into Harvard though. Everyone said she would be a good lawyer. She liked the thought of being a lawyer too. She had also wanted to write. Her friends were applying for colleges too but just not Harvard and Yale. Except Amy. Amy was going for Princeton. She had almost the same dream as Duo. Both wanted to become doctors. Duo was trying for Princeton too. She had still been avoiding him a little bit but she still enjoyed his company as a friend though. She had sometimes done studying and homework with him. He had also helped her on her book. She was only half way through and she knew it would be hard working on it once she was in college. She was terribly nervous if she got in or not.  
  
Usagi stepped up to her drawer and fished through it. She was looking for something nice for the weather. It would be really hot today. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. Since the school didn't allow plain tank top she took out a jacket that she could wear over it. Once she got on the bus she could take it off. She stepped in her bathroom and took her nightdress off. She stepped in the shower and turned the warm water on. She let its heat tear away her shivers and go beneath her skin.  
  
Usagi walked outside and dragged along her flute. She felt like going back to bed but she had to keep going to school. She only had a month or so left, she couldn't go now. She slowly walked over to the bus stop and waited beside Duo for the bus. She could see a faint glow of the sun starting to come out. It was still much too early to see it though. Every morning she had to wake up at six. Couldn't anyone ever get decent sleep these days? She shifted on her other leg. The silence was uncomfortable and unbearable.  
  
"So......." Duo started not knowing what he should say. He knew he looked a little stupid like this. He hated when he was the only one able to talk and was put on the spot. He kicked at the ground slightly and thought for a second. He looked up at Usagi who looked like she was about to collapse. There were dark rims under her eyes and her nose was slightly pink. Her eyes were drooping almost to the point where they were closed. She wasn't standing straight up and she looked like she could barely hold on to her flute.  
  
"You've been studying late haven't you?" he guessed not expecting much of a reply from the tired blonde.  
  
She nodded half thinking about what he really was saying. His voice sounded like a blur. She felt mute and deaf. Her legs felt frozen and she didn't feel like moving.  
  
"You need to stay home, you're going to faint in school" Duo added not knowing what that would actually do.  
  
"Don't worry" Usagi softly said. She wished everyone would just stop worrying. She was strong, she would show them. She also knew Duo knew better than she did though. She sighed and tried to drop the subject. She could do it. Suddenly She heard the squealing brakes of the bus in front of them.  
  
Usagi hastily sat down in her seat and stared to the front of the room frozen. Her throat was asleep and she could barely sit straight. She waited for the teacher to speak up but she remembered they still had the morning announcements.  
  
"Good Morning, I hope you all had a good sleep this weekend! As you all know the finals are nearing for the 12th graders. You will be testing next Tuesday through Friday and the prom will be on Friday night. The food donation is still being donated and all cans will be stored in the theater. Will you now rise for the pledge of allegiance"  
  
Usagi stood up and did the pledge of allegiance but her mind was on something different. She had totally forgotten about the prom. Boys had started to ask the girls and most people already had dates. All of her friends had dates too. She was glad to see all of them were happy. She had thought of going and just watch her friends dance. She hadn't been interested in going with anyone. Yeah sure a lot of guys had asked her but she had said no. She hadn't meant to be mean but she just didn't want to date anymore. She sat back at Duo he seemed to be thinking too. She knew he would probably have a date before you knew it. The weird thing was though when some girls had come up to him he had said he wasn't interested. It was as if he was waiting for the right time to ask someone.  
  
Duo walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to Heero and across from Usagi. He took out his lunch and spread it in front of him. He saw Usagi toying with her food in front of her. She stared at it glumly and she looked like she was about to fall asleep in her food. If she didn't eat it would just make things worse. He sneered and got an idea. He took her spoon and shoved the rice in her mouth.  
  
This definitely woke her up. Everyone else stared at him in shock. Usagi had almost choked on the food. She couldn't believe what he had done. He was feeding her and shoving the food in her mouth by surprise. She roughly swallowed the rice and it slithered down her throat. It felt good to put something in her mouth though. On the other hand she wasn't hungry.  
  
She looked across form her and saw Duo laughing hysterically. She stared at him angrily and crossed her arms.  
  
"Very funny" she grumbled.  
  
"You have to eat sometime, your going to get worse, food gives you energy which you do not have right now" he said putting in one sentence.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and then got an idea. She took her rice and flicked it at him. He stared at her in shock. He smirked and threw some grapes back her. Soon the rest of their friends started to add in. It became a dangerous food war across the table. Their laughter could be heard all over. Then the lunch attendants came over and made them cleaned it all up. Wufei was screaming at Duo the whole time. Usagi sighed. Whenever she felt awful Duo knew how to cheer her up.  
  
Usagi sat next to the window on the bus and stared out. She watched as green leafed trees passed them. Things seemed to be a blur as they passed by. Her head was already dizzy enough. She wanted something to put her head on and the window was very hard. Without thought her head fell on the shoulder next to her. Duo looked at her in surprise. Her eyes were closed and she had a peaceful but tired look on her face. Her bangs hung over her eyes hiding them. He liked it when he could see her beautiful eyes so he tucked them behind her ears. He didn't know what to do.  
  
He was thinking about asking her but what would she say? He had to ask her soon. Maybe he could make an excuse. He had thought about it but knew she would probably say no. He wanted to ask her so bad. It just wouldn't come out. What would her reaction be? He sighed and looked back down at Usagi. How had this started in the first place?  
  
Usagi walked up to the small pizza place in the dark chilling air. Lampposts lit the dark street and a couple cars drove by every now and then. She had taken the night off to go have some pizza with her friends. She hadn't felt that great but Minako had insisted. Usagi opened the door to the restaurant and a warm air welcomed her body. Some of her chills started to go away. She spotted her friends in a booth with the rest of the guys and walked up to it.  
  
Minako looked up at her and smiled. "Sit" she ordered.  
  
Usagi smiled and sat down next to her friend. Every one else was already there. She glanced around the table. She spotted Duo in the end corner of the booth. He was talking to Quatre about future jobs and such. She wondered why Duo had been sort of quiet lately. She rubbed her hands together for warmth and waited for a waitress. She didn't feel like talking much. Suddenly the table grew silent and realized Usagi hadn't been talking.  
  
This caused Usagi to look up. She smiled and blushed. Everyone still stared at her. She rolled her eyes and giggled.  
  
"Quiet today aren't we?" Rei teased.  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"I haven't gotten any sleep" she said half yawning.  
  
"Usagi you need to give it a break" Minako sated rolling her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry" Usagi added. They all half nodded but didn't believe her. How would she do well on her finals if she was sleeping during it? They all pictured in their minds Usagi falling asleep during the finals and the teacher waking her up at the end of the day. They shook the thought and just had to hope for the best.  
  
Usagi took a bite of her cheese pizza and let the flavors melt in her mouth. It was really rich and cheesy, the way she liked it. Though it was also very greasy and she continuously kept using more napkins, which seemed to pile up on the table. She looked around and saw the others having the same problems, except Ami and Quatre who insisted on using forks and knifes. Usagi wanted to almost laugh at the fact. Both were alike but didn't seem to have an interest in each other. Minako was leaning half on Quatre as she ate the last piece of her pizza.  
  
Usagi checked her watch and her eyes almost bugged out completely. She was already twenty minutes late to get home. She wanted to scream but she just couldn't in a public restaurant.  
  
"I have to go but I'll see you all tomorrow" she announced standing up and taking her plate with her. Duo got up too and grabbed his plate. Usagi didn't mind him following but she did have to wonder why. She threw her plate away in the trash and walked for the door, Duo following behind her.  
  
She was disappointed in the temperature change and shivered slightly. It was almost the middle of summer but she was still freezing. She was still wearing a T-shirt from school earlier. The night chilled her and sent more shivers down her spine. She crossed her arms over her chest to try and keep herself warm. She looked in the sky and tried to forget how cold she was. The moon was out and it shone brightly down on her. She had always been fascinated in it for some odd reason but she never knew why. Just then her wondering discontinued when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and stopped.  
  
"Here" Duo said taking off his jacket and handing it to her. She took it gratefully and smiled.  
  
"Thank you" she replied.  
  
He walked beside her wondering what to say next. Should he ask her now, or was now the wrong time? Was he just afraid? He took a big sigh and started to get into a conversation.  
  
"Are you going to the prom to watch your friends?" he asked hoping she wouldn't take the hint but it was already too late.  
  
Usagi ignored it but still answered. "Yeah, I couldn't miss watching and staying with them" she said trying to make the best of things.  
  
"Why?" she asked smiling trying not to do anything.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, you know just as friends for the fun of it." He finally blurted out. He kicked his shoe at the ground sending some small rocks in the air. He felt terribly embarrassed doing this. Even she hadn't responded yet!  
  
Usagi tried not to show her shock. He had just asked her to the prom when she hadn't even wanted to go. A part of her said to do it though. It was if she longed for it but wouldn't admit it. He had said just going as friends though and for the fun of it. How would that hurt? She stared at the ground not knowing what to say. She realized they both had stopped walking. Suddenly she felt his hand lift her chin up lightly so she could se him clearly. Her eyes glowed with all kinds of emotion but there seemed to be bars in front of them. She stared into his shiny violet eyes and searched them.  
  
"Look you don't have to, I was just wondering" he mumbled. He caressed her cheek for a bit and then took it away.  
  
"No, I'll go with you, it's no problem, I'd love to" she answered hopefully. She didn't know how that had slipped out but now it had.  
  
Duo smiled and they continued to walk. He didn't know what to say, she had just said yes. The only reason was because of the friend part. How was he ever going to tell her how he felt? He sighed and kicked at the ground once more and found that they wee in front of her house.  
  
"Look get some sleep, you really need it or else you're going to fall asleep during the finals. Think what would happen then" he added  
  
Usagi smiled gratefully and nodded.  
  
"Fine" she replied.  
  
He nodded and started to leave for his own house. Usagi took that hint and walked back in her house. The warm air greeted her and so did her mother. She handed her a cup of tea and had her go straight to bed. Usagi smiled and did just that. Her mind kept wondering though. What had just happened?  
  
Hey I hope you all liked that! I am now typing the 20th chapter and it will be out soon! Ja! Usagi princess ^_~ 


	20. Broken Hearts

Hey! How's the story so far?!?!? I like it but Ne who! Did I go to far the prom part or is it fine? O well I am hoping to put the prom in either this chapter or the next. The chapter estimation for this story is 25 but I may be wrong by a few. It depends on everything so any ways lets get to the story!  
  
Usagi walked into the classroom silently. She was scared like heck. The finals were today. She was at least glad to say she had gotten rid of the cold she had had, but with a lot of Duo's help. He had suggested certain things for her and they had all worked. She could tell immediately that he was going to become an awesome doctor. She didn't want to take the test now. It seemed too soon. Some people said she had prepared way too much for it. She didn't feel like that though. She felt like she was going to faint. She wanted the day to end as fast as it could. Later her and her friends were going to pick out their prom dresses. She still hadn't told them about going to the prom with Duo. He had said because they were just friends but she knew it wasn't like that. She didn't know why she had said yes though. Probably because this was going to be one of their last years together. Next year they would both be in a different college.  
  
Usagi sighed and held her hands to her head. She really felt nervous now. How could she get through this? Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up startled from her thoughts to see Duo. He smiled and reassured her.  
  
"You'll be fine" he said patting her and sitting back in his seat.  
  
She smiled back at him grateful he was helping her. His smile cheered her up every time it seemed. She shook her head and sat back trying to be as prepared as she could. She looked up to see everyone with nervous looks on their faces. She saw the teacher in the front of the room. She waited patiently for the students to settle down so they could begin. Usagi took a big breath and waited not knowing what to expect.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Usagi come on! We're going to be late for the mall" Minako yelled as Usagi walked out of the front door of her house.  
  
Usagi hopped in the car with her friends. They all had smiles on their faces. Usagi smiled back to them. What did she have in mind for a dress? Her mind floated back to Duo. She remembered talking to him earlier. He said he didn't care what she wore. She wanted something awesome though, something outstanding. Something that stood out and sparkled. She had no clue what but she would find out once they got to the mall. Her thoughts were disrupted by Minako speaking to her.  
  
"Thanks for coming Usagi, I know you're not coming, I mean you were to watch us but since now your not and all. Thanks" Minako said putting in one sentence. Usagi nodded and tried to sort out her words. She knew she had to tell them, but what would they think of it? She was silenced for a bit but then spoke up very softly.  
  
"I will be going just to let you know"  
  
Minako looked back briefly and smiled. "But you will be standing there just watching us dance" Minako half complained.  
  
"I will be dancing" Usagi said almost in a faint whisper.  
  
Minako pulled over the car and stopped it to a sudden brake. They all looked at her in silence. They were too stunned. Usagi blushed and looked down at her lap. They were still too shocked and she knew they would want answers.  
  
"well?" Minako asked waiting for Usagi's reply.  
  
"Duo asked me" she answered waiting for a weird reply.  
  
All of them couldn't speak but Usagi did for them.  
  
"Can we just get to the mall?" she asked trying to get off the subject.  
  
Minako nodded and tried to get out of her trance. She started the car again and they drove the rest of the way to the mall.  
  
Usagi chatted with the girls endlessly on ideas for dresses. Makoto and Minako had a good idea for their dresses but the others and her had no idea. Usagi still wondered on about Duo. She tried to imagine him in a tux. It just made her giggle about the thought. She and her friends walked into the first store and looked around.  
  
Usagi walked down the isle and a dress caught her sight. It wasn't really her type but definitely Ami's. The dress was a dark blue that hugged around the chest. It had half sleeves that slightly poofed out. It stayed straight around the upper part but then flowed down. Usagi knew Ami would love this.  
  
"Ami! Get over here I found it!" she squealed with delight.  
  
Four hyper teenagers rushed her way and immediately grabbed the dress from her. "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH" Minako awed as she looked at the dress.  
  
Ami looked at it and blushed slightly but on her face was delight that showed right through. "Fine she sighed, Ill try it on" Ami said taking the dress and heading toward the dressing room.  
  
"1 down 4 to go" Minako chirped. The rest nodded and continued to look.  
  
Usagi looked through stores but didn't seem to find anything. The girls had suggested millions but Usagi still said no. None of them captured her. She wanted it to be stunning and beautiful. She slowly trudged through the last store. This was their last hope otherwise she would have to go for an ugly dress, which she did not want. She skimmed the isle. Some stood out a little more than others did but they weren't the greatest color for her. She looked through the isles and saw mainly red and purple dresses, that seemed to be the colors this year. She skimmed a few more dresses and finally something caught her. This one was too stunning for words.  
  
It was a light silvery blue. It was light blue underneath but over it was a light see through glittery fabric. It was a slight v-neck and it was spaghetti. A glittery see through scarf came with it that would wrap around her shoulders. Usagi loved it. Minako looked at it in awe too. This was a perfect dress.  
  
"No fair! I want that dress!" Minako teased. Usagi just smiled at the comment.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Try it on!" Minako exclaimed. Usagi nodded still in a daze. She took the dress over to the dressing room thoughts flowing through her head. 'Please let him like this'.  
  
Usagi slowly walked up to the desk in the front of the classroom. Her hand shakily held on to her test. Her mind screamed to look over it again for the thousandth time. She slowly handed it to the teacher her arm extended. The teacher smiled and took the test. Usagi tried her best to smile back. Her future depended on that test. Usagi sighed and walked back to her desk and waited for school to end. Later every body would come back for the prom. She had already seen them preparing for it. She rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes. 'Just a small nap' she thought. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Usagi"  
  
"Usagi"  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes and looked around confused. Her eyes were barely open and she could barely could see Duo in front of her.  
  
"Hmmmmm?" she moaned in confusion.  
  
"Schools over" he said softly.  
  
Usagi perked up. "Oh wow, I must have slept long" she muttered.  
  
She didn't feel like getting up. She was about to when Duo stopped her. "Save your energy" he said suddenly picking her up and bringing her to the bus. She sighed letting him hold her. She was a little nervous but didn't care. She rested her head against his chest and fell asleep once again.  
  
Duo slowly carried Usagi back to her house. He opened the door and slowly walked her up to her room. She was a sleeping angel in his arms. She had a peaceful look on her face and was half smiling. He couldn't wait for tonight but he also dreaded it. Tonight was the only night to tell her how he felt. He sighed and lowered her on her bed. He slowly kissed her on her forehead and left. Once he was out of sight Usagi opened her eyes and touched her forehead lightly where he had kissed her. She sighed and got ready for her friends to come. It was going to be chaos.  
  
"Usagi! Where is the pink lip-liner?!" Minako shrieked frantically. Usagi sighed and went over to her counter. She shuffled through the piles of make- up and found it. Minako smiled and started to apply it to her lips. Usagi smiled but sighed everyone had been in such a hurry. They had all taken turns for showers and now they were taking turns doing each other's make- up. Right now they were doing Ami and it was going good so far. They had done Makoto and Rei already who both looked stunning. Usagi was going last so she could do her friends every time. Usagi thought for a second observing Ami. There was something missing but she couldn't tell what. Then it snapped to her. She took her blush brush and added just a dab on her left cheek. She smiled in completion.  
  
"OK Minako, You're next!" she announced. Minako smiled and sat down in a chair in front of the mirror. Usagi took out her brush and ran it through her friend's hair a couple times. Then she observed it for a style that would dazzle Quatre. Usagi picked up the curler and curled Minako's front bangs. Then she pulled her hair into a half ponytail letting the rest flow gracefully down her back.  
  
Usagi then took out the cover up and applied some to Minako but made sure not to put too much on. Usagi worked as best as she could and when she finished Minako finally opened her eyes. She glanced at herself in the mirror. "I love it!" she shrieked. She got up and gave Usagi a small hug. Now it was her turn.  
  
All the girls got up excitedly for Usagi. They all wanted to do her at the same time. Usagi felt eight hands all over her head. She tried not to laugh and to keep still but it was very hard. She kept her eyes closed and waited for the result. Makoto and Rei fought over what to do with her hair while Minako and Ami tried to decide what eye shadow she would get. Usagi felt like she was going to die. It felt like an hour before they were done. Her head was numb all over and she couldn't feel any of it.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at herself in the mirror. She was astonished at her look. She couldn't explain it. Her friends stood excitedly behind her. Usagi let a big smile appear on her face. She got up and hugged them all. She then realized the time. She started to panic once again.  
  
"Guys! We have five minutes!" she yelled. They all ran to get their shoes and put on the last of the perfume and jewelry. Usagi slipped on a pair of thin high heels that wrapped around her ankles an then put a silver necklace. She grabbed her purse and scarf just in time to hear the door- bell ring. They all giggled excitedly and let Usagi's mom answer the door.  
  
Usagi was the last to walk down the stairs. Duo eyed her beauty. He had never seen her this way. She sparkled like no one else ever could have. Her hair was in many twists on top of her head and her dress was awesome. He tried not to let his jaw drop in amazement but it was pretty hard. She sparkled like magic and walked grace fully down the stairs. Duo couldn't stop staring at her she seemed to be the center of attention.  
  
When she got down stairs he held out his arm and she linked hers with his. He smiled down at her and she smiled back at him. Usagi waved off her mother and the pairs walked out of the door. Usagi couldn't help but see how close Duo was to her. She was a little uncomfortable about this but knew she would have to get used to it for later. He was rather handsome looking in his tuxedo. It did make her giggle though. Duo looked down at her confused.  
  
"What is it?" he asked looking around wondering what she was giggling about.  
  
"You" she said in between giggles.  
  
"Me?! What about me?! Do I really look that funny?" he teased.  
  
Usagi just kept giggling.  
  
"Your going to get it now" He exclaimed.  
  
Usagi barely had time to react before he picked her up in his arms. He smirked at her as he brought her to the limo.  
  
"Duo Maxwell! You put me down this instant!" She yelled still laughing.  
  
"No way! You made fun of me!" he teased.  
  
He placed her in the limo where he finally let go of her so she could sit down. She sat down on the comfy seat next to Duo and waited for the car to get moving. She glanced around noticing her friends were talking to their dates. Her and Duo were the only ones playing around. Suddenly they both fell silent and stared at the others. The talking stopped and they all stared at the two.  
  
"What?" they asked confused.  
  
Duo and Usagi just laughed.  
  
"MAXWELL!" Wufei yelled. He was now fumed that he did not have his Katana with him. The tuxedo didn't come with a place where he could hide it. He was about to get up when Rei pulled him back. Usagi looked over at the terrified Duo who looked like he was about to jump out of the moving car.  
  
"Your fine" Usagi reassured him patting him on the arm. He smiled at her but didn't say anything. He sat back in the cushion of the car and relaxed. He closed his eyes trying not to think what would happen to him in a couple of months. Going to college and getting a job had been a real stress out for him. He had even been frightened if he would get in or not.  
  
Usagi immediately realized this and worried for him. He was brave and daring. 'He shouldn't be stressed out like this' she thought. Then the voice came into her head again. 'Since when did you care for him?'. 'Never' Usagi answered back angrily. This would be one of their last days together as friends. After that they wouldn't see each other. She would go on living her life in a totally different world than him. She didn't expect to see him after she would go to college. After this week they would probably not see each other again. Then Usagi wouldn't have to think about it anymore. She would finally get over the pain. Something in her heart tugged at her for some reason. 'Wrong' the voice answered. Usagi tried to shake it out of her head.  
  
Usagi hadn't even realized that the car had stopped. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Duo nudging her lightly in the arm.  
  
"Come on" he said holding out his hand to help her out of the car. She just nodded silently. She hopped out of the car and slowly walked in the building with Duo. Their footsteps paced together in a rhythm and Usagi tried to get out of her trance. She wanted to slap her self but she couldn't, not in public at least. She saw other couples walk in also as they were too.  
  
Usagi walked in the dance area with Duo and was amazed. The room was half dark and only a dim purple light sowed its presence on the stage. Duo took her hand in his and took her to face him. He walked her slowly on to the dance floor and took her other hand. He pulled her a little closer and let them selves sway in the soft music.  
  
Usagi's hands felt warm in his as she slowly danced with him. She glanced around the room and looked for the rest of her friends. They had already found them selves lost in their own world. Usagi sighed. She wished she wouldn't be this afraid but she couldn't help it. She had been terrified last time she had had a real boyfriend. She wish she could feel real love. 'You already are' the voice answered. Usagi shook her head slightly and glanced up at Duo. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Do you like this?" he asked softly.  
  
She nodded smiling.  
  
As the prom continued Usagi seemed to get lost in him. Her body was now against his in the last dance. His eyes sparkled and reflected hers. She felt warm against him and didn't want to break apart. Her dress sparkled brightly in the dark room and gave out her inner beauty and outer. Their eyes were on a lock. Usagi stared into the friendly and comforting eyes. Her feet slowly moved on the ground with his. She wasn't concentrating on her feet though. She was lost in him. His eyes slowly brought her inside of him. They showed everything he felt or loved. Images floated in her head as she stared at him. What was this feeling, the one she had denied for so long? She tried to get herself out of the trance but it was too late. She had seen almost everything in him, his dreams and everything included. And one of the biggest things was her.  
  
"What's wrong" he asked not breaking the eye lock.  
  
Usagi slightly shook her head. "Nothing" she answered softly.  
  
Without thinking she rested her head on his chest and slowly closed her eyes.  
  
"Usagi..I" Duo tried to sort out.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I,I wanted you to know this before I leave tomorrow" he said softly in her ear.  
  
She nodded on his chest and continued to listen but hoped it wasn't what she had not wanted.  
  
"I wanted you to know that I care for you very much. I wanted you to know that...." he couldn't say it. His throat started to clog up. How could he say this. It seemed so difficult. He took one more surge of bravery and got ready to say it.  
  
Usagi took her head away and stared him straight in the eye. 'Please, no' she thought. What was going to happen. She couldn't tell. Her eyes met his in another lock.  
  
"Usagi, I love you" he croaked. Trying his best to say it. It had come out strangely but he had said it. He stared in her shocked eyes. They were covered in fear but in the small part of her eye she showed love. Yes he had seen it. He didn't know what to say. His eyes searched her for more of what he had seen. He didn't realize their faces getting closer as they stared at each other. Their breaths danced together as one realizing what was happening.  
  
He sealed the gad and lightly covered his lips in her own. The kiss was passionate and soft. Usagi couldn't help but respond a little. The kiss was long and slow showing his emotions. She wasn't sure about hers. His lips were warm and soft against hers and lightly moved over them. His lips were like a craving. She couldn't get enough. Her mind screamed in fear but her heart longed for more. Who was she supposed to believe? She pulled away softly. A tear came down her cheek slowly. It glistened on its own.  
  
"Iie" she whispered. She started to back away. Why had this happened.  
  
Duo looked at her in a sad expression. Had he read her wrong? Did she really love him? Or was it something else? Was her fear taking over? His heart dropped in pain off a high cliff and couldn't stop falling. He had finally admitted it to her and the result had not been good.  
  
"Duo, Gomen but I just can't, I'm not ready" she whispered. More tears streamed forward. She ran toward him.  
  
Her heart tugged at every part of her soul. 'This can't be happening!' she screamed. Duo slowly nodded. He embraced her tightly and let her cry.  
  
She was a tenshi in her own way. One that came from love and everything she was made of.  
  
"I'm sorry Usa" he whispered gulping down the pain in his heart.  
  
She didn't reply to his response. She hadn't wanted this to happen in her mind. But in her heart it begged for everything. She knew she had to say something.  
  
"Duo, I will always be your best friend, never forget that. I will visit you and watch you forever, Right now I'm just not ready" she whispered trying to hold the constant tears. She noticed the song had come to an end and everyone was waiting for them.  
  
Duo wrapped an arm around her and brought her slowly to the exit. Maybe later she would confess it. He had said it too early though. His heart felt broken. He only wanted her, he was sure of it. He could see both of their hearts were broken. He hadn't wanted it this way. 'Oh Usa' he thought in his head as he escorted her to the limo.  
  
*Sniffle* That was so sad! I hope you guys like it! Don't worry something will happen but I'm not going to say! You'll just have to wait for the next chap! Hehe lol! ^_~ Ja ne! Usagi Princess 


	21. Pictures

Hey Minna! I hope you all liked the last chapter! I know you were probably a little disappointed but it will get better, I promise!!!!! OK ne who here is the 21 chapter! Enjoy!!!!!!!! ^_^ ^_~ Ja!~  
  
Usagi walked downstairs silently still in a daze from the night before. Her hair hung loosely from her head and it swayed with her walk. She rubbed her head from the tiredness and looked around the room. No one was awake yet and it felt lonely downstairs. She was about to get a piece of fruit out when she noticed the mail on the kitchen table. She wondered if she had gotten anything. She loved getting letters from people but she usually didn't get very many.  
  
She shuffled through the many letters looking at whom they were addressed to. Most of them were either the usual junk mail or business letters for her mom or dad. Her hands stopped when she noticed a certain letter in front of her. It was addressed to her. She smiled and dropped the rest of the mail on the table. When she read whom it was from she frowned. Fear overcame her, but so did excitement. Her hands shook as she slowly opened the envelope trying her best not to leave a tear. Once it was open she slowly took out the piece of paper inside. She read her eyes not leaving the envelope.  
  
Dear Usagi Tsukino,  
  
You have been accepted into Harvard Law School. Congratulations,  
  
Usagi stopped reading there. She couldn't believe it! She made it. She let out a squeal of joy and jumped around. She wasn't tired anymore. Her heart danced for joy but also hung low. One part of it was happy, the other sad. 'Oh my gosh' she thought. Her mind screamed. All the hard work had paid off. But one part of her kept her smile from going too far. Thoughts of last night had troubled her too much. What did this voice mean? Was she the wrong one? Had she made the wrong decision?  
  
Duo sat on his bed and stared out his window. He hadn't felt like jumping for joy as Usagi had when he had gotten accepted from Princeton. Yes he had made it, but Usagi was the one on his mind. She was so afraid that she had denied everything. Did she really love him. 'Yes' a voice answered. Duo hated when this voice popped up. He wanted to be able to tell on his own. He sighed thinking of last night. His heart hadn't stopped falling. He wished she would let go of her fear. Why did she have to be so scared. He stared down at his bed sheets and gripped them tightly. He loved her, yes it was true. He wasn't afraid any more, but she was. He had wanted her love and for her to be happy. He could tell she was slowly recovering though. He sighed and got up. He had to start packing. He was leaving in a day. After that he wouldn't be able to see her any more. His heart sank more at the thought. "Usa......." He whispered.  
  
Usagi heaved the rest of her belongings into her car. It had taken a long time to pack. It had been so busy in the past day. She had packed everything and had tried to get a job. Her parents had given her money for what she needed for the first year but after that she was on her own. It felt so weird to be going on her own. She was leaving soon and she had say good bye to every one. Her first stop was Minako.  
  
"We'll miss you" Minako said as she hugged Usagi. Everyone took turns hugging her and Ami. Both of them were going to college. Usagi hugged them all and got ready to go.  
  
"I'll miss you so much, don't worry, I will see you guys sometime" she said.  
  
They all nodded and smiled. Usagi got in her car and started the engine. Usagi waved for her last time and disappeared around the corner. In her head she was wondering when she would ever get to see her friends again. She gripped her hands on the steering wheel. It was scary how she was leaving. She was leaving everything behind. Now all she had to do is say good bye to her family and her best friend.  
  
Usagi rang the doorbell and waited for a reply. What was she going to say to Duo? He was leaving too. Her heart didn't want to leave him. Part of her wanted to chicken out and go to Harvard right now but her strong love held her on the doorstep of his house. How would she tell him how she felt? Suddenly the door opened and there stood the one and only Duo.  
  
Usagi shifted uncomfortably and tried to think of something to say. Finally she found something in her head.  
  
"I'm leaving soon and I just wanted to say good-bye." She softly said.  
  
He nodded not knowing what to think. He knew she was taking her courage to do this, and he thought it was brave.  
  
She looked up in his eyes and looked right through them. She hadn't meant to hurt him. His eyes showed sadness, hurt, love, and joy. She hated to see her best friend like this. Suddenly something small started to work it's way out of her heart. A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought. Duo immediately walked up to her and embraced her in a hug.  
  
She buried her face in his shirt and cried softly. She didn't want to leave him. Yes she did love him but her fears were too over powering. She had this empty feeling in her heart without him. She wished she had never become afraid. Duo stood back and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
He wiped a tear off her cheek and searched her eyes. Why did this happen every time? Why should he go farther? He would just get hurt again. He just stared and didn't know what to say. He hadn't realized her face getting closer to his as he stared. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. It was so soft that it hadn't even been there. Duo leaned down and kissed her again but more passionate this time.  
  
His lips covered hers in a bittersweet kiss that he didn't want to let go of. Her lips were warm but they also showed an apology. He nibbled softly on her bottom lip. Usagi replied slowly. She tried to memorize the most of this moment she could. When she had had enough she slowly backed away but their foreheads touched. More tears came down slowly as she tried to sort out her words.  
  
"Duo, I do .......... Love you, I'm just not ready" she sobbed.  
  
Duo stepped back in shock. She had just told him. She really did love him. She was still afraid. He wanted to be by her side every moment but knew she was leaving soon. More tears streamed down her face. Would he ever see her again. He might if he let her come to one of his band concerts. He knew him and his band was planning one but he didn't know when. Their CD was coming out soon and there were some songs on there he had never shown Usagi. He had wanted to sing to her on his own but now there was no time. He slowly went up to her and took her in an embrace again. He didn't want to let go and neither did she. This was their last few moments and he wanted to cherish them forever before she left. Usagi didn't know what to say. She felt so protected and warm in his arms. They were ones she would want to be forever. She didn't want to leave but she had to. She slowly backed out of his embrace.  
  
"I'll see you again some day" she said softly. She stared up in his eyes, which were filled with hurt and sadness. She quickly pecked him on the cheek and left.  
  
It had been so quick. She had barely said good bye. 'Did I make the wrong decision?' she asked in her mind again. Usagi gripped her steering wheel again. It was going to be a long car ride. Harvard was at least a five-hour drive. She wondered what it would be like there. Was this going to be busier than ever? Usagi sighed and tried to forget her fears. She needed to learn to send them away.  
  
Usagi opened the door to her new dorm room and peeked in. It wasn't that bad. She had already signed in and She was set up for classes in five days. She had seen a few people and they all looked really nice. She didn't feel like smiling that much, there weren't many words for her to smile on. She brought in a couple of boxes and put them in her bedroom. She had one other room- mate. She hadn't seen her yet but she couldn't wait to meet her. She hoped she would be nice. Usagi sighed and went back to her car to get some more boxes. She wondered what her new life would be like.  
  
Usagi put a picture of her and her friends on the bed stand and put in an angle where she could see it. She had put the pictures of all her friends all around the room, except Duo's. It was too painful to think of him. She didn't want any reminders but her heart was the biggest one. Their last moment had been too painful. It had seared right through her. A tear slid down her cheek as she looked in the next boxes. On the top was a picture of Duo. She closed the box and put it in a deserted corner of her closet. She stared at the box thinking for a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo" She whispered turning away from the closet.  
  
Usagi collapsed on her bed. She had finally finished unpacking and arranging her room. There wasn't much to do. She had everything for her classes already. She then noticed a box on the floor that she had accidentally missed. She slowly rolled off her bed and opened the box. She looked inside to find a lot of papers. They were drawings and writings she had done in the past. She dug to the bottom of the box and realized what her hand was gripping. She slowly pulled it out from under the other papers and pulled it up to her eyes. It was her book that she hadn't written in for months. More like years. Usagi sighed and looked through everything she had written. If she could continue maybe she could publish it. She grabbed a pencil and held it to the paper and for the first time in a year she began to write in her story.  
  
Duo put his guitar in the corner of his room and the same for the piano. He started to put clothes and other things in his new closet. He had already met his room- mate who seemed to be a little on the weird side. He was almost like Heero except he talked a lot to himself. Duo wished he would have a better room - mate but this is what he got. He put a picture of him and his friends on his bed stand and stared at it. He was singing with the rest of his friends. He looked back in the last box and pulled out the rest of the things in it. He threw the empty box in the corner and got to the next one. He opened it but then closed it immediately. In it were all the pictures of him and Usagi. He sighed and stashed it away in his closet. He didn't want to be hurt everyday by looking at her picture. Thinking of her just broke his heart. Some day he would find a way back to her. He couldn't stand not being with her. His heart still kept falling. It wouldn't stop until he was happy with her again. He just wished he could see her again.  
  
"Usagi..........." he whispered into thin air wondering off into his own thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Usagi slowly walked into the new classroom. Many faces were stuck into laptops and didn't pay attention to her entering the room. She felt a little different from everyone else. Besides her being Japanese she was the only one who was really new. She sat down in the last row of seats and looked around her. She pulled out her own laptop and opened it to some notes she had taken the past couple days. She noticed a few people she had seen walking around the campus but that was about it. She stared back at her laptop and read over everything she had. Just then she felt a tap on the shoulder.  
  
"You must be new" a girl next to her said.  
  
"Hai" she answered but then remembered people didn't speak Japanese.  
  
"Yes" she answered blushing.  
  
"Oh that's OK I speak Japanese too" the girl stated smiling.  
  
Usagi tried to smile back but it was hard. She was surprised she wasn't the only Japanese girl here.  
  
"My name is Relena" she introduced holding out a hand. Usagi shook it slightly.  
  
"I'm Usagi" she answered softly to Relena.  
  
Both of the girls talked softly in their own language about themselves until the professor entered. Usagi was glad she had made a new friend. She wasn't sure she would be able to make one. Usagi ended the conversation and looked to the front of the room and saw the professor waiting. Usagi sat silently and finally her first class began. Thoughts kept interrupting her though. What was Duo doing at this second.  
  
Duo walked in to the unfamiliar room with unfamiliar faces except one. Duo walked up to a seat next to Ami and sat down. She smiled shyly at him but then turned back to her book. Duo had never really talked to Ami that much but Trowa definitely had. Ami had always been so quiet. Duo thought of Ami and Trowa's relationship and it reminded him of Usagi. He shook the thought and got out his laptop. Why did everything seem to remind him of her. He looked around and saw a lot of quiet people. He wished there was someone to laugh with but it was really quiet. Duo wondered how he would survive the next few years. It would take ages before he would become a doctor. He had been put in the advanced classes though since he had a lot of experience. He tried to imagine his life in college and getting a job. It seemed too weird. He sighed and stared at his laptop. He had pulled some notes and put them down on the computer for today's class. He already knew about it though. He wished he were in a more advanced class but then what would the people be like? He shook his head and looked at the professor who had just entered. Time seemed so slow. He couldn't get his mind off one certain person. How would he go through college like this? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~* Well? I know you were hoping for a little more but that won't come till the next chapter or the next. Gomen! Don't worry! The story will be good! I had to put some suspese in it though other wise it would be to happy cheery. I don't like fics that are always so happy. It doesn't put any emotions or suspense in them. Any ways I am hoping to complete this story soon! Please review for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really want to reach goals for reviews but I need your help! MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!?!?!?!?!??!? *Sniffle* Ok im done. I'll start typing the next chapter now so I don't keep you on hold. I hope you really like this fic! Ja ne! Usagi Princess 


	22. Lonely

Hey Minna! I hope you all liked the last chapter! I loved it! But my fav chapter isn't till the end of course although that won't be for another couple chapters. I do have to say that I have 2 or three more chapters till the end. Maybe 4. I hope you like it! Ja! O the story!!!!  
  
Usagi sighed and opened her bedroom door. It had been one tiring day. She had gone to her classes and then to work. She still had tons of homework to do. She put her laptop on her desk and set it up. She then waited for everything to start up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She was so tired. She wanted to take a nap but not till she was done with her homework.  
  
She had had a boring day like usual. College was going fine but it seemed the same as always. She did enjoy what she was doing though. She had barely talked to her family or friends. Though she had gotten a little time to write her novel. She had at least 2 more chapters left in the book. Once she finished homework she would usually write. She enjoyed writing. She could express a lot of feelings. Once her computer was set up she checked her mail real quick.  
  
"You've got mail" the computer announced as she went on aol. That announcement got so boring. She heard it every day. She glanced and saw she had 5 new e-mails. She recognized every single address so she started from the top. She first clicked on one from LoveGoddess101.  
  
Hey! *_*  
  
How's college? I heard it's tough huh? Any ways I am having lots of fun with my job and with Makoto and Rei. We always knew you and Amy would go to College. Ne who I had tons of fun with Quatre the other day. He showed me around his house. It's huge! It's got a gym, theater, 5 kitchens, Training room and more! I tell you! I was there all day! Hope college is fun! Ja ne!  
  
*Minako*  
  
Usagi smiled and hit the reply button. She just had a question to ask Minako. She knew it was rude but Minako had asked her and Duo the same before. She smirked and began to type.  
  
Hey!  
  
Yes college is fun, but about you and Quatre. What else did you do exactly at his house, huh? *.*. lol ^_~ Care to answer? Please tell me you were 'safe'. JK!!! gtg.  
  
*Usagi*  
  
Usagi couldn't help but snicker. She couldn't wait till she got a reply from her friend. It was a good answer. Usagi stared back at the screen and clicked on her next letter.  
  
Yo! ^_^  
  
How's college? Is it busy? I hope your having fun even if it may be tough. For good news I am starting a bakery shop!!! I can't wait! Minako said she might be able to help! I already have lots of workers. I can't wait! Heero told me my baking is awesome! I have been able to get him to open up, it was hard but I have done the impossible! He's really nice once you get to know him. Any ways I'll see you! Ja!  
  
Makoto ^_~  
  
Usagi sighed. She was glad Makoto's life was going well. She had a perfect relationship and she was starting her own shop. Her life had been awful. More then some people could imagine. She had ruined her life by going down the wrong road. Now she was alone. She had no one to comfort her or be by her side. A deep pain filled her heart and it was hard to keep it all in. A tear of pain quickly ran down her cheek. She wiped it off quickly and shut off her e-mails. She didn't want any more reminders. She pulled out her rather heavy text books and started to get her information for her essay.  
  
Usagi walked out of her room and grabbed her keys from the rack. She needed to go get some dinner for herself. She opened the door to the outside and walked to her car. It was a little chilly and she didn't have much of a coat so she wrapped her arms around her self to keep in the heat. She felt like there was no one to talk with or to have fun with. She was alone, and for a while. She hated this loneliness. All of her friends were hours away from her. Duo was even farther. She hadn't been able to get him out of her head. She hadn't meant to fall in love with him but something told her it was the right thing to do, so why had she left him? Usagi tried to shake it out of her head but couldn't. It kept coming back and every time it was worse. Usagi looked into the gray sky and wondered what every one was doing now. She tried to shake that too, It made her feel even more lonely. Instead of going to her car she walked to a bench in the park across the street and sat down. She stared at the bare tries that were stripped of all of their leaves. Winter was now and it was soon to snow. Usagi liked the cold sometimes. It made her relax and think in the wind. It made her forget the bad. Though her troubles were way worse than what the wind could help.  
  
"Why am I so lonely" she sobbed to the wind. No one had heard her because the wind had captured it and traveled it south.  
  
Duo walked through the park slowly capturing everything around him. There wasn't much. Just leaf stripped trees. He needed a good walk though it helped him sort things out. Another breeze passed him making his braid fly to the side of him. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. He only had one major problem on his head. 'Usagi' he thought. He had tried to forget her but it was useless. No matter what he did Usagi popped up every second. School hadn't been hard yet so there wasn't much to learn. He kicked at the dead leaves on the ground and sent them floating in the sky. There were things to do in Princeton just not a lot. Yeah there were little shops and cafes but there were no people to hang around with. He had been very lonely since college had started. Just then another breeze past by him but this one seemed different. It was as if it was speaking to him. He closed his eyes and listened to the faint whispers caught in the howls of the wind.  
  
'Why am I so lonely?' the voice asked. Soon the wind died down and there was no voice. Duo's eyes popped open at the familiar voice. 'Usa' he thought. Was she lonelier than him? What kind of things was she doing and going through. He wished he could be with her at this very moment to soothe and calm her fears. What would she think of him though? She had said she wasn't ready, so when would she be? Never? Duo sighed and kicked another pile of leaves starting to head home. He had finished his homework but he had had a special couple of songs he had started to up with. Ones he had kept a secret to only him and the band. None of the girls knew because he had wanted Usagi to be surprised. Duo opened the door and walked into the warmth of his dorm. Slowly he got the tune in his head and began to hum.  
  
Minako smiled and greeted the customers that came in the café. Business had been going well for them and her pay had gotten raised. She had been happy over all. She had other jobs but this was her morning job. The only thing that made the day seem dull was the dark gray sky and the bare trees. She hated days like this. She knew Usagi liked these but Minako was too cheery for these kind of days. Minako sighed and stared out the window and thought of how Usagi was doing. She hadn't talked to her in so long. She had marked on the calendar everyday her best friend was gone. It had been over a year now. It was going on the second year and Usagi hadn't come back. She knew the main reason was avoiding Duo. She had watched her at the prom how she had broken Duo's heart but she hadn't said anything. She knew Usagi wanted to admit it and love him fully back but her fears were so overwhelming. There had to be something to do about this. Minako shook her head when she realized someone was talking to her.  
  
"Miss, can I get one decaffeinated coffee?" the old man asked again.  
  
Minako smiled sheepishly and nodded. She went behind the counter and grabbed a cup for the coffee. Things seemed so different with the group set apart. She missed the old days. She had to do something about this. Maybe hold a big party? She had been told by Quatre that their CD had just come out today. He had already given her a copy, which sat in her car CD player. Maybe when they had their concert, whenever it was they could all get together. The group had held out for a concert because Duo had started coming up with new songs but hadn't told any of the girls what they were. Minako had begged Quatre to tell her but he had refused to tell her saying that it was a secret until the concert. Minako handed the man his coffee and waited for him to hand her the money. She took it and waited for the customer. Life had been short while in school. She just wished she could go back. Even her friends had all agreed. Minako brushed her hair behind her ear and went up for the next customer. 'I have to do something' she thought.  
  
Usagi got up from her chair and threw herself back on the bed. She had just finished the last mistakes on her story. Her agreed publisher had told her there mistakes and had pointed it out. This was about the fifth time he had sent it back and he had promised this time would be the last. Usagi stared at the ceiling and thought for awhile. She wondered how good her book would do. She could only hope for the best and wish. Her friends had supported her a lot and now she was finally done. All the illustrations were done and now the publisher had to do the rest. She couldn't wait for her book to be in the stores. She couldn't wait for people to look and see her name and say 'I know her!'. She wanted people to see she was still here. She felt like a nobody. There weren't many people around her these days. She hadn't seen her friends in over a year. She had feared in seeing Duo. She knew she would be seeing him sometime though. She longed for it, she couldn't stand this life without him. Her life felt empty at the moment and she wasn't happy. She needed something to spark her life up more. She just hoped that day would come soon.  
  
Duo laid his guitar softly down on the floor and stared at his music. He had finally finished his music to Usagi. This was his secret and he wanted Usagi to hear it at his concert. He wanted to see her but his mind told him he would only get hurt again but his heart said just the opposite. He wanted to follow his heart for once. If he got hurt again he would just get more distant every time. He had to try. He loved Usagi but right now he could only dream about their love. She was so far and he couldn't stand it. He hadn't seen her since she left which had been a year ago. Every day he had thought of her. He wanted to see her now, but he couldn't, not till the concert, which was soon to be scheduled. He had finally finished the last song and now they had to go over it a couple songs. He supposed their concert would be in January which was two months from now. He sighed and got up for a walk.  
  
'Wait for me Usa, I still Love you no matter what' he thought.  
  
Hey! Sorry if that was short! I wanted to save the best for the next chapter! It's going to be a good one! Don't worry! Any ways my hand is really cramping up right now but I'm going to start typing the 23 chapter for you! Think how my hand will feel tomorrow! Anyways Ja! Usagi Princess ^_~ *_~ ^_^ (Don't you just love these faces?) ^_- *.* ^.^ v.v -_- @.@ lol! Ok ill get to the next chap! Ja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	23. The Voice Comes Out

Hey! I hope you liked the last chap! I have been working so hard on this! I am almost done! Yay! I think I have 2 chapters left! ^_^ Well who wants to wait? To the story!  
  
  
  
Usagi took her mail inside the dorm and sat down. It had been another normal day. She had work, Homework and college. There wasn't much more to her life. It had always been sad and boring. She sighed and sat down on her bed fishing through her mail. Of course there was one from her parents and her friends. Then her fingers fumbled against a letter she had been hoping to see for a couple of weeks. Her publisher had said it would be a surprise. Her book had sold very well for weeks. She couldn't believe her results! She had been happy and wanted shout to the world but now was the moment she had been waiting for. Her fingers fumbled with the letter flap as she opened it.  
  
Dear Ms. Tsukino,  
  
We are now happy to announce that your book is now an award winning book.  
  
Usagi kept reading the rest of the information. She couldn't believe it! She wanted to call everyone and tell it to them. Her hand tightly gripped the letter as it shook. She thought this was all a dream. She pinched herself to make sure she was still sane. Her eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. Her dream had finally been accomplished! A relief and happiness was put through her heart but easily shattered by her next thought. Should she call Duo? He had given her his number but she had never called him. She glanced at the phone in the corner of the room. It lay there unused. She hadn't talked to him in so long. She longed to hear his voice, to see his brown hair and to feel his love. Her fear had started to disappear over the years because she had wanted to see him so much. If she were to see him she wondered what her new reaction would be. Yes, she still had some fear left in her, but why? She wished it were never there. She hated it every time it broke her and his heart. Usagi sighed and decided to finally call him after she called her friends.  
  
Duo hung up the phone with Quatre and collapsed. The concert was finally set. It had been a short notice but the concert was January 28. It was going to be cold. He wondered what to tell the girls. What would Usagi say? Would she come? If she did she would immediately get the front row seat and a backstage pass to see him whenever she wanted. Duo looked out through the window and was lost in the gray sky. He wondered if she actually was that desperate to see him. He longed for her so much. He thought he was already going insane. If she came to his concert 2 more months. How long could he hold? Couldn't he see her at least once? Duo closed his eyes and tried to imagine being with her again. It made him want to be with her even more. If he couldn't see her at the concert he would have to go see her on his own. He bit his lip and tried to think of something else. He knew he would have to call her soon. He couldn't wait to hear her voice again.  
  
Usagi slowly dialed the numbers on the card. How would he sound? What would he say? A bubble formed in her throat. Yes she had fear still in her but very little. She longed for him and couldn't stand it, but would he feel the same way? She listened as the phone rang hoping she could get a word out. Suddenly the phone stopped ringing and the voice answered.  
  
"Hey! Duo speaking!" he answered as cheerfully as he could.  
  
Usagi smiled glad he was happy but then remembered she would have to say something.  
  
"Hey" was all she could get out, it came soft almost as quiet as a whisper.  
  
"Usagi?" Duo asked in surprise. It couldn't be her. She hadn't talked to him in a year. It was a miracle!  
  
"Hey, Duo" Usagi stated calmly.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I haven't heard your voice in so long" he said. He wished he could see her now, her beautiful smile, long blond hair and her love. It made him long for her so much.  
  
"So why are you calling now of all times, miss me?" he asked with tease but hopefulness in his voice.  
  
"Well, yes I did miss you but I also wanted to tell you something important" she answered smiling. His question had answered hers. He had missed her. She closed her eyes thinking of him. She had been much more afraid when she had left since now.  
  
"Sorta same here" Duo said laughing trying to get her to cheer up.  
  
"Go ahead" Usagi said waiting for what he had to say.  
  
"No you go" he answered smiling.  
  
Usagi took a big breath ready to spill it all out, she just hoped it didn't sound bad. She had fear still welled up inside of her that tried to hold her back but she said it anyway.  
  
"Um, I won an award for my book and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the award ceremonies" She said all together.  
  
Duo almost dropped the phone. She had won an award. After all the years of hard work she finally got what she deserved. Happiness for her entered his hear as he thought about it. He wished he could have been there when she had gotten the letter. He was so far and had missed everything. He wanted to by her side when she was lonely which he could tell she was. He had not forgotten that day when he had heard her voice in the wind. Finally he added his words to say.  
  
"Wow, I don't know what to say, that's awesome!" He exclaimed.  
  
Usagi blushed on her side of the phone taking a glance of a copy of her award-winning book. She then had curiosity creep up on her. Now it was her turn to ask.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?" she asked hoping for something nice.  
  
"The bands first concert is coming up and I saved you front row tickets for you and your friends, and backstage passes" he added smiling.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come." He asked pausing waiting for her answer.  
  
Usagi bit her lip. She wanted to see him and here was her chance. She longed for him and couldn't stand living without him and here was the time. She almost jumped for a yes but fear came back up. She hated it. Her heart dropped and she thought a bit. What would happen if she did go see him? She didn't want to disappoint her best friend. She wanted to say boyfriend but she wasn't sure on that yet. Her fear started to grow larger but her heart seemed to answer first.  
  
"I'd love to" she answered, the words flowing out of her mouth automatically.  
  
Duo smiled and marked the date on his calendar. He only had three weeks till he saw her again, he didn't know if he could wait. It had been so long and now he would see her. What would she say about the songs? It was too late now, he wanted to help her. He wished he could have loved her from the start but there had been so much. He knew there was a small thread like barrier between them, One tiny move and it would be shattered but that move was the biggest of all.  
  
"So when is your award ceremonies?" he asked getting ready to mark his calendar again.  
  
"You tell me first" she teased wanting to know when his concert was.  
  
Duo took a big breath and answered her straightly.  
  
"January 28th" he answered smiling.  
  
"When is your award ceremony?" he asked.  
  
Usagi paused. Had he just said January 28th? He had to be kidding. That was the day of her ceremony. That couldn't be right, if it was she didn't know what she would do. She had to see him, no matter what and she wanted to be there for his first concert. She didn't know what to say. Her heart wailed in sobs and she almost dropped the phone. Why did this always happen? There was always a problem. 'No' Usagi thought.  
  
"Usagi? Are you there?" Duo asked confused for the silence and no answer.  
  
"Yeah" Usagi answered snapping back to her world and out of her thoughts.  
  
"What was the date again?" she asked knowing the answer but not believing herself.  
  
Duo's eyebrows furrowed but he answered again wondering what was going on.  
  
"January 28th" he answered.  
  
"Oh" Usagi answered her heart breaking into more sobs.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked wondering why she was acting this way.  
  
Usagi gulped down everything she was thinking and answered him softly.  
  
"My ceremony is on the same day." She answered softly holding down the tears.  
  
Duo paused for a second. Had she just said what he thought she had? This couldn't be right! Why was it always going the wrong way. Now he could tell why Usagi had paused. He could see an outlined of her sad face in his head. He could still sense a little bit of her fear but he could also sense that she needed him.  
  
"I can miss my ceremony, I'm fine" she said trying to think of something on how to get out of this situation.  
  
"No. You can't miss out on your dream, I won't let you" he answered back quickly.  
  
He didn't want her to give up everything that was important to her up for him. He knew she had worked on this for years and how much it had meant to her. Now was the only chance for her.  
  
"But, Duo" Usagi choked out.  
  
"Please, Usa, for me" he answered softly.  
  
Usagi nodded on the phone and closed her eyes trying to let it all out. It wouldn't, it swelled up like a bruise and got worse. She wasn't sure which road to take. Her book had meant a lot to her. Duo had also said to do it for him. She would do it for him. That was the only way. He was what she would think of.  
  
Duo rubbed his forehead in disbelief. Why did it have to be this way? He had wanted to see her so bad and now that chance was shattered. Would he ever see her again? He grimaced at the thought and shook his head. He would do anything for her. He gritted his teeth and tried to keep himself calm.  
  
"Gomen Duo" Usagi whispered choking on everything.  
  
"Usa, It's not your fault it happened this way. We will see each other" he answered trying to calm her down. He could see her in his head and she was not happy. He could see she was about to cry and he didn't want her too, It made them both worse.  
  
"Usa, please don't cry" he mumbled. He turned his head wishing he could be there right now to comfort her. He wasn't, he was five hours away. He wanted her to give in to her fears and love him completely but he knew that wouldn't happen unless he met her again. Unless something else happened, he believed that she could do it.  
  
"I will find a way to see you again, don't worry" he soothed quietly.  
  
Usagi tried her best to do what he said but it was almost impossible. She knew this would be the end of the phone call. She didn't want to hang up, just to hear his voice was bliss. Suddenly her fear reacted and she closed the call.  
  
"I'll see you sometime" she said softly.  
  
"You too, bye" Duo answered.  
  
Usagi slowly hung up and collapsed on her bed. She rested her head on her big pillow and stared at the ceiling while thinking. Why had her fear come up? And why had this had to happen. Why couldn't things just work out? Why had it always been difficult for her? Why was always making the toughest decisions? She was the one under all of it. She had so many different roads and there was only one she could pick. Duo had told her to follow her dream for him but something told her to do not what he said.  
  
A tear silently fell down her cheek. Life always went wrong for her. She had always been the one in all the pain. Though she thought about Duo and how she had broken his heart. It was still broken. She wished she could mend it back together but her fear held her back.  
  
"Fear......." she whispered.  
  
More tears fell down her face as she thought. Why had there been fear. Her fear was always the problem. If she hadn't had the fear where would she be now? Couldn't she just get rid of it? There had to be a way. There had to be some way to get rid of her fear and make the right decision. She closed her eyes and tried to think but then a real thought came up. What if getting rid of her fear was not by thinking but by doing and listening to her heart and not her mind? Had her heart been right all along? With that last thought she fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi woke up in a black tunnel and she had no clue what was going around. The blackness covered around her and she was alone. She didn't like the thought of this. Wasn't there any body? Just then a figure walked into the tunnel. It was Duo.  
  
Her walked slowly up to her but he was not happy. He was heartbroken. She smiled and ran right up to him. When she was about to hug him something hit here and threw her to the ground and then forced a barrier between her and Duo. 'No' she thought. A voice cackled in the distance. 'Stop' Usagi thought. She looked up at Duo who was standing only feet away. The voice laughed again and a shiver was sent down her spine. She wanted to hug to him and talk to him but the barrier was disabling her. She tried to get up but a new electric force sent her down. This time there was pain that she couldn't stand. She cried out in agony. The power kept coming down on her.  
  
What did this dream mean? 'Please stop!' she begged. She closed her eyes and tried not to scream again. White power sent into her heart and it felt like it was splitting her body in half. She felt like everything was tearing apart and she couldn't control it. 'Please help' she begged. She was about to give up and faint but suddenly everything stopped. The power was right above her head and had stopped coming. The tunnel had stopped spinning and everything was frozen, even sound. Suddenly spoke up.  
  
"What is wrong?" a voice asked. The voice seemed so familiar to Usagi. She felt like she had heard it before. She strained to remember who was really speaking to her. It wouldn't come to her.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked slowly.  
  
"I thought you would have known, I have been trying to persuade you in real life but now I'm trying in your dream" the voice answered.  
  
It only took seconds to know who it was. It was the voice that had tried to persuade her about Duo. So why was it talking to her now? Why was this happening in the dream?  
  
"Why can't I get to Duo? Are you doing this?" Usagi demanded wanting answers on why she was so confused.  
  
"That power and shield between you is your fear. I came to help because you asked" the voice answered simply.  
  
Usagi pondered on this for a second. So her fear was the power. Like she had thought her fear always got in the way. Why did this have to happen! Usagi wanted to get rid of it.  
  
"I can't get rid of it" Usagi said softly looking down at her feet.  
  
"Yes you can" the voice answered.  
  
"But how?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"You must forget what happened in the past that was bad. Just remember the good. If you look into your heart you will find that you will not have your fear. You have just been looking into your mind. That is where the fear is. You must gain courage by looking into your heart and knowing what is right." The voice answered.  
  
Usagi was stunned. So now she was given the answer. She had been looking in the wrong place. She just had to look into her heart. Usagi took another glance at the frozen Duo. He had a new expression on his face. He had a slight smile but she could tell he was still was heartbroken. She closed her eyes and relaxed herself slowly. She looked into her heart and saw everything. She saw her love and knew there was only one possible road. She was not stuck in the middle.  
  
She smiled slowly. She moved her arm slowly to the power above her that was frozen. When she touched it, it faded away until all she was touching was air. Suddenly the tunnel started to disappear and turn into a new scene. She was in a garden with colorful flowers of all types. She could smell the fresh smell of them and she relaxed even more. The sun brightly shone in her face. It made her golden hair glitter. Slowly she stood up cautiously. The power and shield weren't there. She looked at Duo and saw his frozen eyes staring at her.  
  
Suddenly everything went back to normal. The time was not frozen anymore. She saw Duo stare into her eyes. She smiled at him and noticed him smiling back. She felt warm and loved right now. There was no stress. She could hear birds chirping in trees near by but that was all. There was a very slight breeze and it pushed her hair back. Slowly Duo held his hand out to her. She smiled at him and slowly extended hers. Her hand met his and gripped it tightly. Just as their hands had touched a bright light had erupted from their hands. This one was a soft and peaceful power. Usagi's long slender fingers felt safe in his. He messaged her hand as the light started to get bigger. The light enveloped their arms and then half of their bodies. And then finally the power surrounded everything. It was all white.  
  
Hey! Sorry I haven't written in ages! I went on vacation and then I had a lot of after school activities and stuff so that really held me back. There is only one or two chapters left. YAY!!! I hope you really liked this chapter! Please give me lots of REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NE who I'm going to start the next chap! Ja ne!  
  
Usagi Princess ^_^ ^_~ 


	24. Plans

Hey! I told you I would continue typing! Ne who I have one thing to tell you that has nothing to do with this. I read a book the other day and I finished it that day. IT WAS REALLY GOOD!!!! It is a very romance book! It is called Scribbler of Dreams by Mary E. Pearson. You HAVE TO READ IT!!!!! Ne who back to the story. I don't own any of these characters and never will. As for the story line it is completely mine, no I am not kiddin. I made it all up. Ne who to the story!!!! ^_~ ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes to another snowing day. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She sat up and leaned against her headboard. She couldn't get the dream out of her head. It stuck with her like glue. She remembered how the voice had helped her. She brought her hands to her chest and breathed in and out. She felt something new inside of her. She felt new. She remembered how she had gotten rid of the fear in her dream. She knew what she felt. The dream had helped her a lot. Her fear was gone and now she looked in her heart. She remembered how the voice said how obvious the road was. So what was that road?  
  
Then she thought of the problem about the concert and ceremony. How would she solve this one? Duo had told her to do it for him. So what did this mean. She wanted to see him so bad she would do everything. She knew she could not reschedule the award ceremony and she knew he could not for his concert. Then she remembered what Duo had said not to do yesterday. What if she just didn't go to her ceremony? She already knew she was getting an award. That was good enough for her. She knew though that she would have to have someone to cover her up in her place. Who would be willing to do that for her though? Usagi rubbed her head in frustration.  
  
Then her eyes caught her phone. How would she solve this? Who knew her the best? 'Minako' she thought. That would be mean though. She just couldn't make Minako do that, although she could ask and hope. She could have Minako give her the tickets from Duo. Usagi bit her lip and slowly reached for the phone. She wasn't sure of anything right now but this was her only hope.  
  
The phone rang once. Twice. Finally on the third time someone answered.  
  
"Aino Minako speaking" Minako answered in a rather tired voice.  
  
"Hi" Usagi answered in a soft and shy voice. She was ashamed she hadn't called once since she had been gone.  
  
"Usagi?!?" Minako shrieked immediately waking up.  
  
"Yeah, It's me" Usagi answered taking a big breath.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I haven't heard from you on the telephone since you left!" she shrieked again.  
  
Usagi let out the air and got ready to ask.  
  
"Minako? I have a question" Usagi stated softly.  
  
"Go ahead" Minako chirped happily.  
  
"Um, I won an award for my book and the ceremony is the same day of Duo's concert and I really wanted to see it and........." Usagi was cut off in the middle.  
  
"You won an award?!? Wow! I'm behind. I get what you're saying though. Um I guess I could cover for you" she answered all in one.  
  
Usagi stood in shock. She thought Minako would be busy or something. She probably wanted to go see Quatre sing. She couldn't be serious! Usagi stood in the middle of her room in awe. Finally she answered.  
  
"Thank you so much Minako!!!!!!!!! You're the friend who knows me best. Thank you so much. You're a saint!" Usagi shrieked.  
  
"So what do I have to exactly have to do?" Minako answered ready with a pencil and paper in her hand.  
  
"All you have to do is say I'm not there and I will give you a paper to read off of" Usagi answered.  
  
Minako lowered her pencil and smiled. This wasn't going to be too hard. She loved being the center of attention, this was her chance. Then she remembered something.  
  
"Do you want me to keep it a secret from him so you can surprise him? I could tell him I just have a friend who would like to go." Minako answered.  
  
"That would be great" Usagi replied happily.  
  
"I'll mail the tickets to you as soon as I can" Minako answered smiling on her side of the phone.  
  
"Thanks Mina-chan" Usagi answered.  
  
"Bye" Minako answered.  
  
Minako slowly hung up with her best friend. She had seen plenty of Quatre this year. Now it was Usagi's turn. She wondered what was going on between them now. She knew Usagi had not been ready when Duo had told her that he loved her but now what were they like? What about Usagi's fear? Minako could only worry for the fear. If the fear reacted everything would be ruined, unless Usagi had gotten rid of it. She wasn't aware on anything right now. She hadn't seen her friend in over a year. She just couldn't wait to see what would happen. She smiled and got an idea. There had to be a surprise for Usagi too and she needed the girls and boys help. The only people that would be excluded would be Duo and Usagi. They would find out soon enough though.  
  
Usagi sat on her bed thinking into her own world. Minako was actually letting her do this. She would actually go for her award ceremony! The thought of seeing Duo was unbearable. His long brown braid, his masculine chest and his love. She wasn't afraid anymore. She realized that if she did love Duo everything would be fine because she could trust him completely. Usagi closed her eyes and imagined being in his protective embrace. She wanted to feel his love inside of her completely. She had three weeks. She knew they would feel like 3 million years but she would have to live. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she would show up in the front row cheering him on. She opened her eyes and snapped back to reality. The only way to keep time going was to continue until it came up.  
  
Usagi got up off of her bed and sat at her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. Now was the time to write the essay for Minako. Her book "The Only One" was about to go into an award. She smiled finally grateful she had gotten this far. She thought for a second and then immediately started to write.  
  
Minako rung the doorbell to Ami's house and waited, her arms full of supplies. The door opened with three other voices talking all at once. Ami peeked out and smiled when she saw her blonde haired friend. Unlike Usagi she was closer and was taking the weekend off. Minako had not told anybody why they were gathering here. Minako walked in and gave them all a bag to hold. They all looked in and saw streamers, banners, paint and other goodies.  
  
"What is all this for?" Rei asked puzzled looking up from her bag.  
  
"We're going to have a surprise party!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
Everyone smiled and started to talk. Makoto's eyes glittered wondering of how she would please people with her art skill.  
  
Minako had them spread it out on the floor and showed them her plan for their party. They all agreed upon it and split jobs. Before doing anything they did their secret friendship swear not to tell Duo or Usagi. Minako looked at all of her happy friends. 'Now only if Usagi were here' she thought. She looked at the banner in front of her and continued to draw her part of it. She couldn't wait to show Usagi and Duo.  
  
Makoto glanced over at the daydreaming Minako. She was glad to have such a high spirited friend. She smiled thinking of all the times they had been friends. She looked down at her part of the sign. It made her think of her lost friend Usagi. She wished she were here. The group never felt complete without her. Usagi was so high spirited and cheerful. She remembered the first time Usagi had changed. She had just starting Derek as she recalled. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Makoto walked through the halls with Ami, Minako and Rei as they walked to homeroom. Usagi seemed to be missing. Usagi was rarely sick and never missed talking to her friends. Makoto looked around for her friend who was not showing up. They all met before homeroom and chatted for awhile. It had been a tradition since seventh grade.  
  
Just as they were about to enter homeroom a long strip of golden hair caught Makoto's sight. She stayed behind and let the rest of the girls go in homeroom without her. She eyed Usagi carefully without being caught. She had dark circles under her eyes and didn't look too happy. She glanced at Usagi's limped posture and then realized an unknown hand around her waist. She followed up the arm and realized who it belonged too. Derek smirked as he talked with the rest of the group. He rubbed Usagi's waist as he talked with the group. Usagi looked a little uncomfortable about this but didn't say anything. She was put under his pressure and letting him do as he please. Makoto frowned. Usagi shouldn't let him get advantage of her. She also hated the kind of guys who did so. She watched as the group started to part their own ways to their homerooms. Derek turned Usagi around and slowly bent down. Makoto was shocked at what he was doing. Derek placed a kiss on Usagi and she could see Usagi's unhappy clearly show. She watched as the kiss was parted and knew she had to get back before Usagi saw her.  
  
Makoto sat in the back of the room and eyed the back of Usagi's head. Usagi looked back for a second and then regretted the move. She swiftly turned back to the teacher and tried to shake off her friends confusing stare. Makoto was having a hard time dealing with this 'new Usagi. This wasn't like Usagi at all.  
  
Makoto walked into the lunchroom with her friends and looked around for Usagi. They usually all sat together at one table but she couldn't spot Usagi right away. Then she spotted that familiar long blonde hair and looked up. Usagi was surrounded with a mob of kids talking to them. Most of them were in Derek's group. Usagi glanced at her friends but then looked back. She glared at her feet feeling the guilt inside of her. She blushed and ignored their stares as much as she could. Makoto looked at Minako who had a sad expression. Ami and Rei did too. They had just lost a big part of their friend group. They wouldn't mind if she came back to them but so far she wasn't. They all sighed and went to go sit down at their regular table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Makoto smiled, happy Usagi was back. She was not completely back to normal but knew it would come soon. She knew the only person that could help her was Duo. He was the big part of her life. She had immediately seen the bond but hadn't said anything. She knew Usagi didn't like things like that to be blurted out. She stared back at the poster and did her best to make it look good. They only had two weeks left to organize this.  
  
Then after that destiny would just have to flow on its own. Makoto smiled and added another stroke of her paint- brush.  
  
Usagi looked out the window of the classroom and admired it's beauty. Snow softly fell to the ground making it look like a frost land. The snow glittered as it fell to the already white ground. Usagi snapped out of her chance and went back to listening to her professor. She had tried her hardest to listen and concentrate. There was a week and half left. She had gone through half of the suffering. She thought of Duo and wondered what kind of songs he had now. She glanced at her notes on her laptop and watched as the professor continued talking about the law. Usagi enjoyed learning this and she had always wanted to become a lawyer but the past week had been the most boring of them all. She just hoped January 28th would come sooner than she thought.  
  
Minako knocked on Duo's door and waited for a reply. She rehearsed the words in her head. She hoped she could get away with her little excuse. Duo was pretty smart. The door slowly opened and Duo's familiar face appeared. He smiled and greeted her.  
  
"Hi Minako"  
  
"Hey" Minako answered cheerfully trying her best not to give away anything. This had to be perfect.  
  
"So, What brings you here?" Duo asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Minako smiled and started her plan.  
  
"I was wondering, since you have two left over tickets um I have a friend who really loves your music. I was wondering if she could use them, the rest are all sold out." Minako finished and held her breath for his reply. She just hoped he would be his usual cheery self.  
  
"Sure, hold on, let me go get them" he answered smiling running into his room and grabbing a small white envelope. He remembered when he was about to address it to Usagi. Now that chance was over. He rubbed the material in his hand and then walked back to the door. This letter gave him too many memories of Usagi. He had wanted her to come so bad and she was the one who would have had these tickets but now she was gone. He bit his lip but then came up to the door.  
  
"Here you go" he said handing the white envelope to Minako.  
  
"In there is two tickets. One is front row and the other is backstage" he said trying not to hesitate.  
  
Minako smiled back at him and slowly left. As soon as she got in her car she cheered for her victory. Success! Everything was going as planned. Now all they had to do is keep the secret and wait. Minako couldn't imagine what would happen when the two met. Only one knew though. The party would be a surprise though. She smiled and drove off in her car.  
  
Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I found out I am now on my school bball team and practice is every night! I have just enough time for hw! EEK! Ne who I will only be writing on the weekends unless I get no hw but don't count on it! I need more REVIEWS FOR MY GOAL!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?! *_*. ^_^ Ja ne! * Usagi princess * 


	25. Closer to You

Hi! I hope you all liked the last chap! I am hoping this is the long awaited chapter. I can't tell you how much I have been wanting to type this one out but I had to type the others first. Ne who this is probably the chapter you have all wanted to read so I'll continue right NOW!  
  
Usagi stepped out of the hot and steamy shower and wrapped a towel around her body. A mist seemed to follow her as she got out. She put another layer of lotion on and dried herself off. She loved using her good smelling lotions when she was in a good mood. Today she was probably in the best mood she had been in ages. She put on a paid of jeans and then a halter -top. Her mind kept telling her to hurry. She had a long drive today. Today was the day she had been waiting for so long. It felt like it would never come. After a year and a half it was finally time. The fear was gone and she was ready. She walked out of the bathroom all prepared and looked at the white envelope on her dresser.  
  
She smiled and picked up the envelope. In it were tickets for the concert. She grabbed her car keys and walked outside of her dorm. She had money for a hotel room for herself on the way back. It was a five -hour drive and the concert started at nine.  
  
Usagi started the car and drove to her first destination. She was to first meat Minako at the award ceremonies. She would tell the judges and news castors and then be on her way. She wondered how fast time would travel for her today. She knew nothing could get her down. All she wanted to see was Duo. She had loved him and fled because of fear. Now there was no more. Now she would love him completely back. But then another thought struck her. What if Duo was too heart broken to accept her back? Would he really do that? She bit her lip and continued to drive. Meeting Minako was only a half -hour away.  
  
Usagi parked her car in a slot and got out hurriedly. She couldn't wait to see her best friend. She hadn't seen her in so long. This was another part of the day that would make her happy. Just seeing her friends. She smiled and slowly walked in the door. She noticed the girl right away. Minako had her back toward her not even noticing her at first.  
  
Usagi cleared her throat and watched as Minako whirled around. Her face lit up immediately as she saw Usagi. Her eyes twinkled as she ran to hug her.  
  
"Usagi!" she shrieked hugging her tightly.  
  
Usagi smiled glad to be able to see her best friend. A tear of happiness rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I missed you so much" Minako said softly letting her go.  
  
"Me too" Usagi replied.  
  
Usagi took a big breath. She couldn't believe what was happening. It all felt like a dream.  
  
"Thank you so much" Usagi said smiling happily at Minako.  
  
Minako smirked. "I'd do anything to get you and Duo together" she teased.  
  
Usagi playfully slapped her on the arm. She remembered when Minako had set them up for the play. She just giggled at the thought. She remembered everything that Minako had done. She would always be her best friend no matter what happened.  
  
Minako realized her little giggle when she had told her about Duo. That was not the way Usagi had acted about him the last time she had seen her. Minako slowly observed her. She looked the same but still something was different. She couldn't quite place it though.  
  
"Something seems different about you" Minako said aloud.  
  
Usagi looked in confusion and then knew what she meant. She stared at the ground and blushed. Minako was always so good at noticing. She fumbled on words not knowing what to say. She looked up at Minako now with a serious face. Minako now was serious too. She saw the look in on her face and immediately knew what had happened.  
  
"You fought it away didn't you" she said smirking.  
  
Usagi blushed even redder and didn't say anything. She knew what Minako meant. Had her fear really been that obvious? She smiled back at her friend. She was only getting a little time with her and then she was off to the concert. Usagi checked her watch and realized what time it was. She had exactly five hours till the concert started.  
  
"I need to leave if I'm going to go to the concert" she mumbled.  
  
"Have fun" Minako said smiling and winking.  
  
The friends shared one last hug and Usagi walked back outside and to her car. Now was the last five hours till she saw him again. She couldn't wait till she saw him.  
  
Wind cut into her face as she drove her convertible to the concert. It made her hair fly behind her as she drove. She was glad she had her coat on. She knew she wouldn't need it once she got to the concert but it was freezing at the moment. She thought of him performing on the stage in front of him. He had an awesome voice and now this was the time to hear it. She wondered what he would look like when she showed up. She thought of all the times they had been together.  
  
She remembered when they were little kids they would always stay by each other's side. She remembered how they would always meet every day in the fort and talk and have fun. That had been so long ago. That had been at least 15 years ago! Now they were older and so much had changed in their bond. Usagi just hoped he would except her again. She also wondered what he would say when he figured out she had lost her fear. Usagi smiled happy the worst was over. Now she could love him. She wouldn't run away from fears anymore. This time she would enjoy her time with him.  
  
Usagi brushed her bangs back with one hand as she continued to drive. There was half an hour left. Every second she came closer to him. She thought of his warmth he had once given her. She could feel everything about him. Now all she needed was the real him. Usagi put a mint in her mouth as she continued to drive. She felt as if she had skunk breath. She let it melt in her mouth and give her a clean feeling. She felt empty without Duo at the moment. What would happen when she saw him? Usagi thought about all the possible things that could happen but then shook her head. All she needed to do is let destiny go on its own. She smiled and continued to drive. At this rate she would be just on time.  
  
Usagi parked her car slowly and grabbed her tickets. She locked her car and slowly walked toward the arena. She hadn't parked too far and the arena wasn't that far. To her really it felt like miles. She started to jog so she might be able to see him before the show. She didn't care if she got tired. She would keep running. Nothing would stop her from reaching him. Usagi then found herself in the front of the building. She stopped for a second and closed her eyes. She imagined him in her head and then opened them. She walked up to the ticket booth and handed her seat ticket to the guard. He looked at it for a few seconds and then nodded letting her pass by.  
  
Usagi ran as fast as she could to the backstage area. Her hair flew behind her as she ran down the stairs. She ran what felt a football field until she saw the first sign of the backstage area. She then neared another sign. Two more sections to go. She could feel his presence getting closer and closer. She smiled and finally came up to the section she was looking for. A whole mob of girls crowded the area begging to get in to see the stars of the show. This was going to be tricky. Usagi started at the back and slowly pushed her way through the crowd. Girls told her not to cut but she did any ways. She felt squished in between all of the bodies.  
  
Finally she got to the front of the line and realized the guard standing in front. It was Rashid! She smiled at him. He was guarding the only thing that was between her and Duo. He smiled and didn't even need to see her ticket he let her pass the gate and stand in front of the door. Girls gave her jealous glares but she ignored them. She smiled and took a deep breath. 'Please' she prayed in her head. Her hand slowly reached for the knob and she turned it. Slowly opening it she went inside and away from the large and noisy mob.  
  
The first thing she saw was him. She bit her lip and smiled. He was checking his guitar to get ready for some of the songs. He hadn't changed one bit. His brown bangs hung over his eyes and his braid fell down his back. After what seemed an eternity he looked up. He gaped at what he saw. He blinked thinking she was an illusion. She was still there. He almost dropped his guitar and broke it. He neatly laid it on the floor. He smiled. Usagi's smile couldn't have been bigger. She ran up to him and he took her in a tight embrace. Her chin rested on her shoulder as he embraced her. Several tears of relief and joy flowed down her cheek. She felt his warm hands around her back. She wanted to stay like this forever but soon he let go of her.  
  
He didn't say anything at first. His eyes caught hers and searched them. Her eyes sparkled with life more than he had ever seen them. Then he realized something immediately in her eyes. Complete love shone through them as he searched him. The fear had disappeared. Had she gotten rid of it? He smiled and then asked her.  
  
"Your fear" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "I realized I had been foolish to have had in the first place. I was looking in the wrong place for a road to take. Though the whole time it was right in front of me" she choked.  
  
Duo smiled. His heart started to rise higher and higher. It was shooting up. There was no need to be sad again. He had her now. He just wanted her and that was what mattered to him. He reached out with his hand and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes in contempt. The feeling of his warm and soft hand felt so comforting.  
  
"What about your award. Please tell me you rescheduled it" he whispered.  
  
She shook her head. She looked him in the eye and smiled.  
  
"I realized what was more important to me. I wouldn't miss out on this. Just knowing I got the award makes me happy enough" she whispered back.  
  
He smiled back not knowing what to say. His eyes caught hers again. His hands cupped her cheek lightly. She smiled and let him lean forward little by little. His breath tickled her face. Her molecules danced for joy as they felt his hands. Her heart beat loudly and that was all she could hear. His indigo eyes showed love beyond she knew. Her eyes fluttered shut as he leaned down another millimeter. Just as he was about to close the gap the stage director came in.  
  
The stage director blushed at the sight and so did the two others. Then he gained confidence and gave Duo a smile.  
  
"It's time" he announced. Duo nodded and then stared back at Usagi. She nodded and let him go. She then went a different direction to her seat.  
  
Usagi entered the dark area. Shouts and screams enveloped her as she headed toward her seat. Hundreds of girls had signs and their arms waving in the air. Usagi smiled. Duo deserved to be popular. He had worked hard on it. Usagi neared her seats and her eyes caught the familiar short blue hair. She smiled and ran up to Ami. Ami turned to look at her and smiled. Usagi ran up to Rei and Makoto and Ami and gave them a big group hug. She knew they wouldn't be able to hear what she said so they all just nodded in each other's appearance. Just then Duos voice boomed loud on the speaker. Usagi looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Duo caught her eyes for a second and then continued. "I want to thank you all for coming and watching us sing we really enjoy this. We hope you all like our first concert" he announced. The audience cheered as the first song began.  
  
The lights on the stage lit up and Wufei started on the drums. Slowly the music began one by one. After a few seconds Duo began to sing. The song was familiar. He had played this one for her in his basement. She smiled and looked at Makoto. They nodded at each other and started to wave their hands in the air. Ami and Rei added in and they got the whole audience going. They smiled and continued. They each watched as their friends sung and played. Usagi watched Duo the whole time. Sometimes he would come up to the edge of the stage and reach his hand down to the audience. Usagi watched as he danced around on the stage. He had been a good dancer since he was little. She giggled as she watched him.  
  
Duo smiled back at her every now and then and then looked somewhere else. He wasn't supposed to stare at her too long. He was so happy to have her hear. He hoped she would like his new songs. He smiled and kept singing only a little longer now.  
  
Duo set his things up for the next song. This was one of his surprise songs. Usagi knew she hadn't heard this one because she had already heard the ones he had rehearsed. She smiled waiting for his next song.  
  
Duo took his microphone with him and went to the center of the stage and got ready. He nodded to the others and they gave him a thumbs- up. He smiled and waited for the song to start.  
  
(AN: Not my songs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(Mario: Just a friend.)  
  
Duo took a big breath and began to sing.  
  
"I wanna know your name and  
  
I wanna know if you gotta man (I wanna know)  
  
I wanna know everything  
  
I wanna know ya number and if I can come over and  
  
I wanna know what ya like  
  
I wanna know so I can do it all night  
  
But you're telling me I'm just a  
  
You're telling me I'm just a friend  
  
Oh baby you (Oh baby you)  
  
Got what I need (Got what I need)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
'Cause I can be your ('Cause I can be your) Fantasy (Fantasy)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
I wanna know you in and out  
  
I wanna know what you're all about (I wanna know)  
  
I wanna know what makes you laugh  
  
I wanna know about your past  
  
I wanna know how you move  
  
I wanna know so I can move too (I wanna know)  
  
But you're telling me I'm just a friend  
  
Telling me I'm just a friend Oh baby you  
  
(Oh baby you)  
  
Got what I need (Got what I need)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
'Cause I can be your ('Cause I can be your) Fantasy (Fantasy)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
Oh baby you  
  
Got what I need (Got what I need, yeah)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
'Cause I can be your Fantasy (Fantasy, yeah)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (But you say I'm just a friend, girl)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
(Oh, can you)  
  
Give me one reason why (why)  
  
You wouldn't want this kinda guy  
  
'Cause I stay dipped, I stay lace And I know you know I'm fly  
  
Girl, stop playing games with me And let's get it on tonight (Tonight)  
  
You got nothing to lose  
  
Let me do what I do (What I do)  
  
Oh baby you  
  
Got what I need (Got what I need)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
(Just wanna be your)  
  
'Cause I can be your Fantasy (Fantasy, girl)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (But you say )  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
Oh baby you (Oh baby you)  
  
Got what I need (Got what I need)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)  
  
'Cause I can be your Fantasy (Can I be your fantasy)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (Come on girl)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
You can call me anytime you like (Oh anytime)  
  
It doesn't matter day or night (Said it doesn't matter)  
  
We can do whatever you  
  
Wanna do it's up to you  
  
Don't fight the feeling that you feel (Don't fight the feeling)  
  
I can tell that it's real (Oh girl)  
  
So won't you have me as your man  
  
Why you say I'm just a friend  
  
Oh baby you Got what I need  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
'Cause I can be your Fantasy (Can I be your, I can be your fantasy)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (Mario, Mario) "  
  
  
  
Usagi smirked. Duo was so true. She could tell he had written this earlier. She took it as a joke. Duo stared at her for a second and smiled. She giggled at the thought. Her friends stared at her winking and laughing. Usagi shook her head. Inside of her she felt happy. She almost wanted to go on stage and hug him to death. She was glad he had sung about her. She stared into his twinkling eyes but then he set up for his next song. She wondered what this one was about. She loved how Duo could do these kind of things. She sighed and got her ears ready for the next song.  
  
Duo came to the center of the stage again and gave the guys a wink. They nodded and got ready to start. Duo knew Usagi would think a while on this one. He knew she had felt the same thing. He took a big breath and began to sing.  
  
(O-town: These Are the Days) ^_^  
  
"Motel sitting in the dark  
  
Empty room like an empty heart  
  
Love will start but they never stay  
  
They don't look back as they drive away  
  
Maybe I Fix this broken head light  
  
Feeling the cracks and pain arise  
  
And maybe love will stop here tonite  
  
And if she knocks on my door  
  
i'll give her the key  
  
Just one look in her eyes  
  
and i know i'll be  
  
Everything that she sees in me  
  
More than i ever thought i could be but  
  
These are the days  
  
When all that i can do is dream  
  
But i don't wanna spend forever  
  
living in the in between  
  
I'm stuck here in a place without love  
  
And i just can't let it stay this way  
  
But for now i'm gonna have to face it  
  
These are the days  
  
Gotta use this lonely time  
  
To change the picture in my frame of mind  
  
Outside the window theres a sunny day  
  
I wanna feel it on my face  
  
You and I Are out looking for the same thing  
  
And these walls of wondering  
  
Waiting for someone to share this feeling  
  
And if she knocks on my door  
  
i'll give her the key  
  
Just one look in her eyes and  
  
i know i'll be Everything that she sees in me  
  
More than i ever thought i could be but  
  
These are the days  
  
When all that i can do is dream  
  
But i don't wanna spend forever  
  
living in the in between  
  
I'm stuck here in a place without love  
  
And i just can't let it stay this way  
  
But for now i'm gonna have to face it  
  
These are the days  
  
These are the days between your hopes and fears  
  
These are the moments that are still locked here  
  
There still inside even if she will not hear  
  
Like it or not this is what i got  
  
Ohhh God  
  
These are the days  
  
When all that i can do is dream  
  
But i don't wanna spend forever living in the in between  
  
and I'm stuck here in a place without love  
  
And i just can't let it stay this way (yeah)  
  
But for now i'm gonna have to face it  
  
cause These are the days  
  
These are the days  
  
When all that i can do is dream  
  
But i don't wanna spend forever living in the in between  
  
I'm stuck here in a place without love  
  
And i just can't let it stay this way  
  
But for now i'm gonna have to face it These are the days"  
  
  
  
Duo let the group continue singing. He stared Usagi straight in the eye. She seriously looked up at him. Her eyes twinkled with love and passion. Without thinking he slowly walked up to her. When he reached the edge of the stage he held his hand out. She stared at him wide eyed but grabbed his hand. He pulled her up on the stage as the music continued. Both of them seemed to be in an unknown trance. Without thinking Duo cupped her cheek and stared in her eyes. Both searched each other not caring if anyone was staring.  
  
Duo stepped closer to her and leaned down slightly. The music continued but he didn't care. Usagi could feel his breath tickling her face as he neared closer. Time seemed to slow down as the two continued in their trance. Usagi couldn't believe he was actually singing for her. It warmed her heart and soul. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let Duo close the gap. Nothing kept her back this time.  
  
His lips hypnotically moved over hers and she responded whole -heartedly. His lips were soft and warm against hers. She felt his warm hands on her cheek start to slide down. She couldn't stop kissing him. Cheers from the crowd erupted as they kissed. Usagi felt passion she had never felt come out of her. His lips felt so good. She never wanted to stop kissing him. His hands stopped at her waist and wrapped around them. He had never done this to her but he knew she didn't care. She loved him and she enjoyed this. Her hands came out and wrapped around his neck. She played with his long braid, his hair caught in her long fingers. Slowly he applied more pressure and she responded. His tongue came out and traced her lips. She responded and opened her mouth a bit so she could let him in. He entered and traced the roof of her mouth but then slid down and met her tongue. She answered and was lost in a swirl of emotions. She let her tongue do as it pleased and continued to kiss him. Both tried to savor the moment. Duo pulled her closer so there wasn't a space left between them. The song slowly came to an end and the crowd started to part. They both slowly broke the kiss but held onto each other. Usagi gave him one more swift kiss and they smiled at each other, foreheads touching.  
  
At long last it had happened. Both were happy now. There was no more running away or denying. They had told each other everything.  
  
Hey! THE STORY IS NOT OVER!!!!!!!!! I have 1 chap left!!! Yay!!!! All though I do have to admit this is my fav chap! ^_~ ne who I want to get on with the next chap so see ya soon! Ja ne! * Usagi Princess * ^_^ YAY! 


	26. Real Confessions Last Chap!

Hey Minna! This is my last para! YAY! Then I'm going to work on some of my other fics! Once I have those done I already have full plans for other ones to come! ^_^ I hope you have enjoyed the fic and give me 150 reviews! I am 9 away right now as I type but I hope it grows! Thanks for reading this fic! Ja! (for good) lol  
  
Usagi stared in his eyes not knowing what to think of what happened. It gave her a sense of happiness though. She laid her head on his chest and he rocked her slowly on the stage. He was warm and comforting with his arms around her waist. Finally all of the people had left the arena and they were the only ones. Lights started to go off on the stage. Things went silent and now she could hear both of them breathing. She felt his chest rising in and out when he breathed. She loved this feeling of being alone with him. Finally she lifted her head and stared him in the eyes.  
  
"What will our parents say. I'm sure the news reporters aren't going to let this one slip" she stated.  
  
Duo shrugged. "So what, we have our own lives now right? We are in college and that means we make our own choices" he answered.  
  
Usagi nodded. She smiled glad for his comforting answer. She could only imagine her parent's reaction though. She sighed and looked at the backstage door.  
  
"We should head backstage now. I need to put my guitar away." He stated. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then let go of her. Though when they started to walk back he kept on arm around her waist. She didn't mind. She didn't care what he did because she knew no matter what that he wouldn't leave her. She smiled and opened the backstage door.  
  
Light filled her eyes and she blinked once or twice. She was not ready for what was about to happen to her.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed jumping out in front of them.  
  
Usagi jumped back startled but Duo held on to her tightly. He too had been surprised but hadn't jumped like her. He looked around noticing how different the backstage was now. There was a huge and colorful banner on top of them. It read: Congratulations Usagi and Duo for an award winning book and awesome concert!. Duo smiled and looked down at Usagi. She smiled too and giggled. Everyone noticed how much the couple had changed in so little time. Suddenly from the back of the crowd a loud voice erupted and came to the front. It didn't sound too happy either.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!! What the heck was that on the stage?!?!?!?!!!!!" Wufei roared now in front of them.  
  
Duo knew what he meant. Was this a new way to annoy Wufei? He smirked getting an idea. He looked down at Usagi and she smirked too. Then he looked up at Wufei who was still in front of them.  
  
"What this?" he asked slightly leaning down toward Usagi. His lips met hers in a soft kiss. It wasn't much since it was for a joke but it still had emotions in it. He heard Wufei mutter something about a hormone driven teenager but then back off. Duo broke the kiss and stared at everyone in front of them.  
  
Food was displayed on tables and there were boom -boxes displayed around the room. Duo smiled. He couldn't believe they had set this all up. He was thirsty and hungry from singing. He looked at the crowd again. They were all staring at him and Usagi. He got a little uneasy about this.  
  
"Well? Time to eat?" he asked. Everyone cheered and separated to go get food. He smiled down at Usagi and nodded toward her friends. He knew she hadn't gotten much time with them. He didn't want her to leave tonight without having seen them. She smiled and nodded. He let go of her and she went over to talk with her friends. He realized that Minako was not here. He could only guess once before he knew where she was. He chuckled and then joined his own group.  
  
"Usagi!" the three exclaimed all hugging her.  
  
"Hi" Usagi greeted.  
  
"So how was this stage? Was it any different from the one at school?" Makoto teased.  
  
Usagi smiled and giggled along with them. She loved enjoying her friends company. She wished she had come back sooner. She walked over to the food table with her friends and they all continued to talk about life that she had missed. Usagi couldn't believe how foolish she had been. How could she have done this to everyone? She hadn't been there for her friend's successes. She wished she could have been a better friend to them. Yet here they still accepted her.  
  
Usagi stared at a blank wall in the corner thinking of how cruel she had been. She bit her lip trying not to pout. Her eyes started to get blurry from forbidden tears. How could she have been like this? While she was in her dorm doing nothing she could have been there for her friends when they succeeded in life. She took a breath and slowly took it out. She couldn't hold them anymore. She had missed everyone so much and here it was her fault. A tear slid down her rosy cheek. It slowly slid down and then fell down to the ground.  
  
"Usagi? What's wrong?" Ami asked.  
  
Usagi shook her head. They knew what was wrong right? Her teeth clenched and then loosened. She kept her sobs in her throat and they formed a bubble. It hurt to keep inside.  
  
"Usagi?" Rei asked.  
  
Usagi knew she had to say something. "I was so foolish" she whispered. She tried to continue but the bubble made it hard to speak.  
  
"I was so foolish to lock myself up" she croaked.  
  
"No, Usagi" Makoto whispered shaking her head slightly.  
  
"Usagi, you've been the best friend we could ever have" Rei added.  
  
Usagi shook her head in disbelief. Then another tear fell. Slowly came out of her eye and went down her cheek. Just then a hand came up to her cheek and scraped the tear away with its thumb. Usagi slowly looked up and met Duos gaze. His eyes shone in worry for her. He slowly grabbed her hand squeezed it lightly. He took her to another room and stood in front of her. No one was with them.  
  
He let go of her hand and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. She closed her eyes and more tears came down. He scraped them away and she opened her eyes again.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked rubbing her shoulder.  
  
Usagi bit her lip and looked to the wall. She felt like she couldn't speak. Her throat was in a knot and nothing would come out. Finally she took a big breath and tried to speak.  
  
"I was so foolish to not come back" she croaked.  
  
"I acted like a jerk for everyone and locked myself in my dorm" she continued.  
  
Soon sobs got mixed out with her voice and it was hard to speak. "I really did miss everyone a lot but instead I just stood still. I don't deserve to be with anyone" she finished.  
  
Duo shook his head in disbelief. She started to sob more and more tears came down. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her close to comfort her. She held her head to his chest and cried making his shirt wet. One hand came up and stroked her head. His finger combed her hair and tried to get her to calm down before he spoke up. Slowly but surely she slowed down as he rocked her.  
  
"Usagi, you weren't acting like a jerk. We knew how scared you were. Being scared isn't being foolish. Everyone has fears and you have to face it" he whispered his lips touching her ear.  
  
Usagi listened closely to his words. She had been afraid. She had tried to stay away from her past and put it behind her.  
  
"You do deserve to be our friends. You mean so much to us. We will never hate you. " he continued.  
  
"Usagi, you mean the world to me" he finished.  
  
Usagi stopped for a second. She let the rest of the bubble out and then looked up at him. The last tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Duo leaned down slowly and caught the tear with his lips. He kissed where her tears had flowed down her cheek and continued to lower. His lips swept across her chin and then crawled down her neck. He stopped and lifted his head. He swiftly kissed her on her red lips and then stepped back and grabbed her hand. He rubbed it slightly and her muscles relaxed. She nodded and he led her back to the party.  
  
Usagi smiled. She was so glad she had met Duo. He was always here for her when she needed him the most. She loved his caring self.  
  
Usagi saw her friends, all with worried looks on their faces. They smiled up at Duo and went up to Usagi. They all patted her on the back and led her to the food. Usagi smiled back this time for real. She was so glad she had them for friends. She grabbed a few chips and talked to them about things such as music and stores.  
  
Usagi walked over to the black trash can and threw away her paper plate. She turned around and started to head back to her friends. Suddenly some of the lights went out and a soft music played in the back- ground. She watched as her friends hurried to go dance. She smiled and looked around for Duo. She couldn't find him and started to walk around.  
  
Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her waist and turned her around. She smirked and stared into his indigo eyes. He took her to the middle and they started to sway in the music. She kept her arms around his neck as she stared into his eyes. He lightly had a grip on her petite waist and slowly moved them. Usagi laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. The music slowly came to a stop and then went into another song. This one was more upbeat and needed more foot tapping. Duo kept one arm around her waist and took her hand in the other. Usagi knew all the steps to this dance and by instinct did everything right. Slowly the rest stopped dancing and watched the two. Usagi continued. Usagi twirled under his arm and he dipped her lightly. She came back into her arms and did it again on the other side. His bangs hung over his eyes and hid them. She liked when she could see his eyes so she blew them out of his eyes. She smirked and kept dancing.  
  
The party calmed down and slowly came to an end. Usagi continued to dance and talk with her friends. She was having such a good time she hadn't even realized how late it was getting. She would be driving late in the night. She knew it wasn't safe but she really had no where to stay any ways. She helped gather and clean up the trash and food.  
  
Usagi threw away the last piece of trash and yawned. She closed her eyes but then they fluttered open. She felt like they were holding up a ton. She had to keep them open so she could drive back home. She grabbed her purse on the table and headed back to Duo to say good -bye. She didn't want to say good bye now. She wanted to stay with him forever.  
  
She tiredly walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. She knew she had to say something.  
  
"Thanks for everything tonight, I had an awesome time" she said softly.  
  
"I really need to get heading home" she continued.  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "You can't be serious! It's two in the morning!" he exclaimed pointing to his watch.  
  
Usagi slowly nodded her head in a trance. "I have no where to stay though" she added gripping her purse. She didn't want to leave.  
  
"Look, I have a place about ten minutes from here. I have an extra room you can sleep in for the night." He suggested.  
  
Usagi paused, thinking about it for a second. He did have a good offer. Then she could be with him a little longer. She bit her lip and then made up her mind.  
  
She shrugged. "I guess" she answered. She tried to keep in a yawn but it came out any ways.  
  
He nodded. And grabbed his guitar. He came back to her and realized how tired she was. He smiled and knew what to do. He slowly lifted her body and headed to the door. He grabbed the keys from her purse and handed them to Rashid.  
  
"Drive her car into the parking lot in front of the condo section and leave the keys in my mail box" he stated.  
  
Rashid nodded and took the keys. Duo turned back to the door and walked to his car. He slowly laid her tired figure in the front seat and then went around to his side. He sat down in the seat and started the car. He cautiously backed out of the lot and turned around. He took a short glance at the sleeping Usagi and smiled. He loved it when she had that peaceful look on her face. He turned his head to stare back to the front of the car.  
  
(AN: My hands are getting cramps! I've been typing all day! Sob. I'll continue! I'm strong !lol ^_^)  
  
Duo stopped the car and got out. He walked over to Usagi's still form and picked her up gently. Her head rested on his chest as she rested. He now stopped in front of his condo door and knew he would have to wake her up. He shook her lightly and her eyes opened. "We're here" he whispered.  
  
She nodded and he put her down gently. She stood next to him shivering with her halter - top on. She had left her coat in the car. He slowly opened the door and turned on the light. His condo was a nice one and gave her an immediate homey feeling. She smiled and followed him inside shutting the door behind her. She was relieved to feel a bit of warm air overcome her shivers.  
  
He looked back at her and walked into the kitchen. "Do you want some tea?" he asked remembering her shivering. He warmed the water up and got it ready if she wanted it or not. He waited for her answer.  
  
"Sure" she answered. He nodded and got out two mugs and put in some tea bags.  
  
"You can sit on the couch while the water warms up" he suggested.  
  
She nodded and headed straight for it. She sat down and sunk into the comfy cushions. She leaned back and closed her eyes for a bit. She then realized she had closed her eyes for about five minutes because next thing she knew Duo was sitting next to her and handing her a warm cup of tea. She smiled gratefully and took a sip of warm liquid.  
  
Duo turned on the fire -place while she drank her tea. She watched the bright flames flicker and start to heat up the air around it. It was quiet and peaceful and she liked it this way.  
  
When Usagi finished her tea Duo took the mug and put it in the sink. She could barely keep her eyes open anymore. Duo came back to her and slowly picked her up. She needed some sleep. He brought her to the guest- room and laid her under the covers of the bed. She glanced at him once more and closed her eyes. She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
Duo walked into his room and got changed into his boxers and large night -shirt. He crawled slowly into his bed and let the sheets slowly warm his body. He turned off the lights and let the darkness envelop him.  
  
Usagi lie awake in the bed slightly shivering. It was colder in this room than the others. She sat up and looked for an extra blanket she could use. There was none. She didn't want to wake up Duo but she was really cold so she slowly got up and walked toward his room. She saw his figure on the bed and slowly approached it. She nudged him slightly on the arm and he woke up. He sat up and stared at her wondering why she was still up.  
  
"It's really cold in the guest-room. Do you have any extra blankets?" she asked him.  
  
He hesitated for a second and then scooted over in his bed and opened his covers. Usagi looked confused for a second but then got what he was saying. She slowly laid down next to him and he put the covers over her. His bed was warm where he had just laid. She felt his arms slowly wrap around her waist and pull her against his chest. She felt warm and safe in his arms. Duo put his head in the crook of her neck and laid it there. He kissed her neck a few times and then laid his head on hers.  
  
(AN: minds out of the gutters! She still has on her halter -top and jeans! This is pg-13 for violence and nothing else!)  
  
Usagi laid against his chest enjoying the kisses he was giving her. She closed her eyes in contempt. Duo put his lips next to her ear suddenly and started to whisper.  
  
"So now am I more than Just a friend?" he softly asked smirking.  
  
(AN: Hmm. Where have I heard that before?)  
  
Usagi smirked and slowly turned in his arms to face him.  
  
"Yes" she whispered.  
  
"Aishiteru, Duo" she added.  
  
Duo smiled. That was the first time she had said that for real. He stared into her big blue eyes and searched them. They seemed like an ongoing ocean that never stopped at land. Their depths were happy and never ending. He loved looking into her eyes and looking at what she was thinking. Usagi searched his eyes and saw everything. His indigo eyes showed happiness, curiosity and love. Duo pulled her closer to him with her waist, their bodies meshed up together. Usagi could feel his soft breath and it tickled her face as he leaned closer. She tilted her head slightly as he leaned in. She still searched his eyes as he came closer but then the shut automatically.  
  
His lips slowly came in contact with hers and everything else in their world was shut off. Both felt like they were in a trance as the kiss continued. They moved in synch as if there was a beat. Her lips felt soft and feathery as they touched his. Duo slowly deepened the kiss adding more pressure. Usagi slowly let out a groan but continued to kiss him. He slowly traced her lips with his tongue tasting them thoroughly. She opened her mouth letting him in. He accepted and traced every part of her mouth, memorizing it. Usagi brought her tongue to his and let herself drown in emotions. She slowly felt like she was moving and then realized he was on top of her. She gripped her arms around his neck to get better access. She slowly combed through his chestnut brown hair, messing up his braid. Slowly Duo parted the kiss but then led into another one. She kept kissing him not counting how many times they had kissed already. He brought the last one to an end but then trailed his tongue down her chin and then her neck. He kissed the bottom of her neck and then looked up. He laid on last kiss on her lips and then rolled back to his original position in bed.  
  
"I love you" he whispered his lips touching her ear.  
  
"Aishiteru too" Usagi answered.  
  
"Night" he said closing his eyes slowly.  
  
"Night" she answered sighing.  
  
Images flowed through her head of him as she rested her head down. She loved the feeling of her back against his chest. She sighed and slowly lost herself in a dark area but then was lead to light. Both of them fell into deep and happy dreams in eachothers arms.  
  
Yay!! COMPLETE!!!!!! AFTER ALL OF THE HARD WORK!!!! YES! Thank you for al the reviews and reading this far. Love ya guys! I have to go to school now so ja! ^_^ * Usagi Princess * 


	27. Want a sequel? What are the results so f...

Hey Guys! I know this story was completed but I was wondering If you wanted a sequel? I have been getting complaints on that obviously. Right now I am sorta brain dead on this story but I could probably think of something. (I can never go short on ideas) ^_^  
  
THIS IS WHAT I AM GOING TO DO:  
  
You guys are going to vote on either to have a sequel or not.  
  
After at least a week on voting I will count it up.  
  
It would be nice for some ideas you might want in the sequel if it wins.  
  
Thanks for everyone who read this! ^_^  
  
OK! Now you can vote on the reviews! THANKS!!!!!!  
  
* Usagi Princess *  
  
OK! This is what I have so far!!!!!  
  
VOTES:  
  
No sequel: 1  
  
Sequel: 11  
  
Keep voting! Remember this goes on for a week! Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
